Reincarnation
by Copper Hikari
Summary: Three years ago, Pokemon Master Red was defeated at the hands of Gold. But a new threat has emerged, one that calls to the strongest trainers of all. The world will see that heroes do not die, but are simply reincarnated...
1. G I: The Hero Returns

_Thanks to all who read this piece. I've been away from Fanfiction for a while, but I just had to type this up. Let me know if this should remain a Oneshot. _

_Note: I don't own Pokemon._

The skies of Vermilion City were painted a marvelous blue, filled of clouds and birds.

This bar, he thought, was the exact opposite from the outside. A black counter was in the right half of the room, covered in passed out or intoxicated men. The floors hadn't been swept in ages, with a mysterious stain across the room. The tables all had a thick layer of dirt to them, and the actual chairs were broken. The only artificial light source was a swinging light-bulb hanging on the ceiling.

He sat in his own booth. The restaurant wasn't the most extravagant place in the world, he thought. Drunks sat all along the dark wood counter, where a man would gladly take their money for more ale. The man in this situation was old, at least old enough to retire. His one working eye was a dead black color, while the other was white without life.

"Hey Mac," one of the drunks called to the old man. "Gimme another round over here."

The one in the booth eyed Mac, as he walked around from his previous position behind the counter to the front. The man who summoned him had no more than twenty years, yet he drank like he was a professional. He was a regular in the bar, yet he didn't look it at all.

"Alright, Jeff. What'll it be?" Mac spoke with the sound of a tired soul, wishing to go home and rest.

Jeff had a strong contrast from Mac, as the person in the booth noticed. A Vermilion dockworker, Jeff had muscle mass that would scare even the burliest man. Jeff's beard had the thickness of a wooly mammoth coat. Mac, on the other hand, had a receding white hairline and an extremely skinny physique.

"Bloody Mary," Jeff ordered. "…The usual."

Mac prepared to turn back to the sink and prepare the guest's drink when Jeff noticed somebody in the bar. The sailor tapped Mac on the shoulder, with a thumb pointed to a booth in the corner. There sat a youth covered by a dark cloak, and nothing ordered yet. Mac nonchalantly peered over.

I've been noticed, he thinks. He wore a black trench coat with the only thing uncovered being his backpack. The hood had been pulled up. Jeff estimated the kid stood at just past five feet. He sat looking oblivious to his surroundings.

"It looks like a little kid, Jeff," the bartender went back to his work at the counter.

Jeff saw his opportunity to make some extra cash. He wasn't a professional mugger, but Jeff's brawn easily made his appearance scary. Flexing his muscles, the sailor strode across the bar to the booth.

Now standing over the child, Jeff smacked his open palm on the table. The cloaked stranger there gave no response. Jeff waited a moment, then proceeded to use a verbal assault.

"Hey kid," Jeff began with an abundant supply of false bravado. "This is my bar, get it? There's a cover fee to get in of, oh say…fifteen hundred bucks. My bartender pal says you've yet to pay. Is this true, kid?"

Mac turned from behind the counter, noticing the mischief about to go down. Jeff merely waved him away. The kid in the booth still didn't stir.

Suddenly, the youth's shoulder was firmly gripped. Jeff held him there with a force no child could hope to match. To Jeff's surprise, his victim still stayed put. He spoke one sentence with a monotone voice. The voice sounded young, still in his youth, but with masculine confidence.

"Touch me again…and that hand will be the next ingredient in this bar's sad excuse for a soup."

Jeff jumped back as if he had been punched. He heard the drunks back at the counter gave hoots of laughter, but Jeff ignored their commentary. Instead, Jeff decided he would resort to his old fashioned way of solving issues. Jeff would kill the boy and take whatever money he had, as thanks for humiliating him so. He reached to his belt and withdrew a small sphere. It shone a brilliant crimson, with red paint on one half of the ball and white on the other. A circular lock held the contraption together. The one at the booth knew the weapon well: it was a Pokeball.

Jeff hurled his Pokeball at the ground so hard that the chairs trembled. It smacked onto the floor, and bounced back up into Jeff's hand with the same force. In its place now was a white light, which quickly took form. Standing before the youth at the table now was a blue man with muscles that made Jeff look like a child. Instead of hair, it had three round ridges. It wore a brown fighting belt, giving away it's identity. Jeff had summoned a Machoke.

Before Mac could utter his complaint about bar brawling, the sailor uttered a command to his Pokemon. "Machoke," he called. "Smash that twerp into next week! Seismic toss!"

Another flash of light appeared on the ground. This one was not of white light, but of a Magenta color. The instant that the light faded, Machoke was no longer in front of its owner.

Machoke was impaled across the wall, stuck in a giant crevice. Jeff noticed this only after the other drunks had stopped drinking in favor of watching the events. Jeff turned to his fallen ally, but quickly turned back and saw something nobody ever thought would be seen again.

The kid stood up, with his own fighter perched upon his shoulder: Pigeot, a large bird with talons that could rip an opponent apart. It's long, multicolor feathers signaled skill no grounded combatant could compare to.

He had a familiar look, one known by every man across Kanto. He had spiky brown hair, dark brown eyes…and a red cap.

Mac noticed who was in his bar long before the other drunks did. "…Red? It cannot be…"

Jeff made an attempt at intimidating his opponent further. "No," his voice quivered. "Red died three years ago, at Mount Silver..!"

Everyone knew the story of the original Pokemon Master, Red. Red quickly rose to fame, defeating the Kanto Gym Leaders in record time. He put a stop to any and all plans Team Rocket ever attempted, and he was the first to defeat the Elite Four. From there, Red ventured into the Johto region, where he took solitude at Mount Silver. Children looked up to him as a hero, and the ladies all swooned for the guy. Too bad he was twelve.

Red received a challenge from a trainer from foreign land, a trainer called Gold. A child as well, he bore sixteen badges and had foiled Team Rocket alone. A match inevitably ensued. Gold emerged victorious, and took his title as the Pokemon Master. Gold went on to defeat the Hoenn league, the Battle Frontier, the Indigo Plateu, and become the most anticipated fighter in the Pokemon Coliseum in Orre.

As for Red, he vanished for three years. New heroes attempted to take his place, but none managed to fill the void of a true warrior of right in the world. Most thought Red committed suicide after his only defeat.

The boy smiled to himself, staring at the floor. All eyes were on him. No more than fifteen, he had a commanding presence among any crowd. Jeff remained spellbound.

"No," the boy finally spoke, stroking his Pokemon. "Red was the name of the boy who was powerless against Gold…"

Everybody in the bar held his or her breath.

"You may call me…FireRed."

Jeff stood two feet over this child, yet knew he was hopelessly outmatched. Even if he was Red, Jeff still had no power.

The one called FireRed calmly walked outside, towards the door. Nobody tried to stop him from leaving. Mac continued to eye this new, mysterious trainer. Was it really Red, back from the grave?

FireRed said one final thing, standing in the bar door.

"And I am going to destroy Gold."

With that, the trainer exited the bar. Silence continued to claim the room, and Machoke still hung in the wall. Jeff suddenly collapsed, and fell to the floor. He wore an expression of utter disbelief. Did he just try to mug the legendary trainer Red?

He knew one thing was for sure: the world was on the verge of change once again. With the re-emergence of a hero, something must be up…something more than simple vengeance.

Mac merely shook his head. He called to the sailor who lay on the floor.

"Hey, Jeff?"

"…Yeah?"

"All out of Bloody Mary. Want a regular beer instead?"

Fin


	2. G II: Sapphire

Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter and inspired me to continue. Just so you know, I'm using the names from the Pokemon Adventures manga, but that's as far as the characters diverge from my initial vision.

_Note: I don't own Pokemon._

Ruby glared over the beautiful view from Lillycove City. The view encompassed the entire East Side of the city, and a cooling breeze constantly makes it's presence known. He was able to see the Trainers swimming in the sea, the ocean liners preparing to take people to the Battle Tower and Battle Frontier. As his polar white hair rustled in every direction, Ruby couldn't help but stare. Here on the tallest cliff of the city, where one could catch the full force of the sun and wind, was where Ruby recalled that day.

She had told him she wanted more…how could you want more than what we had? 

_The night sky had them both enchanted, the stars glistening down upon Hoenn. The trees rustled slightly as the Lillycove breeze rolled in. They lay down on the grass, with the bright lights of the city behind them. The clouds above them told of rain to come, but neither of them cared. They had finished their quest. Through with traversing the land and fending off Team Magma, Ruby felt like he could just lie there with her forever, in the warm summer grass. Together, Ruby wanted nothing more than to live out the rest of his days at home, in Littleroot town. _

_But after being with her for so long, Ruby knew that something was up. She still was her normal self tonight, with her red headband and matching skirt, but she acted differently. She usually spoke of how beautiful it was to be complete with a goal, to be remembered eternally in the world records…how beautiful it was to be in love._

_Instead, they had lain there in the coastal grass of Lillycove for hours, simply enjoying each other's company. She never did that, and Ruby knew it._

"_So," Ruby looked over to her, finally breaking their long silence. "There's something you wanted to tell me?"_

_She glanced over at the ocean with longing, the likes of which Ruby had never before seen in her eyes. Always she had seemed so content with her life, ever since they first met outside Littleroot as mere trainers. _

"_Sapphire," Ruby reiterated, "are you okay? Is something wrong?"_

Ruby prepared to cast away the memories of that night, and leave the coast, when another young man appeared behind him. This child wore not the charismatic apparel of a Pokemon Trainer, but a simple white button-down shirt and Khakis. His pointy brown hair waved silently in the wind, as did Ruby's.

The new boy stared at Ruby from a few meters away, with what appeared to be a Pokeball in his hand. Apparently he flew here from his home in Verdanturf town. Ruby had not seen his old rival Wally in quite a while, but was not surprised to see him now.

Wally walked up the grass road towards him, but already his question was known to Ruby. He was asking himself the same question…

"…_the Pokemon Coliseum in Orre? Why?"_

_Sapphire now glared at him, with beautiful hazel eyes. "…Ruby, so what if we're the champs in Hoenn, or even the Battle Frontier? If we don't make our presence known, then we'll just disappear, just like Red. Remember him?"_

_Ruby understood what she meant. She wanted more than the life she had already forged for herself, more than the top rank in the Hall of Fame, more than the respect of Elite Four Trainer Steven. _

_Ruby still thought that this could be arranged. "Okay, then. Let's set out for Orre! How do we get tickets? This can be another adventure, like before. Me, the girl I love, and our Pokemon, like old times…"_

_Sapphire rolled over and gave Ruby a quick peck on the cheek, but soon looked worried. "I love you too, Ruby, but…didn't they already send you a ticket? I got mine in the mail last week, with a special case that had my name engraved on it and everything."_

Ruby turned back to the waves, but by now Wally stood beside him. Together they stared straight ahead into the sea like before, but Wally spoke him mind first.

"Ruby, I'm not going to ask you the obvious question. I know where she is now, and I know how, but…why?"

Ruby prayed he didn't finish that question. He looked to Wally, and his watery eyes said enough.

"…_so, this means…we're over?"_

_Ruby knew why she got the invitation and he didn't. In the Pokemon League battles, teams were used to test both Ruby and Sapphire, at their request. He had lost first in the two-on-one with Steven. As such, Ruby held the Third Place rank in the Hall of Fame, behind Steven and Sapphire. This new tournament was obviously for exceptional trainers. Ruby was at a shock to think that after all they had been through together, through fighting Groudon and Kyogre, through the countless random battles, that they would finally leave each other._

"_I was afraid of that…the information booklet said only the top two ranks from each region may participate." Sapphire waited to gather her thoughts, then started again,slowly. "If you don't want me to go, I won't…"_

_This was ultimately a battle between a chance at eternal glory…and Ruby's love for her._

"Wally…I couldn't stop her even if I forced her to stay. You know that." Ruby spoke quietly, with a whisper. He knew his voice was cracking.

"But, if she goes all the way, you know she may never come back to Hoenn…right?"

Ruby nodded slowly but sincerely. The breeze blew his white hair apart, despite the black headband he wore. Wally understood what Ruby felt at the moment.

He had to let her go. If he truly loved her, then he couldn't stop her from doing what she wants.

Wally put his hand on Ruby's shoulder, which felt stiff as a board. He spoke the only words of solace he could find. "Hey…you did the right thing, pal. You're a better man than I."

Ruby didn't hear his friend's last comment. He only heard the waves crashing against the city, and wondered where his love was now. But deep down, he knew she would be okay without him.

Still, it was only Sapphire's adventure now. Ruby was only a part of it.

Fin

_There we go, with intro of out second Protagonist (Sapphire, not Ruby). I understand if this was a little weaker than the previous chapter, since the other one was designed as a stand-alone. R&R folks!_


	3. G III: Triple Entente

No, I have not died. I just had to finish school before I could resume writing. Thanks to all who read my story this far. And as for the title, I know an Entente is an alliance, which is leading into the next part of the story.

_Note: I don't own Pokemon._

The ferry ride to the Pokemon Coliseum wasn't much of a ride, but more of a journey. The trip took a total of five days across the ocean, meaning a crossing of the Atlantic Sea. The boat used was property of the company sponsoring the whole tournament, and made sure the boat was decked out as smoothly as possible.

Although to Sapphire, five floors, three dining rooms, and two practice gyms seemed a bit much. She did enjoy the top of the deck, since it had the most sunlight of the entire ship. She leaned over the strong steel bars keeping in the passengers from falling out the ship, and let the wind blow in her face. The sun shone brightly, and there was nary a dark cloud in sight.

The deck contained room for three hundred trainers, but here you couldn't tell the boat had more than five passengers total. Sapphire stood alone as far as she could tell, with her bandana in her hand, and her Pokeballs at her belt. Most of the other contenders for this tournament were downstairs, in the practice rooms, preparing for the grueling preliminary rounds.

But battling reminded her too much of Ruby, her love. Though they had only been together half a year, she stood with him in many, many battles. How could she ever forget defeating Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon with him? They fought together in every fight they entered, and as such Ruby became more of a safety blanket than anything did. Whenever Sapphire would be in trouble, Ruby would always be there to add an extra layer of defense.

That was another worry of hers: could she fight alone, for the very first time?

"Enjoying the deck there?"

As she turned, another young girl intruded Sapphire's space. This one wore a white hat with the familiar Pokeball symbol, and had a bag slung by her shoulder. The girl seemed to be a mere child, perhaps eleven, while Sapphire was a woman of sixteen. While the mystery of why a young girl would be invited to this tournament and not her lover presented itself, the girl continued to speak.

"I like the sunlight too," she said, walking to a spot on the railing next to Sapphire. "It takes away all my worries, just like a good battle." She took in a deep breath, and grinned. Sapphire continued to eye her with suspecting eyes. But rather than say anything yet, Sapphire used a trick Ruby had taught her back in Hoenn: count to three before answering somebody, since they usually start right back up again. It always helped them to get information.

So Sapphire counted in her head. _1…2…_

"So you know what sucks about this boat?"

The girl wouldn't shut up. Sapphire made a mental note to thank Ruby later.

"Everybody's so focused on practicing their battling skills for the prelims, and yet there's only two arenas. So potentially, only four trainers can practice at a time, and only two trainers are gonna benefit. That sucks!"

_1…2…_

"Besides, if you need to practice this late in the game, then why are you here? Better to relax and let you Pokemon do the same. If you weren't ready by the time you were invited here, then tough luck, I say!"

Sapphire wondered if this girl ever had an off switch.

"Hey, you know what?" The girl turned to Sapphire, with an expression of excitement. Sapphire, in contrast, still paid her no attention. "We should become buddies, like battle partners or something!"

This caught Sapphire's attention.

"I mean, none of us know what the prelims are gonna be like, right? Maybe they're a test of how well we can choose a partner, which is why we have such a long time here!"

The girl extended a hand to Sapphire. "My name is LeafGreen. My folks couldn't choose a name for me, Leaf of Green, so why not just make one up?"

Sapphire would've loved to buddy up with this little girl, just like with Ruby. But then there was a predicament: that this girl would become a replacement Ruby, with them relying on each other. And then when it came time to face one another…instead, she did what Ruby would've done here: play it cool, as if you're the one offering something the other needs.

"Look," Sapphire had to summon up all her rudeness to put up her façade, "LeafGreen, right? Look kid, if I needed a partner I'd go to the practice arenas, to look over my competition and choose the most compatible trainer for me. You just choose a random person, and it's shows you're not gonna last long."

Sapphire worried if that was putting on a little too much. Unfortunately, LeafGreen's cheery attitude seemed to have no end.

"Well then, let's just compare our parties!" LeafGreen then made a move for her bag, preparing to show her warriors off, when another voice joined them.

"What kind of moron are you, to openly tell your opponent your strategies?" The voice came not from behind the girls, but from a man laying on a beach chair to their far left. Sapphire suspected he watched them the entire time. He wore a white T-shirt, shorts, and spiked back blonde hair. "Wow," he continued, "you must be either dumb or retarded. Or perhaps you're one of those rich kids whose daddies rig the selection process?"

LeafGreen took obvious offense at the comments, but Sapphire decided to take over. "Who do you think you are, to talk to a kid like that?"

The man stood up and walked towards them. "You haven't heard of me? I'm Yellow, the number 1 champ of the Sevii Islands! Where do you fools live, Podunk, Kanto?"

Yellow was even more obnoxious than LeafGreen, and Sapphire already didn't like this tournament thing. Yellow crossed past the girls, thinking aloud. "Although, this team idea does seem like a good idea. And you say," he pointed to Sapphire, "that you want to know the other person's team before pairing up? Fine, then I propose a triple battle!"

"What?" Neither LeafGreen nor Sapphire knew what that was.

"It's simple," Yellow explained. "We'll fight a battle just like normal, except that you have to hold your own against two other opponents. The two who can stay in the longest become partners, should the need arise. Sound adequate?"

Sapphire didn't like LeafGreen's annoying attitude, and hated Yellow's egotistical attitude even more. But like it or lump it, she would need a partner just in case. LeafGreen stepped forward from the railing, taking the area to the left of the deck and opposite of Yellow. LeafGreen then declared, "I'm game!"

_We're battling and we don't even know each other. Interesting. _Sapphire wanted to be here, but this was getting to be a nuisance already.

"And you, Sapphire?" Yellow said, showing that he indeed had been with her the entire time.

_But if I'm going to make history, I'll need a partner. It's go time._ Sapphire drew a Pokeball from her waist, and flipped it in her hand. "Let's do this!"

Yellow grinned, while LeafGreen's grin was replaced instantly by an expression of determination. No matter what the prize was, she wouldn't lose a single battle.

Yellow was the first to throw his Pokeball into the center of the deck. Sapphire tied her bandana back on, and prepared for battle. His pokeball, she knew, was only the first of many to come in this competition.

She would take them one battle at a time.

End Chapter 3: Triple Entente

_R&R, true believers!_


	4. G VI: An Ambush of Good and Evil

Below the decks of the ship, the two practice rooms had been stuffed with trainers ever since it set sail, three hours ago. It was really only the size of a school gym, with two Pokemon Battle arenas painted on the floor. None the less, trainers crowded around them to watch battles and participate in them. He had stood there for an hour and a half now, in the corner of the room, sizing up the competition. In that time he had seen no Pokemon over level sixty, or any Pokemon in their third and final evolutionary state. Whatever hack had chosen the competitors must have made some gruesome mistake, he thought.

Luckily, FireRed had yet to be noticed by any of the other trainers. Either his cloak was too good of a disguise, or none of these trainers understood just who he was. And on the flip side, who wouldn't want to challenge a mysterious trainer, who hides in the shadows of a crowded room? Some trainers simply watched too much anime.

"Damn! My Onix! How did that happen?"

FireRed turned his attention to one of the two arenas, and instantly felt disgusted. A trainer had just pitted an Onix against an enemy Blastoise. As the two trainers reacted, the one with the type advantage seemed just as clueless about his victory as the loser.

Disgusted with the so-called opposition_,_ FireRed finally moved from his place, and walked to the stairway leading to the upper levels. As he did so, he felt another presence behind him. But then again, this had been going on ever since he boarded the ship. Another man was there, always close. He had felt followed since he left the bar in Vermilion city, but he never said anything. Out of the corner of his eye, FireRed saw him. He wore a blue trench coat, but that was the only thing out of the ordinary. If this man were a threat, he would've done something already. FireRed called no attention to this, and proceeded up the stairs.

At the top, he now stood between an isle of cabins and the ocean below, which was blocked off by a series of rails. FireRed walked over to the rails, and pretended to feel the breeze. He let his cloak's hood down, and his red hat already was in his bag. FireRed listened, and sure enough, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

And sure enough, it was the man from before, wearing the blue trench coat. FireRed glanced over, but by then the man had already disappeared. Perhaps the man was only a coincidence?

"Hey, kid. Kid! What's your name?"

FireRed heard the voice from behind him, followed by a sharp finger jab to the back. As he turned around, a large fist instantly collided with his jaw. FireRed stumbled aside, and fell to the floor. He then laid eyes on the most peculiar man he had ever seen.

The man who had struck him wore a blue and white cloak, with a rope belt. He had an incredibly strong build and biceps the size of Squirtle shells. Oddest of all, one of his eyes was solid white, with a scar going through it. His skin was dark as night.

FireRed stood quickly, and regained his stance. "Who," he called, "in the hell do you think you are?"

The man seemed unfazed. He spoke with a voice that matched his husky features, one that sounded like rock scraping. "Who I am, that is none of your concern. What should concern you, Pokemon Trainer Red, is that you are mine."

FireRed stumbled back slightly at surprise. He thought to ask the obvious question, but instead countered with ignorance. "Red died years ago. I don't know who you're talking about."

The man smiled, but the smile sent a chill through FireRed's spine. An instant later, an explosion of white light erupted behind him. And also in that instant, an unidentifiable force hurled itself towards FireRed. Out of instinct, he rolled out of the way, and thrust his own Pokeball onto the floor. The bird Pokemon, Pidgeot, erupted into the air as its colored feathers rippled. FireRed crouched on the floor, trying to get a grip on the situation.

The man smiled still, but now laughed. "If you aren't Red…then how do you explain those reflexes, young man?"

Another Pokemon landed into the corridor; this one being that which launched itself at FireRed. It's fiery coat, tail and white horns identified the Pokemon as a Magmar, but normally they were slow fighters. FireRed's confusion worsened, while the man standing in front of him seemed to be enjoying this more and more. "It seems I have the advantage here, Red."

FireRed decided to let the name slide. "What do you want?"

"That is none of your concern, boy. Now…enguard!"

Magmar once again disappeared, but this time it materialized again in the air, right in front of Pidgeot. Magmar held out its arms, and launched fire straight into Pidgeot's chest cavity. The bird Pokemon gave a cry of anguish before falling straight down, and slamming into the deck. FireRed was stunned—nothing had ever touched his Pokemon, much less do a critical blow.

Pidgeot attempted to stand up, but Magmar appeared in front of it again. This time, the Magmar's hands changed to silver just before colliding with FireRed's Pokemon. The blow knocked Pidgeot back into one of the cabin walls.

Magmar's trainer made no movement. "Your fighter achieved third-degree burns and a head-on metal claw attack. You can't be Red." He let out a sigh, the continued. "Magmar…finish that thing off."

"Espeon! Use Psybeam!"

From behind FireRed, a clear blast whirled through the air and collided with Magmar, sending it spiraling to the ground. FireRed turned around to see where the blast came from. Standing there was an Espeon, and behind it, the man from before with the blue trench coat. This time, FireRed could make out a stripe of red paint across his face, and a silver visor atop his brow.

The man finally moved, flinching from the blow, as if he too had been hit. The one with the blue trench coat snickered. "You use Full Synchro too much, Zasalamel. I thought you learned your lesson back in Fiore."

Zasalamel…FireRed assumed that was this man's name. But…what in the hell was Full Synchro?

"Wes," Zasalamel had a look of disgust, "I thought you'd be here."

Zasalamel clutched his left arm in agony, in the exact same place that Magmar had been hit. He groaned, and held out an Ultra Ball. In another flash of white light, Magmar returned back to the ball. "Wes, you may have gotten to him first, but it will not help your cause. Until we meet again."

Zasalamel turned to the railing, and without warning, leapt into the ocean. Another flash of light broke out. FireRed and Wes looked out over the railing, and saw Zasalamel flying away on another one of his Pokemon. FireRed couldn't identify that one, but assumed it must be powerful as well.

FireRed broke his confusion, and returned his wounded Pidgeot to its Pokeball. He held the ball out, then put it back on his belt and turned to Wes, the man in the trench coat. FireRed opened his mouth to speak, but Wes took over. "We need to go. Now."

The man ran back the way he came, and FireRed instinctively followed. He wasn't one to refuse an ally, but still asked his question. "Wes, right? What the f—"

"The ship is going to explode. We need to go. Now."

"What?"

"The ship is going to explode, damnit! We need to move!"

With that, FireRed followed Wes up to the top of the deck, where three trainers could be seen battling.

End Chapter 4: An Ambush of Good and Evil


	5. G V:Riding the Waves

_This chapter actually went through the drafting process; that's a first for me. Have fun with the dual plot lines here._

_Note: I don't own any character presented here, but my vision of them is my own._

Yellow tossed his Pokeball up into the air with a twirl as the other two combatants prepared themselves for battle. However, instantly a great horn went off all throughout the ship, the kind that sounds when a boat lands. LeafGreen commented on this, "We aren't in Orre yet…what's going on?"

Yellow's Pokeball came back to the ground at a breakneck pace, but instead he caught the ball and held it. The voice of a stern man came on all throughout the boat, interrupting any other affairs.

"Trainers from all over the globe have striven for the chance to be where you are now. On this boat are the top trainers from all over the globe, as you all should know." Sapphire looked around, first at LeafGreen, then at Yellow. Something had to be wrong for this announcement to be coming on in the middle of the trip.

:"It has come to the staff's attention that many of you are wondering what the preliminary round of the Pokemon Coliseum Tournament will be. Here is your task, at long last."

LeafGreen's gaze met Sapphire's, hers showing eagerness as well as nervousness. Yellow flipped his Pokeball in his hand, indifferent.

"…This ship, the SS Crystal, has been detonated. You will have three minutes to evacuate the ship, or you will die. The trainers who manage to make their way to Orre from here will move onto the second round. Those who take the lifeboats located to either side of the boat will be returned to Kanto, and will fail. Those who do not make it to Orre within 48 hours will also fail. Good luck, trainers."

The voice ended. Sapphire looked around, now seeing Yellow's eyes light up. They didn't believe what was said. But just then, an explosion erupted below decks, with the blast wave knocking the ship about. Sapphire fell to her knees, Yellow still stood, and LeafGreen fell to the floor with a thud.

The next thing they knew, a fire erupted downstairs, as people began to flood up to their floor from the stairs nearby. In all the commotion, Sapphire reviewed the words spoken by the captain: _The trainers who manage to make their way to Orre from here will move onto the second round._ This meant use of either a Surfing Pokemon or a Flying Pokemon, and was essentially a test of how well trainers had prepared their parties. Sapphire heard several Pokeballs opening, followed by their trainers leaping aboard their Pokemon.

Yellow waved across the deck to Sapphire. "If you still wish to take me up on that offer, doll face, then I'll meet you in Orre!" With that, he jumped off the Deck, and onto the back of a waiting Lapras.

Sapphire ignored him, and looked at her belt for a Pokemon to escape on. As she did so, she felt something tugging on her left arm. Looking up, LeafGreen was tugging on Sapphire pleadingly.

"Now what is it?"

LeafGreen looked like she was scared shitless. She looked up at Sapphire with the biggest eyes she could summon. "I-I didn't think this was any more that a battling area—I d-d-don't have any Pokemon I can ride on!"

_What. The. Hell. _Sapphire came to a crossroads: help the child to Orre, and leave her from there, or escape alone and leave her here. Neither Sapphire nor Ruby never boarded a sinking boat before, and they never had to rescue someone in the process either. But going with her natural friendly instincts, Sapphire decided to do what she could. She returned to thinking about how to get off the boat. "Hold on," Sapphire spoke, "Let me see what I have."

As soon as she said that, the boat made another rumble, knocking trainers off the dock prematurely, and almost throwing Sapphire off as well. Directly behind them, the rest of the dock went up in flames. LeafGreen held onto Sapphire harder now, seeing other trainers board lifeboats on the other side of the ship. LeafGreen refused to lose this tournament, but neither did she want to die.

Sapphire had finally decided on a Pokemon to escape with, so she took the Pokeball and replaced it with the one she was going to battle with. The flames rapidly spread across the deck, engulfing everything in its path. There wouldn't be enough time to cast out the ball and make a precise jump. Sapphire gulped, but turned her back to the flames and prepared to jump off the boat.

LeafGreen panicked, "What are we doing? What are we doing? What are we doing? What are we doing? "

Sapphire gripped the girl little girl firmly by the arm, startling her. She cried, "Hold onto me, and pray!"

And together, they jumped into the waiting ocean.

…

Now safely away from the doomed SS Crystal, now almost completely aflame, FireRed stood atop the water Pokemon, Dewgong. As he watched the carnage, Wes stood beside him, arms crossed. They stayed there for a moment, allowing FireRed to adjust from being on a cruise to now riding atop a stranger's Pokemon.

"We should get going," Wes suddenly spoke up. "It's a day's journey to Orre from here, and odds are we're going to have a bumpy ride."

FireRed turned to face Wes, with his temper raging. "Who are you, damnit, answer me! What the hell is going on?"

Wes turned away from FireRed, to the head area of his massive Dewgong. He spoke calmly, as if they hadn't narrowly escaped a doomed ship. "For now, all you need to know is that you are in danger, and that you will not win this tournament without me. You can call me Wes."

FireRed readied a comeback to Wes' comment, but Wes interrupted. "So, I assume you don't want to be called Red anymore. What's your new name?"

"FireRed," he said with a grunt. Here he stood, one of the greatest Trainers of all time, being a little puppy dog because he lost a fight. But if he had to play the loser, then he would at least know what's going on.

"Wes, right? Who was that guy? What did he mess up my Pidgeot for?" FireRed yelled, as Dewgong began to surf away, causing loud waves. Wes stood at Dewgong's upper back, with his own back to FireRed. Wes spoke with a matter-of-fact tone.

"That was Zasalamel. He's an assassin from Team Cipher, he's here to—" Wes was cut off as a Hyper Beam attack collided with Dewgong, sending it spiraling out of control for a moment. FireRed kept his footing, and noticed where the blast came from: a surfing shark Pokemon, Sharpedo, came up right next to Dewgong. Wes didn't have to guess who the rider was, judging from his black uniform.

FireRed reached to his belt on instinct, and yelled to Wes. "It's a Rocket Grunt! I don't know how the hell it got here, but we have to take it out!"

Wes put his hand in front of FireRed, a sign for him to stop. Wes turned to the grunt across the waves, as did his opponent. Neither of them watched to road; this was a fight that would take their full attention. Wes threw his Pokeball up into the air, and prepared to battle at sixty miles per hour on the water.

…

LeafGreen's screaming nearly made Sapphire deaf, as they plummeted down from the former SS Crystal into the waiting ocean below. As the two girls fell, Sapphire mentally counted in her head. She had to time this just right.

"AAAAAHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" LeafGreen shouted over and over again at the top of her lungs. Sapphire closed her eyes, to block out the noise, if only for a moment.

_As she ran through the building, Sapphire couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. She and Ruby had managed to take down Team Aqua with little to no trouble at all. Of course her team was so wounded they could be considered abused, but she didn't care. She kicked open the final locked door of the Aqua base, and from within came sounds of battle. Sapphire didn't have to guess that her love was in there, going head-to-head with Archie, the Aqua leader._

_Sapphire charged into the room, a large navy-blue tinted room with blinking machinery all around. Just like she had guessed, Ruby fought on with his reliable Combusken. A terrible decision for this battle, but Sapphire assumed that was the only Pokemon Ruby must have left. Archie stood several feet away from Ruby and his bruised fighter, with a look of triumph. In front of him, a magnificent Gyarados floated a few feet off the ground. _

_Archie rubbed his overgrown beard at Ruby. "Hah, I guess this is the end! Gyarados! Destroy that Pokemon with Dragon Rage!"_

_Ruby had yet to see his lover from across the room, nor did she make an effort to make herself known. Ruby always chose to handle himself in a battle, and avoided double battles whenever possible. If Sapphire bailed him out now, Ruby would never forgive her._

_The Gyarados summoned crimson towers to its sides, which turned to flame almost instantly. Ruby's Combusken was barely able to stand upright—it may never be able to battle after this loss. But Ruby would rather die than pull out of a battle._

_But that instant, a bolt of white light flashed across the room and exploded against the Gyarados' side. The dragon reeled for a moment, before all attention turned to the little Pokemon now in the arena. The Pokemon resembled a Pichu, or a Plusle, or something to that effect, but it wasn't either. This thing looked like a Pichu mutated into a werewolf. _

_A full voice called to the mouse-like creature in the direction from whence it came. None in the room could recognize the voice, but it sounded like a powerful presence._

"_Pachirisu," the voice called, "Use Thunder, and finish Archie's miserable fish off." In the next explosion of white light, the trainer and the odd Pokemon disappeared. The only thing that Sapphire could make out from his presence…was a green headband, worn in Ruby's style across his forehead._

Sapphire opened her eyes, now only a second from the waves. She chucked the Pokeball straight down, with all the speed she could summon. LeafGreen called out all the prayers she could remember, up until the moment that they hit the water.

Or, in their case, hit the back of the blue and yellow electric Pokemon, Lanturn. Sapphire landed onto her Pokemon feet first, the instant that the Pokeball had opened. LeafGreen, in contrast, fell facedown onto Lanturn. As soon as they had landed, Sapphire's Pokemon took off through the ocean's waves, leaving the doomed ocean liner in their midst.

Sapphire stood up carefully, but soon took her place facing forward, taking care of Lanturn's steering. She had one thought in her head: _why did I just think of that?_ She ruled that it simply had Ruby in it, and that was enough of a reason for her to recall a memory as any.

LeafGreen took a moment before standing, but soon realized that she was indeed alive. She got up, with a grin stretching from ear to ear. "Hey! We made it! We made it! We're in the next round of the tournament!"

"We're not out yet. Get down!"

Sapphire's voice had a seriousness that LeafGreen didn't think she had. The girl crouched down again, and turned to face behind them. She realized she was foolish to think they would be safe so easily; LeafGreen saw men in black suits riding various Pokemon come at them, at breakneck pace. They both knew what those black suits meant: Team Rocket. Neither of them questioned why this tournament would deploy Rockets; there were bigger problems right now.

"Hey, Sapphire," LeafGreen shouted, past the roar of the waves passing under Lanturn, "Aren't we gonna fight them?!" In response, she felt them accelerate, going almost twice as fast as before.

Sapphire turned her head back at LeafGreen, with a half grin. "No," she called. "We're gonna outrun them!"

End Chapter Five: Riding the Waves

_Sorry for making such a long chapter, but I had to get the cast off the ship somehow. R&R, true believers!_


	6. G VI: A Taste of True Power

This felt like it took forever to write, since it was done in between switching my room for my siblings'. Thanks to the mass of readers I've somehow gotten (in a week after updating the last chapter, I got 300 hits and 3 new fans! Yay!).

_Note: I own nothing here. Nada. Zip._

Wes' Pokeball erupted into a flash of light high in the air. The ball splashed into the water and was soon passed by Dewgong, and the Pokemon inside the ball fell into the ocean as well. However, the creature poked its head up a moment later, surfing with ease while keeping up with the others. It had a round shape, with a half-pink body and appendages similar to antennae: Wes had summoned his Corsola to battle.

The Rocket Grunt gave no reply, but simply pointed a finger at the Pokemon. Up from the waves, an opponent appeared: the star-shaped Pokemon with a gem in the center, Staryu. It swam sideways, as did Corsola, while they got a proper look at one another.

FireRed looked over at Wes. The mysterious trainer had a tone about him, like he meant business. He hadn't seen such a mood in a trainer since his final battle with Giovanni of Team Rocket, years ago. This match, FireRed thought, would be an interesting one.

The Rocket finally called a command in a high-pitched, young voice, "Rapid Spin! Now!"

In response, Staryu leapt from the speeding waves and collided head-on into Corsola, losing no speed while keeping up with it's Trainer on the waves. Corsola was slightly knocked back, but it too kept its current speed.

Wes said nothing, while Corsola continued to dodge impact after impact. FireRed watched on with utter boredom, until he could take no more. He yelled over the sound of Staryu and the water, "Were you planning on attacking anytime soon?"

However, FireRed spoke too soon. Corsola disappeared in the water, but did not come up.

Instead, Staryu soared out of the water, with a broken gem and bruises black as the Rocket's uniform. It crashed into Sharpedo, which in turn caused the Rocket Grunt riding it to loose his balance and fall into the waiting waters.

…

Lanturn surfed away as fast as its fins could go, cutting through the waves at a speed LeafGreen never even knew existed. She held on for dear life, while Sapphire stood up confidently on her Pokemon. Sapphire had taken up Pokemon riding as a hobby long before she met Ruby; her levels of control while riding her Lanturn stunned LeafGreen into silence.

Sapphire looked back, and noticed the Rockets getting further and further away. She grinned to herself, taking her thoughts off the road. _Watch me, Ruby. I'm gonna win this, come back, and make you the luckiest guy in Hoenn. Just you watch…_

"Sapphire—lookout!"

LeafGreen's shriek reeled Sapphire back into reality; just fast enough to dodge a bright stream of hot light before it collided into Lanturn's back. Lanturn gave out a howl as the blast burned its way into Lanturn, visible sizzling the flesh. As the creature rocked in pain, LeafGreen nearly lost her crouched stance in favor of falling off. While LeafGreen regained her footing, Sapphire looked to see where the blast came from.

The culprits were a pair of Gyarados, surfing underwater leagues faster than the pursuing Rockets. Lanturn began to slow down, and just as it did another blast came up and smashed into Lanturn's side.

And with that blast, Lanturn slowed down significantly, to the point where LeafGreen could see her own reflection in the sea. As she was about to call to Sapphire, she saw another problem: Sapphire's Pokemon had fainted. Lanturn came to a dead stop, propelled forward only by the currents.

The dragon creatures below the waves came up towards the girls again. LeafGreen saw their turquoise bodies shining underwater, and felt a pang of fear. "Sapphire," she shouted, "we have company!"

"I know!" Sapphire crouched down to the blast areas on Lanturn's back. They were third degree burns, scorching deep into the back of her Pokemon. Lanturn was knocked out with no hope of revival. Sapphire shouted at the top of her lungs to her Pokemon. "Come on, damnit, move!"

LeafGreen watched Sapphire yell into the air, horrified. She was on a fainted Pokemon in the middle of the sea, with moments before Team Rocket took her. Regardless of the Coliseum, Rockets never meant anything good. LeafGreen closed her eyes, and took deep breaths. She thought of other things, if only for a moment, before her end.

The hospital was dead quiet, as it should be at this time of night. LeafGreen sat in a chair much too big for her, outside a room. She couldn't quite make out the voices, but was able to identify them accurately enough. Daddy was yelling at the doctor, the third doctor in a row to be exact. The other two doctors either didn't think she could be saved, or that the operation was worth the cost.

_LeafGreen knew that she didn't come from the richest family in the world. It took nearly a fortune to live in Celadon City, much less afford to send LeafGreen to private school. They had almost no savings, and never expected something like this to occur. _

_But apparently, Pokerus wasn't a Pokemon only virus. Nobody really understood how the sickness would be spread, much less how to cure it. Trainers actually enjoyed having their Pokemon contract the Pokerus; it meant phenomenal ability boosts. The thought of a human contracting the disease…who knew?_

_LeafGreen chuckled empty laughs while a man exited the room. He had broad shoulders, a well-trimmed beard, glasses, and stood at a strong six feet. He closed the door behind him, looking at LeafGreen with the saddest eyes she had ever seen._

"…_Daddy?" LeafGreen came from out of the chair and stood in front of him. "Will mommy be okay?"_

_LeafGreen's father said nothing. He picked her up, sat in her chair, and did something she didn't think adults could do._

_Her father was crying._

The two Gyarados came up out of the water, directly behind Lanturn. LeafGreen was spellbound under their presence, and couldn't move. Sapphire knew what was going on, but felt powerless to change anything. Never before did she need a Pokemon to have give more than it could without hurting itself, she never forced a Pokemon to battle when it already fainted. But this was life-or-death. Rockets were closing in on them, and two Gyarados were about to take a bite out of Lanturn. Sapphire wanted—no – needed Lanturn to get up and go.

The Gyarados' had taken enough time looking over Lanturn. At the same time, they opened their mouths, and dived for the fainted creature. LeafGreen shrieked as loud as she could, knowing that nobody would help.

Suddenly, Lanturn took off faster than before. LeafGreen again almost fell off, but smiled as the Gyarados dived into plain water. But she wondered, how did Lanturn come back? Did Sapphire use a revive? LeafGreen looked back at Sapphire, or where she should've been.

Sapphire lay on Lanturn's back, unconscious.

…

With the Rocket Grunt out of the way, Wes noticed his surroundings. Dewgong had yet to slow down, and neither did Corsola, as its pink antennae poked up out of the water. He noticed no points of reference to anything, and no more trainers out. Wes assumed that the Rockets had quit their pursuit, at least for now.

Behind him, FireRed noticed the predicament as well. He reached into his backpack, and removed a yellow handheld device with a light on the front: the Pokenav. Pressing the light and a few more buttons, FireRed managed to open the main map image. "Wes," he called. "We're no more than half an hour away from Orre shores. Your Pokemon must be fast as hell."

"No." Wes continued to study the empty waters. "This is their minimum speed. That ship dropped us off much closer to shore that it led us to believe. We'll be there in no time, if we don't have anymore distractions…"

As if on cue, a surge of Gyarados surfaced all around Dewgong. FireRed jumped only a little bit, while Wes still stood his ground. He counted them all in his head. 4…5…6 Gyarados' total. While they had yet to make an attack, Wes knew he had little time. Only Teams Rocket and Aqua deployed Gyarados, and even if these were only chance encounters, this wasn't a good thing by any stretch.

It was time to show what Corsola could do, then. Wes pointed his hand out to the waves and the Dragons swimming alongside, with their jaws bared. "Corsola," he called. "Come out from the waves and use Rollout! Now!"

…

LeafGreen looked around for survivors from the ship. She could see no other trainers, and the Rockets were long gone now. Periodically a bird Pokemon and a rider would pass overhead, but nothing beyond that. LeafGreen assumed that the waves were the only territories with Rockets. Sapphire continued breathing, and as such, Lanturn kept on moving.

But eventually, LeafGreen did see another trainer, two to be exact. They rode on what appeared to be a Dewgong, about ten miles or so ahead. A pink ball crashed into multiple Gyarados, knocking them down with ease.

While she witnessed, LeafGreen only could identify one trait for either trainer: a blue coat and a silver plate that shined brightly in the sun.

End Chapter 6: A Taste of True Power

_I know, not much happens here. But trust me, we did get some of the setup for the next chapter out of the way. R&R, true believers!_


	7. G: VII: Swallowing Your Pride

Sheesh, I got more than ten comments over one chapter! Thanks you guys, your reviews are seriously the best part of my day. Enjoy this next chapter, I had to add some flavor to FireRed's "antagonist", Gold.

_Note: I own nothing. Bupkis. Nada._

Orre had a strong contrast to Johto, as anybody could tell you. Johto always had the more rural setting, with trees and tiny villages galore. Orre, on the contrary, was a country built around cities with almost no rural areas whatsoever. Smog filled the skies of most major cities, traffic jams were common everywhere, and the concept of a mall had turned into a temple of mass consumption by civilians.

This particular city also happened to be the capital of the Orre country: Phyrite City. It served as the business center and economical affair base of the desert land. A passerby may think that none of the people here had anything to do with Pokemon; they were all too busy making Orre run effectively. Of course, that person would have to be wrong. This city was all about Pokemon. Women walked down the street with their various creatures out and strutting about, older men kept their childhood Pokemon around as a reminder of how far they've come in the world, and of course the twenty-five or younger crowd had random battles on the sidewalks. Last but not least, the Phyrite Coliseum was the largest arena in Orre by a long shot.

As Gold looked out the fifty story building window, seeing the traffic jams and smog caused by them, he suddenly missed his home. He would go to battle once again for the sake of his title in only a few days.

Behind him and the window sat a table of executives, the runners of the Pokemon Coliseum Tournament. They were a total of seven men, all far past their prime. They stared at their guest with prying eyes. Gold could only recognize one face from his own adventures: the famed Giovanni of Team Rocket, and in his lap sat his iconic Persian.

"So, Pokemon Master Gold of New Bark Town," Giovanni spoke with a voice that still sounded menacing, despite inevitable aging. "I suppose you understand why you've been called in?"

Gold broke his gaze away from the window, but couldn't look Giovanni in the eyes. Gold now had fourteen years under his belt, with three years past of him holding the coveted Pokemon Master title. He held the top records in the International Hall of Fame, with his former rival Red a close second. Yet despite all this, Gold couldn't bear the thought of working with his former enemy, even though it was now the reality. "Yeah," he managed to get out slowly, using a teenage masculine voice. "I'm your bait for this whole operation. Beyond that, I don't know—"

"Look at me, boy," Giovanni interrupted with his commanding presence. He noticed Gold avoiding him, and did his best to make the most of having his most hated foe under his finger.

That is, the most hated foe that was still presumed living.

It took a minute, but Gold swallowed his pride and looked at Giovanni with hate-filled eyes. "Like I said," he continued, " I don't know what you want from me."

The men around the table remained emotionless while Giovanni handled business. "We've received word from our man on the inside that not only are powerful trainers coming, but our rivals are on their way as well. I believe you are familiar with The Covenant of Light?" Giovanni said their name with a look of complete disgust on his face. As he did this, Gold found a smile came to him.

The Covenant of Light was what Team Rocket had been to the world three years ago, but on a juxtaposing side. The fought to purify shadow Pokemon, defeat crime syndicates, and all in all put a thorn in the side of evil, whatever form it may come in. Gold wished he could've joined them when he had the chance, but that window had closed long ago. "I am," Gold said with admiration.

"Good. If you come into battle with any of their agents, in the Tournament or not, you are ordered to terminate them." Giovanni spoke with a tone that sounded like he didn't care at all. Yet when Gold's face twisted in shock and revolt, Giovanni seemed enthralled. "I would hate to see dear Crystal's beautiful body mangled on account of this mere tournament."

"If you touched her---!" Gold came towards Giovanni with a fist balled up in his pockets. Giovanni merely smiled as another youth came into action from in the back of the room. This young man crashed into Gold just as he began to throw his fist. The boy, around Gold's age, had red hair slicked back and a black leather jacket on. He clutched Gold's outstretched fist and kept it there. Gold looked at the boy with a look just as fierce as the one he gave Giovanni.

"Temper, temper." The boy held Gold tight, though he struggled. After a minute, Gold no longer resisted. Instead, he dropped his fist and glared at this boy, one who was once called a rival.

"Silver." Gold said his name with a grunt. Silver smiled a grin that made him more annoying than ever, and Gold had been more than irritated by him during his adventures.

"Glad you remember me, Gold." Silver returned Gold's fierce glare. "Keep in mind, I'm gonna be in that Tournament too. I hope we have a chance to finally settle our differences, man to man."

"What man, Silver? All I see is the sleezeball that I met years ago outside of Professor Elm's lab. You haven't changed. Still, if you think you can take my title, you're welcome to have me kick your sorry ass to the curb…again."

Giovanni reeled them in, despite his obvious enjoyment of seeing the former archenemies go at it. "Gold, I believe I've made my point clear. Defect from us and she dies. Remember that we only need you to reel in trainers. Nothing more." A moment went by, then, "You are dismissed."

Gold exited the room silently. His pride wasn't so much swallowed as shoved down his throat by the very men he swore to destroy.

…

LeafGreen rode past the man in the blue trench coat for a good hour. She had no idea what happened to her friend, but went with it. Luckily, LeafGreen was sure she wasn't lost. Over the time she spent riding Sapphire's Pokemon, she had seen other trainers flying overhead, many of these Pokemon having cuts and bruises. She assumed there were Rockets in the air as well. But even as she cared for her new friend, LeafGreen had only one thing on her mind, and it wasn't the view of Orre on the horizon.

Meanwhile, while riding Dewgong, FireRed and Wes had said nothing to each other. While Wes had some interesting things about him, FireRed had his own worries. Number one; why did Team Rocket show up? He didn't speak up, though. If they were back, FireRed could bash in their skulls again. More and more trainers appeared around Dewgong, in the air and sea, and soon they reached the beach.

…

FireRed was horribly disappointed by the meeting place of the Coliseum opposition. The beach of Phyrite City was only a beach with the sign: "COLISEUM TRAINERS WAIT HERE." The beach made FireRed hotter than when he was on Dewgong, with the hot sun beating down on him. Here was burning hot sand, no water to cool you off and even better: trash everywhere. Apparently this wasn't a very important part of the tournament.

Taking all this in, FireRed took a seat by the sign and waited while Wes minded his own business, looking through the other trainers as they landed. FireRed assumed he was looking for Zasalamel.

Wes only noticed one particular trainer: a young girl with a white cap. She sat on the beach among other trainers, beside a collapsed girl older than she. Wes went up to the girl, merely to pass the time. He called down to her, while she held the other girl's hand. "Hey," he said softly, "are you okay?"

LeafGreen didn't look up. She was too worried about Sapphire, and what happened to her. Lanturn returned to it's ball immediately after reaching the beach, luckily. Still, LeafGreen refused to abandon Sapphire, not when she owed Sapphire her life. "Not really," LeafGreen explained to the man above her. "My friend here, she passed out a while ago while riding her Pokemon. I think those guys hurt her…bad. I want to help her."

Wes appeared intrigued Those Rockets weren't very difficult opposition for him. "Passed out, you say? When?"

"When one of those Gyarados hit her Pokemon. First the Pokemon stopped dead in its tracks. She yelled at it a bit, and then we were going again. But my friend, she fainted. I don't know what'll happen to her." LeafGreen told the story with some confusion, but Wes knew exactly what it was. She had entered Full Synchro, but was unprepared for it. Wes tried to calm LeafGreen down, knowing that this girl would be okay.

"Your friend probably got tired from the hot sun," Wes lied. He didn't want to risk giving away anything confidential about him, such as the knowledge of Full Synchro. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Wes extended a hand to the girl, and she slowly took it. "I'm Wes," he said. The girl's meek nature towards him reminded Wes of another girl, long gone.

LeafGreen got up, grateful that she met another good person on the journey. But as she finally got a look at Wes, she remembered her goal back on waves: to take out the competition.

"Thanks, sir. I'm LeafGreen." With that, Wes walked off. Nobody heard their name exchange, but all the trainers already on the beach all heard her next exclamation.

"And Wes," she yelled out, "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle, right here, right now!" With that, the mass of trainers gathered around Wes and LeafGreen. A few trainers could even make out a faint smile on Wes's face.

End Chapter 7: Swallowing Your Pride

I understand if the part with Gold was better than that with Wes and LeafGreen. I really wanted to get the character of Gold across. R&R, true believers!


	8. G VIII: Never Back Down

Again, thanks for the constant support that reviewers give me. Not that I wouldn't write this story without them, but having fans just makes the writing process that much better.

_Note: I don't own anything here, save for the story._

As the crowd of trainers gathered around the two combatants, FireRed leapt into the swarm. Pushing his way through the masses, he eventually made it to the center of the crowd, where Wes stood a few empty feet away from LeafGreen, and at her feet, the incapacitated Sapphire. The chatter died down to mere whispers as the survivors of the preliminary round wondered when the impromptu match would begin. FireRed now stood next to Wes, who kept his back to the opponent.

"Wes, what the hell are you doing?"

Wes opened his blue trench coat, and eyed his Pokeballs, slung along his belt. "I'm going to battle, FireRed. Couldn't you tell?" Wes didn't care about his mission, which also happened to be the reason he was in the Pokemon Coliseum at all. Right now, all Wes cared about was smashing LeafGreen into a pulp, regardless of her being but a girl.

Counting the three Pokemon at his current disposal, Wes planned a strategy. _Dewgong's exhausted from outmaneuvering the Gyarados, and Corsola had to use it's energy to battle them. That leaves you, old pal…_

LeafGreen hadn't the problem of a tired party, since she effectively got a free ride from the S.S.Crystal. She only had to worry about which Pokemon Wes would choose, and how to beat it. Though she worried deeply about Sapphire, that issue would have to wait. She removed a green and white Pokeball from her bag, which had been thoroughly dampened by Lanturn earlier, and rotated the sphere in her palm. "Whenever you're ready, Wes," she called out. The trainers who encompassed the entire beach had been hushed into complete silence, waiting for the fight.

Opposite her, Wes readied to make his move as FireRed gripped his shoulder, getting his attention. "Don't do this. Your Pokemon can't keep this up; they've been battling for the last eight hours. Plus you'll be showing the competition your strategies." Wes shifted his shoulder, forcing off FireRed's hand.

In response, FireRed gave Wes a look that seemed to be a mixture of 'why are you doing this?' and 'why do I care?' Wes took in deep breaths as he turned to LeafGreen.

_Wes held her in his arms, the blood fading fast from her beautiful face. The night air around the motorbike cooled off the wound, but it couldn't keep her with him any longer. Wes tried to stroke her face again, to run his fingers through her gorgeous hair, but his hands wouldn't follow his commands._

_The Snagem Grunt stood far away enough that Wes couldn't hit him, but close enough that a direct Arial Ace would do critical damage. If Wes hadn't attempted to justify his reasons for destroying the Snag Machine, he and Rui would be far away now, or maybe the Grunt would be the one bleeding from his abdomen. _

Wes looked LeafGreen carefully in the eye, making sure she wouldn't back down. He sure as hell wouldn't.

"Well, Wes," the Grunt spoke in a burly voice, "It's your own fault really, leaving us and all. Now again, where is the Snag Machine? I'd hate for Altaria to attack you too…or would you enjoy being with the psychic whore?"

_Wes knew he should've fought first chance he got. It used to be his second nature, all throughout his journey to purify Pokemon. But Rui had taught him something, maybe something he shouldn't have learned: to not seek a violent means. To refuse the pull of battle. _

_And now, holding Rui, the only one he ever cared about besides his twin evolved Eevees, he decided that she didn't know what she meant. Battle was the only means keeping yourself safe, the only way to remain alive for another day._

_He laid Rui's fallen body, her stunning body on the ground, one last time. _

_Wes would never back down again._

LeafGreen spun around once, then hurled her Pokeball into the arena with full force. The ball exploded into light, soon revealing a creature that stood at six feet, with reptile skin, a green body, and leaf blades extending from its joints: the grass Pokemon Grovile had been called into the fray. In response, Wes removed his own Pokeball, containing a Pokemon that he had grown up alongside, fought with, and nearly killed with.

Wes's Espeon appeared onto the beach. FireRed no longer complained, and withdrew into the crowd and watched the match.

A gust of wind ensued as Grovile dashed towards Espeon, blades extended. On instinct Espeon dodged the way with feline accuracy, sidestepping just in the nick of time. Wes quit his daydreaming and focused on the match at hand. 'Espeon! Confusion…now!" Wes calmly called to his fighter.

Espeon jumped and soared, clear over Grovile's head. FireRed noticed that all throughout the leap, Espeon shot clear blasts from its ears at Grovile, for a total of five landed Confusion blasts. Wes's Pokemon landed behind a damaged Grovile, but could rest for a split second.

"Grovile! Leaf Blade, go!" LeafGreen commanded from her corner of the arena. In immediate response, Grovile's elbow blades lunged behind its body, before rotating to face Espeon directly for another blow. Both hits landed, with Wes's Pokemon being launched into the air, then sent soaring a few feet into the crowd.

Wes appeared dumbfounded for the first time since FireRed had met him. FireRed saw nothing wrong with the battle going on, but Wes knew something was amiss with LeafGreen's Pokemon. _No grass-type can deal that much damage with only two blows…_

Espeon fell to the sandy beach surface, and slid a few feet towards the on-looking Trainers. Using lightening-fast reflexes, Espeon immediately got up and moved to the side, avoiding another thrust from the pursuing Grovile, who slid right past its opponent. Espeon fired off two more Confusion blasts, barely knocking back Grovile, and leapt back in front of Wes.

Espeon pulsed, rocking back and forward to prepare for another attack. In contrast, Grovile simply lowered its guard, and walked back into its starting position. From the way it reacted to taking seven psychic blasts and dishing out three of its own, you wouldn't have thought it was even trying. LeafGreen didn't miss this reaction, and she grinned to herself. "Well, Wes, it looks like I have the lead here. You sure you wanna continue?"

Wes smiled a dangerous smile.

And in that instant that he and his Pokemon were off guard, Grovile smashed into Espeon with Leaf Blades extended. LeafGreen shrugged. "Have it your way, then. Grovile! Use your Hyper Combo to finish it off!"

FireRed seemed more puzzled than he did while battling Zasalamel, which surprising to him, was only six hours ago. _Hyper Combo..?_

Keeping Espeon in the air after the initial Leaf Blade assault, Grovile swiveled around and slashed again. Espeon nearly fell to the ground, but Grovile rotated and slashed this four times now, and swiveled around to do the same thing again. Espeon cried out in pain, but not before Grovile delivered a fatal blow upwards, launching Espeon a good ten feet above the beach.

Grovile leapt to Espeon's height with grace that seemed supernatural. Instead of continuing with Leaf Blade attacks, Grovile folded its arms and released them quickly, as a swarm of Razor Leaves came from it's body to cut into the opposition. Twice Grovile did this, still while descending. Finally, as a finishing blow, Grovile did a mid-air summersault and smashed it's tail into the limp Espeon, sending it crashing down into the ground.

Espeon's body kicked up a mass of sand, while Grovile landed with the grace that it leapt into the air using. Grovile lowered its guard again, and walked slowly in front of the wounded opponent, as would a Lion circling his prey. Espeon struggled to get up, and in doing so, proved that one of its legs had indeed been broken in the fall.

"Wes!" FireRed shouted to him. "Call off the match! You're through!"

"Not yet." The grin from before now spread across his entire face. "I've never seen a Pokemon that could be taught a combination attack…kudos, LeafGreen.

"However, I too have a move none of you have seen. It combines two radically different moves into one unbeatable attack. Espeon…" Wes noticed the audience showing more excitement than ever, and LeafGreen displayed a look of sheer confidence. Espeon re-focused, glaring into Grovile's eyes.

:"…Use Psychic Revenge! Now!"

At that, Espeon vanished from the arena. Before anyone else could speak, Espeon appeared above Grovile, delivering another clear blast, seeming to do no more damage than the Confusion techniques before it. As Grovile swiped above its head, Espeon vanished again and appeared at the combatant's feet, dealing out another blast. LeafGreen's look of victory turned to horror as she saw her Pokemon virtually melt before this unorthodox attack. Espeon would appear to deal a Confusion attack, and disappear instantly to attack another area. As the seventeenth blast was dealt, Grovile finally collapsed to the sandy surface of the beach with a loud 'thud'. Espeon appeared in the air in between Wes and Grovile; it landed and skidded backwards slightly.

Wes closed his eyes as he spoke, the victor. "Psychic Revenge works the same way as normal Revenge does: by dealing the amount of damage the attacker has suffered. Apparently, your Grovile could dish out attacks but couldn't take it."

The crowd burst out into cheer as LeafGreen reluctantly put her fallen warrior into it's ball again. Wes noticed the little girl start to shake, a sign that she began to cry. In response, Wes rose an arm and called throughout the crowd. "I am no victor. None of my Pokemon are in fighting condition." Wes lowered his arm and his voice, now directly addressing LeafGreen. "If this match wasn't One-on-One, you would've won." As Wes told LeafGreen the honest truth, he couldn't help wondering…_why did she challenge me?_

LeafGreen quit her silent sobbing, and retired Grovile's Pokeball to her bag. _I'm sorry, daddy…I lost…_

As the crowed died down, several busses drove up to the beach area. FireRed could count a total of eleven busses. He made way to the front of the crowd, where a stout man appeared from the first bus to dock.

"Pokemon Trainers?" He said with a passive, high-pitched voice. "We are here to take you to the Pokemon Coliseum."

FireRed felt what seemed to be joy for the tournament finally, finally beginning, but instead let a scowl on his face. It was time to prove himself as the rightful owner of the Pokemon Master title.

End Chapter Eight: Never Back Down

I hope that satisfied the readers who think the story needed a good fight. I choreographed this one to Linkin Park's song, 'Faint'. R&R true believers! We got a whole lotta angst coming from FireRed next!


	9. G IX: Emerald and Pearl

Hi again! As with most anime, I decided to use the time in between battles to do some character development! I split this chapter with FireRed and someone we haven't seen in a while. Enjoy!

And I also bring the introduction of the Story Arcs. There's four in total, all with their own name. This first one has been entitled, as you can tell, by the name 'Genesis'.

_Note: I own nothing._

The bus ride was more boring than the majority of the boat ride, he thinks. Staring out the window, FireRed looks at what most of Orre actually is: nothing. He could see tumbleweed go by every once in a while, the occasional illusion of water in the distance, but there was nothing beyond this.

The ride, the short man had said, would be three hours from the beach to Phyrite City, the home of the Pokemon Coliseum. FireRed saw some trainers reading, others sleeping, and now that it was turning dusk, the lights of the bus were turned down. It was one of those classy busses, with a TV and air conditioning and those comfy reclining seats. At least FireRed would have some time to think. Wes had gotten on one of the other five busses, and LeafGreen rode in an ambulance with Sapphire. FireRed remembered the scene the little girl made when the bus driver said Sapphire was royally screwed. He had seen Zasalamel, but he boarded another bus…luckily.

FireRed closed his eyes for a moment, wrapped around his cloak, and decided to make the most of this short break y catching a nap. Looking back on all that happened today; the ship exploding, the battle with Zasalamel, and meeting Wes among other things, he couldn't help but wonder…

"Is the Pokemon Master title really worth all this?"

The sudden voice brought FireRed back to his senses. He looked around, and noticed another presence: a girl sitting next to him, clutching her bag tightly in her arms. Her face was buried in her bag, giving off quiet sobs. She intrigued FireRed. Did she have the same thoughts as he did, about coming here only to be played with? Impossible…she couldn't have the same motives as he. None the less, the girl did interest FireRed enough for him to speak up. "What did you say?"

A small voice replied. "The title isn't worth all this. People are dead…innocent trainers are dead now because of that boat…" She didn't lift her head up in the slightest.

"You're still alive, and in the competition. Live with it." FireRed already grew tired of her. How can somebody feel sorrow for advancing in a tournament? He closed tired eyes once again, and drifted off. The girl's quiet sobs no longer disturbed him.

"_Red, why do you have to go?"_

_She had been very, very pretty then. Three years ago, to be precise. Together they sat, under the gorgeous Cerulean City skyline. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they embraced for what he knew would be the last time. Tomorrow she would go back to her gym with her sisters, and she would forget he ever existed._

"_You're already the best there ever was," she continued, speaking quietly into his chest. "Why do you have to leave?"_

_He was known as Red then, back when things were simple. It was a time when Pokemon weren't a worldwide phenomenon, a time where it took real skill to become a trainer. He had already beaten two of the more prestigious Pokemon Leagues, those of Kanto and Johto. Yet, he still wanted more. He wanted assurance that he could always be the best. Red held her close, stroking her red ponytail, kept up and to the side._

"_I have to," he told her. "Team Rocket is making a last stand in Mount Silver. I have to go…" _

_Red knew he was lying, he knew he wouldn't come back from Mount Silver. But if he had told her the real reason why he had to go, she would never have forgiven him. He had to go because…. of Gold. He had received a challenge from the only other trainer to complete the Johto and Kanto Leagues._

"She's really pretty…"

The girl next to FireRed spoke up again. She still kept her face hidden, but the crying had stopped. FireRed got a good look at this future opponent. She looked like she was around his own age of fifteen, maybe a little younger. Like LeafGreen she wore a hat with a Pokeball emblem on it. The girl wasn't stick-thin like LeafGreen, however. Her arms and thighs had more flesh on them.

"The girl with the red hair, I mean." She spoke with a high voice, one that talked in a rather monotone sound.

"How did you—"

She ignored FireRed's question. " Was it worth it?"

He tried to ignore this girl_. She must be talking to herself, right? She can't be talking to me…_

"Leaving her to be the best…was it worth it?"

FireRed noticed what she was doing instantly. She was a psychic. Sabrina had deduced his thoughts in their Gym Battle years ago, just like what was happening now. FireRed turned his attention to the window, now displaying a dark night.

Was the title worth leaving the one he thought he loved? Even now, was it worth all that had already passed, and all that was still to come? He waited a moment before responding. "No…it wasn't."

"Are you here for her?" FireRed was surprised that her emotion never changed.

FireRed answered honestly. "Yes…and no." His supposed death certainly attributed to Misty taking up with Bill instead, but FireRed blamed Gold for it. So in a way, he was here. Besides, if he didn't answer, then she would most likely read his mind anyway. FireRed thought he might as well socialize a little. The girl continued.

"I'm here for someone too. Perhaps we can help each other."

_No way,_ he thought. Wes used up a ton of energy helping FireRed out of the SS Crystal earlier, and LeafGreen's devotion to Sapphire would only slow her down. But if he said no, the girl would debate with FireRed the entire ride. He prepared to lie and agree with her, when she cut him off.

"It's all right. If you want to stay alone, you can."

_Who _is _this girl?_

"Call me Pearl, FireRed."

Pearl remained silent the rest of the ride. FireRed went to sleep, finally uninterrupted, with one thought: _weird._

…

Ruby stormed into the lab. He startled Professor Birch at first, but as Ruby approached, he went back to working on the computer. The Professor always worked late on the nights where he wasn't out studying wild Pokemon, even when his daughter was home. Ruby briskly walked over to Birch's desk, where three computer monitors displayed Pokemon data on creatures from Shinnoh and Fiore. He shoved a piece of paper at the Professor's face, then slammed it down on the one uncluttered space on the desk.

"I know she's your daughter and you care, but why did you just send her to her death? Why? Please tell me, I'm just dying to know," Ruby spat out with sheer rage. Professor Birch picked up the piece of paper: the roster of all the trainers who survived the first round of the Coliseum. He looked over the list, and went back to work.

"She has to know her lineage sometime, Ruby. I thought you of all people would want her to discover that on her own," Birch said as he mindlessly typed in new Pokedex entries.

"Bullshit. My name was on that roster, Professor. You withheld my invitation. I'm not a retard." Ruby continued to fume Sapphire's father.

"Really? I couldn't tell, Ruby. Please, I need to get back to work. This paper is due in two days and---"

Ruby slammed his fists down on the desk, shaking piles of paper off and debris. "Answer me, damnit! She's gonna get killed out there, and we know who's gonna be the one to do it." Birch didn't stir, yet Ruby continued. "Emerald is going to find her, and when he does—"

Birch hammered a fist on his keyboard and stood up to face Ruby, now enraged. "I know full well what Emerald is capable of, Ruby! Don't you dare tell me what I've known since day one, because I know more than anyone the level of danger she's in. Don't you dare."

Ruby held back the urge to punch his lover's dad right in the nose. "Then why didn't you let me go? Why didn't you at least tell her what she was getting into?"

"We both know how little you would've done, Ruby. At least Sapphire won't have you to worry about. She can either fight or die, but without a boy making her judgement even more clouded than they already are."

This comment made Ruby laugh hate-filled chuckles. "A boy, huh? If I were just a boy, despite my place in the Hall of Fame, then what would you say Emerald is, then? Oh, I know what he is. He's a monster that's gonna rip her apart! And believe me, there's a lot of other things I'd like to call him."

'Or he'll show Sapphire what she's capable of," Birch calmly replied, controlling his rage. "I think we owe her the chance to see that much."

As Birch sat back down to continue his research, Ruby stomped out of the lab, furious. 'You're out of your goddamn mind."

End Genesis IX: Emerald and Pearl

Woot for foreshadowing! The tournament roster comes out next chapter, don't miss it! R&R out there.


	10. G X: Almost Time

It's me again, with the final chapter in the Genesis story arc!

_Note: I don't own anything, not even the non Pokemon folks._

She awoke to the sound of running water. Opening her eyes with a great deal of effort, Sapphire realized she wasn't in a place she recognized. Feeling around, she could tell she was in a bed, and the lights turned on to her sides said it was nighttime. Sapphire attempted to sit up as her back screamed in agony. Propping herself up with her elbow, Sapphire finally got a look at her surroundings.

A hotel room, she judged, one much better than anything she and Ruby had ever stayed in. She slept in a queen size bed, with another beside her own. A large 64-inch TV stood atop a furnished dresser opposite the beds. A large window made up one of the walls to the far left; the other side held the bathroom and a door. The nightstand between the beds had Sapphire's familiar bandana, her waist pack, and her Pokeballs. As Sapphire moved to check that all her possessions were there, the running water ended and the bathroom door opened.

Sapphire almost didn't recognize her friend, with nothing on but a towel and her hair dripping all over. LeafGreen smiled brightly and sighed with relief at the sight of Sapphire conscious again. "You're awake finally. I was afraid you'd miss the announcement," LeafGreen said cheerily. She grabbed her clothes, which lay on her own bed, and crossed back into the bathroom. Sapphire finally sat up, and took her legs off the bed.

"How long was I out?" Sapphire asked groggily. She felt like she was hit in the head with an anvil.

LeafGreen responded from the bathroom. "About five hours," she called back. "They almost disqualified you, but I did some arguing and here you are!" A second later LeafGreen emerged from the bathroom again, wearing the clothes that she had worn earlier that day.

'Did I miss anything special?"

LeafGreen shook her head. "Not really. In a few minutes they'll be releasing the rosters for the second round, but that's about it." She decided to omit her defeat at Wes's hand, at least for now. LeafGreen tried to deny that the battle even happened. "All trainers have to share a room with somebody," she went on," so we're all here. This is a fifty-foot tower. The drawing for room partners were random, but again I did some arguing, so here we are!"

Sapphire rubbed her head, now with a splitting headache. LeafGreen sat on her bed and faced her friend. "What's wrong?" It was in that instant that the memories came flooding back to Sapphire. She could remember the desperation she felt as Lanturn fainted in the water, how the Rockets were right behind them. And then, everything felt wet and…fast. She felt as though she had been running as fast as possible, through a blue landscape. She remembered running for hours, then her memories ended. She remembered her Pokemon again, and picked up her waist pack from the nightstand.

"Where's Lanturn? Is it…"

LeafGreen cut her off. "They had our Pokemon all fully healed as we arrived. Don't worry about that." Sapphire, despite her best wishes, felt touched. Here she thought LeafGreen would be a stupid kid who wouldn't make day one. And yet LeafGreen was not only the sole reason Sapphire was still in the Coliseum, she was also the only reason all her items were in one piece; a stranger would've robbed her and possibly messed with her Pokemon too. She grinned at LeafGreen.

"Thanks," Sapphire said.

LeafGreen nodded in agreement. "What are friends for?"

…

FireRed lay in his bunk, staring at the ceiling. He had sat here for what felt like hours, waiting for his roommate. He half hoped it was Wes, half hoped it wasn't. Wes may have saved his life, but he really didn't need a friend. It would only slow him down. FireRed took off his cloak and backpack and tossed them to the corner of the room. He wore only a black undershirt and some jeans but it was a relief to not be wearing so much stuff.

Getting up, FireRed looked out his window. It had a beautiful view, encompassing all of Phyrite City and what lay beyond it. There were no stars, which he hated after sleeping under them for so much of his life. He looked over to the clock, sitting on a desk next to the TV. _1:43 AM…_ It had been quite a day. But FireRed knew it wasn't over yet. He still had to find out the battle pairings, and before that he had to see who his roommate was. Worst cast scenario: Zasalamel. FireRed brushed his spiky chestnut hair, hoping he didn't get paired with him either.

The door opened with a click of the keycard sliding. FireRed turned his attention to the door, and made a move for his belt; he never took off his Pokeballs, and therefore was never defenseless. But as his roommate came into the light, FireRed thought that getting Wes for a roommate wouldn't have been so bad. A familiar voice called to him. "Hello, FireRed."

Pearl took off her bag and sat it down next to the Television. She looked around the room for a moment before collapsing on her own bed. FireRed groaned. Bunking with a psychic…fun. He called to her. "Pearl, we need to talk." She looked at him, still sprawled over the mattress.

"Look, I only have one request. Don't read my mind again. I put up with it last time, but not again."

Pearl got up off the bed and stared at FireRed. "Fine," she said without a care. "Have they given out the pairings yet?"

FireRed shook his head, disagreeing. He noticed she had some of the most beautiful eyes he had ever witnessed. They had violet pupils, which shined against the light. The two of them locked eyes for a second, only breaking the gaze as the TV suddenly turned on.

"Good morning, Trainers," said a voice. As the image came into focus, FireRed didn't recognize the man speaking. He was a tall man with hunched shoulders and bushy black hair. He looked extremely tired, and had a cough. "I'm your host, call me Roy. Before we get on with the battle-listing **cough**, I think it's time we laid out the rules for the Pokemon Coliseum.

"You should all know the prizes by now. The winner gets the grand prize of $500,000,000, plus bragging rights, **cough** obviously. And known to only a few of you, the Pokemon Master himself has entered. Winning the tournament means you will hold this coveted title.

"Rule one: battles are not restricted to being only in the arena. They can take place anytime, anywhere, in any location in Orre. Use this to battle tougher challengers before the actual match. These battles are called 'Field Battles'.

"Second, **cough** Trainers are restricted to only having three Pokemon on them at anytime, including while in the field. Rule breakers will be dealt with.

"And finally, Trainers may only heal their parties once per day and may only use the PC once per every two days. So if you get beat in the field just before your match and you can't heal, tough luck.

"Elimination can only happen in arena battles, and one defeat means permanent defeat. Once you lose, you're gone. Field Battles do nothing. The one loophole, **cough**, is if your party is defeated and you can't heal anymore that day. Then you're screwed. Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for **cough**, the battle schedule!"

The image changed to the traditional battle chart, with names spread out all across the screen. The pairings used names and portraits to distinguish trainers. Roy's voice continued to play. "This image will be on channel 3 24 hours a day. Enjoy it! The first arena battle is in two days, and field battles may begin tomorrow at noon."

FireRed looked for his name. As he found it, he smiled to himself. The name read: "Trainer: Kite." He had no idea who that was, nor did he care. Looking for Wes's name, he saw he had gotten lucky; Wes was paired with Bug Catcher John. Zasalamel got some guy named Swimmer Matt, and Pearl got a name that didn't seem so dull: Dante. As she read the name, Pearl was aghast.

FireRed looked at her, puzzled. Could it be she wasn't able to see the roster earlier? "What is it?" he asked.

"Dante," Pearl said in a quiet voice, showing emotion for the first time, "he's my step-brother."

FireRed decided to remember the names….Kite and Dante, in 3-on-3. This should be interesting.

…

Sapphire laughed to herself as she fell down to her bed. The roster pairing…how convenient. LeafGreen looked at her as if she was insane.

"So I'm fighting him…luck of the draw I guess. If everything he told us is true, I'm gonna have a helluva match."

LeafGreen shook her head at disbelief towards Sapphire. She offered the only advice she knew. "Like I said on the boat, it's pointless to train for him now. Just get out there and show him what you're made of!"

Sapphire closed her eyes and smiled. Her match was the very third one of the tournament. It was almost time to make herself the best she could be, to make herself special in Ruby's eyes. "Besides, Sevii Island champ or not," Sapphire half said to LeafGreen and half said to herself, "Yellow's still just a jerk. I'm sure I can take him."

…_Time will tell, _LeafGreen silently told herself. Sapphire had fallen asleep already.

For all of them, the quest for glory had finally begun.

End Genesis X: Almost Time

End Story Arc: Genesis

_Need I say more? R&R as usual. _


	11. I I: The Chubby Psychic

Sorry this chapter took so bloody long to write. I finally got a copy of Pokemon Pearl, just to get the Shinnoh Pokemon into my database. I know it's supposed to be 'Sinnoh", but the Genesis arc called it that, so why change it now? Enjoy seeing the last of the Pokemon version avatars, and some more backstory before the brawl.

_Note: I own nothing. _

…

The day had passed extremely fast for FireRed. He had spent the entire day searching for this Kite character, but had no avail. He scoured the whole of Phyrite City, from top to bottom, and had no information to be gathered. FireRed began searching at nine in the morning; it was now nearly ten at night. He walked from the elevator carrying him to the room, hunched over in defeat, as he heard raised voices come from around the corner. FireRed would've ignored them if one of the voices hadn't come from a fifteen-year-old, chubby psychic.

"You think you belong here, Pearl? You're nothing. You're disgusting, you're filth. I'm glad I'll be able to destroy you personally tomorrow."

The voice sounded like it came from a man on his deathbed, or simply a man trying to be cool. FireRed knew who this would be, simply by recalling his and Pearl's conversation last night.

'No, Dante, you're wrong! I came here of my own ability, my own powers!"

"Really, now? Look here, you wad of Pokeshit, the only thing that seems to have any ability is that gut of yours."

"…Dante…"

"Father was wrong. Breeding you was a mistake. I'll be happy destroying you tomorrow. Then perhaps he'll see just how badly a mistake he made with your mother."

As FireRed heard footsteps walking away, he also heard quiet sobs coming in Pearl's direction. He crouched on the floor, eagerly awaiting the girl to enter their room. Perhaps he would go out for a late-night snack or something, anything to keep him away from this mess. But then again, he forgot: she _was_ a psychic. "FireRed, you can come in our room as well. I won't…" Pearl tried to call across the hall, but her voice failed. FireRed came out from his hiding place, and looked at a broken child. Pearl looked like she had been beaten; all her energy had been sucked from her tear-covered face. Pearl stood still as FireRed used his Keycard to open their room door.

He entered the room first, and Pearl had to take a second before entering. FireRed flicked on the lights and sat on his bed, throwing his bag to the side. Pearl slowly closed the door behind her, and walked in the room solemnly. As a shock to FireRed, she didn't go to her own bed but sat next to him. She needed somebody to talk to, so FireRed supposed he may as well listen. He'll have to live with this girl for, at the most, one more night before her match. Pearl waited a minute before speaking.

"I can't control my powers like other psychics can. I'm…unstable with them. Our father, he…he always loved both of us equally. He treated us the same exact way, and we were both accepted into the psychic community. My mother was also well liked, and since we lived in a diverse suburb, nobody cared she was normal…"

FireRed grew bored already. He had enough angst on his mind, but listened anyway for fear that Pearl would become offended at his thoughts.

"But my brother, he always was the better of us…he had full control of his abilities, he could lift and close things at a whim, he was…"

FireRed cut her off. "Why do you let him get to you, talking to you like that? He's your brother; smack him or something."

"But you see, FireRed," Pearl seemed to stop crying finally. "My mother—his stepmother—wasn't a psychic like our father. Dante has full psychic blood in him…"

FireRed got up off his bed, and leaned against the window. "Well then, just show him you can take him on. Tomorrow you're match goes, right? You guys are the second battle in the tournament. Knock his ass out."

Pearl smiled, if only faintly. FireRed crossed over to the edge of the room, to where the glass door opened up to the balcony of the room. He pushed open the door with a little effort, and stood out strongly atop all of Phyrite City, in all it's glory. He let the wind buffet his hair, and leaned against the safety bars. Pearl soon followed him out, standing beside FireRed.

"FireRed, If you don't mind…" she said meekly, "…Would you mind…being at my match?"

FireRed looked at Pearl, puzzled. She immediately picked up on his thoughts. "I know it seems strange. I only wish to have someone in the sidelines there, who can help me through the battle.'

"It's your own fight," FireRed attempted to blow her off. Instead of looking at Pearl, FireRed looked out below, at the masses of cars and bright lights swarming endlessly. "Do you really need me?" He looked at her now, and the pleading look on Pearl's face made FireRed just that more irritated. But hey, he thought, even if Dante loses, I'll get to see her fighting style for later on.

"Sure. I'll go." FireRed nearly whispered, his voice giving way after a long day of searching for what seemed to be a wild goose. Pearl jumped once, showing gratitude, and then went back in the room. FireRed waited out a little while longer.

He thought of his past lover: Misty, of the Cerulean City gym. She was so caring, so peaceful. Pearl reminded him of Misty, much to FireRed's dislike. But he realized something: he really did miss Misty, after all these years in isolation. FireRed regretted faking his own death, becoming a hermit in the Pokemon world, and he partly blamed Gold for it all. However, as FireRed knew, as he looked into the orange smog-filled sky, that he easily could've retreated from Mount Silver as a wuss, but still as a survivor.

He went into their room, and crashed on the mattress, fully clothed and all. Barely conscious, FireRed heard Pearl talk to him from her bed. "You…" she said worriedly, "…You don't think I'm fat, right?"

"Goodnight, Pearl…" FireRed drifted off into slumber, awaiting his roommate's match tomorrow. He had yet to contact Wes like he would have to—whatever Full Synchro was, he needed it to beat Zasalamel when their match came—but that could wait.

…

Ruby walked slowly along the winding, calming path of Victory Road, enjoying the pleasant change from the suddenly stuffy Littleroot Town. He took pleasures in the town's breezes and sunny skies as usual of it, but the recent betrayal of Professor Birch, combined with having to live next door to Sapphire just left him with a bad taste in his mouth. Luckily, Wally and Steven weren't occupied. Ruby requested that they meet up for the first time since the Elite Four challenge, partially due to Steven having something to show Ruby and because Wally was Ruby's only other confident.

Not daring to enter the Pokemon League without permission, regarding the tall towers and flags atop the tall guarded building, Ruby decided to wait outside for Steven to emerge from the doors, or for Wally to descend from the back of one of his Pokemon. He sat on the stone paving outside the shiny doors of the Pokemon League and waited.

_What could she be doing…?_

"So, there's mister super-depressed!"

Ruby looked up to see a child his age with brown bushy hair and the iconic button-down white tee shirt. Wally grinned widely to Ruby, beaming apparently just because he felt like it. Ruby feigned a grin, but the muscles in his mouth failed to cooperate. He reached out a hand to be lifted up, but a much older hand gripped his suddenly. Ruby's eyes witnessed the one person who had felled him in battle.

Steven hadn't changed much at all in the past year since Sapphire took the title of Pokemon Master in Hoenn from him, except for an extra wrinkle in the skin here and there. His mouth made no movements towards Ruby, but his eyes seemed to be smiling back, to Ruby's disbelief. No Pokemon stood behind him, nor did one appear near Wally. "How did you guys get here?" Ruby questioned.

Wally put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Steven gave me a ride, since he was in Mauville City at the time I was doing yet another grocery run for ma…"

"…But that matter is meaningless," Steven continued, as Wally's voice seemed to trail off into comments of a sixteen-year-old Pokemon champion still having to do chores for his mother. "I am sorry, I only recently heard of Sapphire. Are you taking it…okay?"

Not being able to keep his angst up in the midst of his only two remaining friends, Ruby shrugged cheerily in place of his true opinion. He didn't feel like making a joke about being single, but still resisted his depression towards their separation for once.

Steven put his arms around Ruby and Wally fondly as they passed through the shiny doors of the Pokemon League. Ruby immediately felt the air conditioner press it's cold air into his lungs, and looked around the somewhat familiar lobby. He recognized the pink walls of the room, with the Pokemon Center in one corner of the room, the Poke Mart occupying the other, and the path to the Elite Four in the middle. Steven took them all throughout the Elite Four rooms, speaking quietly.

'Well friends, as you all know, I can't be the Elite Four captain forever. Not only am I getting old, I'm getting too powerful to be beaten by the amateur trainer. So, I decided on a replacement for my position. He not only cleared the Sinnoh region faster than the rest, he defeated me when none other has, save for the two of you."

The three stepped into a final room, the largest one. Here was the most grandeur Ruby had ever seen in his life. The arena had been filled with as many statues of Pokemon Trainers as the room could hold. More famous trainers had their own sculptures, while the more recent heroes had plaques on the wall. Ruby was able to find his and Wally's. Ruby didn't look for Sapphire's, however. He refused to think about her, at least when he had the chance to be happy today.

A lone figure stood before them, his back turned and facing the wall. He wore a red hat, the kind that Ruby identified with either a newspaper boy or perhaps a Frenchman, which covered up his navy blue hair. The person wore an orange scarf, a simple red shirt, and blue jeans. When he turned around, Ruby placed him at around his own age of sixteen, maybe seventeen.

"Friends," Steven left Wally and Ruby to present the new guy, "This is Diamond. He's the new head of the Elite Four." Steven pointed to his allies. "Diamond, these are my friends Ruby, and Wally."

Diamond gave no acknowledgement to Wally, but strode right in front of Ruby. He squinted his blue eyes, and gave a thin smile. "So," his voice sounded like that of a salesman, "You're Ruby. Steven has told me much about you, as have my new colleges." Diamond extended a hand.

The smile, the voice that sounded like a guy who would take your money in a heartbeat…Ruby's instincts just shouted _no_ at him. Ruby didn't even make a gesture at the hand. He merely locked eyes with Diamond. In return, Diamond's glare changed from welcoming. For a split second, Ruby sensed something in this boy. It was a cross between hatred and maybe victory, like he had achieved something in meeting him. Steven didn't seem to notice, but Wally seemed wary of Diamond as well. Ruby later thought he just disliked being ignored like he was.

But without knowing why, Ruby disliked Diamond already. It seemed like no matter how he tried to make the days hurt a little less, another road block just got hurled at his neck.

End Intoxication I: The Chubby Psychic

_Next chapter is the first bit of the Pearl/Dante match, plus some more Sapphire stuff. R&R fans!_


	12. I II: The Thief in the Warehouse

So, from what I hear, you readers want some more action? Enjoy it. 

_Note: I own zilch. Bupkis, nada, zippo. _

Two Days Prior to Intoxication I… 

Sapphire knew the risks of venturing out during the Pokemon Coliseum, what with the field battles rule. However, she couldn't stand staying in her hotel room. After her adventures in Hoenn, Sapphire was unable to stay stationary for too long. Besides, LeafGreen wouldn't allow her friend to waste her last day before her first match. Together they decided to go souvenir shopping throughout Orre.

The two of them noticed some decent shops, many filled with 'I heart Pyrite' shirts, and even Sapphire succumbed to buying some. While they ventured through one particular store, filled with leather blouses and chains and the like, she regretted shopping with LeafGreen.

The store had brick walls, and the ceiling was a stark black color. Walls were covered with various heavy metal bands, some of which were dressed in ways that Sapphire found ridiculous. She stood by the department where the belts made of sniper bullets and army bags were stored. LeafGreen stared at her friend, while holding two colors of the latter.

"Come on," LeafGreen chided. "You don't like either one?"

Sapphire wasn't into the gothic look, and didn't like spending a lot of money in one place anyway. She shrugged away. LeafGreen put both bags in her store basket, which also held multiple leather tops, black skirts, and chains. Sapphire figured middle schoolers just had a gothic complex, noticing her friend banging her head to the heavy guitars and thrashing vocals playing.

LeafGreen gave Sapphire a playful pinch on the arm. "I'm buying, sheesh! Don't you see anything you like?" Sapphire never bought her clothes from a store that played music with growling vocals anyway, but she couldn't resist anything free. She strolled over to the jewelry section of the store, not far away. LeafGreen followed suit, and glared at the glass case holding the various rings and bracelets greedily.

She pointed to a bracelet, unnoticing that Sapphire was only pretending to look around the store. LeafGreen called over one of the store clerks to open the case, and Sapphire sighed in response. "I don't need anything!" she whined. Sapphire used the same bandana since she was thirteen years old; she wasn't in the mood for a new wardrobe. LeafGreen ignored the complaints while she and the clerk went to a check out counter.

Sapphire supposed LeafGreen must've had a rich father…insanely rich. When the price for all the things LeafGreen was buying came up, Sapphire nearly went into conniptions. She had never spent $567.82 at one place in her life. LeafGreen pulled out a blue credit card, and ignored the price tag altogether.

As the two friends walked out of the store and onto the searing hot streets, LeafGreen pressed a bag into Sapphire's chest. Looking into it, Sapphire discovered an Aquamarine colored bracelet. It had on it a pendant in the appearance of a cross. There were two embossed crosses, which intertwined in the middle of the pendant. The bracelet shined in Sapphire's eyes. "It's a friendship bracelet," LeafGreen explained. "The dual crosses represent you and me, our destinies intertwined. See?"

Sapphire grinned against her wishes. _It _is _cute…_ She threw away the bag in a nearby trash can, and put on the piece. LeafGreen smiled to herself, proud of a good day of shopping. The smile melted a split second later as a familiar head of spiked yellow hair reappeared out of the store they had just exited. Yellow instantly noticed Sapphire, and smiled slyly.

" A pleasure to see you here…Sapphire, right?" Yellow tried to make his voice sound smooth, and to LeafGreen's dismay, it did. She tried to look away from his bright baby blue eyes, but with each passing second she seemed to notice more handsome features on Yellow. When her eyes lowered to his six-pack threatening to pop out of his Hawaiian button down shirt, LeafGreen reluctantly blushed. She looked away while Yellow strode closer to his soon-to-be opponent.

Sapphire was no where near spellbound, and kept up her guard. "What do you want, Yellow? You're getting your match tomorrow. Shouldn't you be practicing?"

Yellow grinned as he put on sunglasses. That didn't help LeafGreen's growing crush on him slow down in the slightest. He reached to his belt and retrieved a Pokeball. "That's why I'm here. I thought we could spar. What do you say, dollface?"

LeafGreen sighed uncontrollably. Sapphire ignored her friend and reached to her own bag. "If that's what you want…bring it on!" she called. A crowd gathered prematurely as a lone figure ran between them.

The man was a blur of speed, as he rushed between Sapphire and Yellow, knocking the former down. As LeafGreen came to Yellow's side instantly, Sapphire felt slightly betrayed but let it slide. Yellow clutched his ribs and moaned in agony. "Ah…my chest…I think I broke a rib…shit! My Pokeball is gone!"

As LeafGreen attempted to help the injured Yellow stand, Sapphire instinctively bolted after the stranger, who wasn't too far away. LeafGreen was stunned, but as Yellow caught his footing she too followed suit. LeafGreen nearly tripped over her own feet as she accidentally pressed a hand to Yellow's chest.

Sapphire could run, no doubt about that. Her Running Shoes kept in their top condition, so she was able to catch up to the thief fast enough. The man suddenly ran off the sidewalk and into oncoming traffic, crossing the street and crashing into a warehouse across the street. Sapphire tried to cross the street, nearly getting hit by a car, but made it into the warehouse as well. The thief had smashed through a window for entry, and Sapphire made a dive inside the same window.

As she landed in a crouched position, she got a feel for her new surroundings. The warehouse had several crates of varying sizes scattered around. Cobwebs had grown to insane proportions, and covered the entire ceiling. The walls were a murky gray color, and dust filled Sapphire's lungs instantly. She stood up, and slowly walked around, looking for the stanger. She wasn't kept waiting long: a voice called to her.

"So, long time no see, Sapphire. Did you miss me?"

She turned to the direction of the voice. About twenty feet away stood a man who immediately intimidated her. He had a strong frame, and a handsome face that said he was about twenty years of age. He wore simple black jeans and a olive green shirt. Sapphire noticed the green headband the man wore. She could swear she had seen it somewhere before…

" I suppose you want your friend's Pokemon back?" The man flipped Yellow's Pokeball nonchalantly in his palm. Sapphire gave a puzzled look, and asked a question she knew she had the answer to, but couldn't remember it.

"How do you know me?" As Sapphire asked the question, the man smiled. Sapphire took a step back, now very afraid. Her mind told her this person was dangerous. Unfortunately, she heard a friend crash through the door of the warehouse and come running to her. LeafGreen was barely two feet from the door before the man had a Pokemon out.

A black and yellow blur crashed into LeafGreen, illuminated by electricity. LeafGreen screamed in pain, and was thrown back into a pile of crates. The man raised an eyebrow at Sapphire as his Luxio came back to his side. Sapphire almost ran to LeafGreen' side, but refused to turn her back to this person. "Ooooh, I sure hope she's alright," he said. "A spark attack isn't lethal, is it?"

Sapphire had had enough. She reached to her waist bag and removed a Pokeball, which immediately was hurled into the battlefield. Standing before her was a six-foot horse whose back and mane was aflame. The cream colored horse had a horn atop it's head. Sapphire's valiant Rapidash growled at the opposing Luxio: a fierce cat with fangs and an electric coat to match.

Before Luxio charged up for another attack, Sapphire felt a memory come back to her. She wasn't sure how she knew who this man was, or how she knew how dangerous he was, but she still knew. "You…"she said softly. "You're Emerald…aren't you?"

Emerald said nothing. His Luxio did all the talking as it smashed into the unwary Rapidash with a full-force spark attack. Rapidash stumbled back slightly, but was still in the game. Sapphire on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

Her entire right side of her body became engulfed in a searing pain, bringing her to her knees. Sapphire moaned as Emerald tilted his head to the side, almost looking sensitive. "It's happening to you too, now? I hoped I would have a challenge."

Sapphire managed to block out the pain for a split second to question Emerald. "What's…happening?"

Emerald's Luxio went to the trainer's side as he explained calmly. "See, it's this thing where our minds blend with our Pokemon's. It makes them faster and stronger, but pain gets shared between trainer and Pokemon. It's known as Full Synchro.

"I thought by now your genes would've adapted to it, but I suppose I can't have everything…" Emerald pointed his finger to Sapphire's Rapidash. "Luxio, go! Sapphire, your Rapidash can stand another hit, but can you?"

"Magmar! Flamethrower now!"

Luxio was immediately engulfed in flame and thrown to the floor. In response, Emerald grasped his right arm and grunted slightly. Magmar came into vision, leaping from a tall stack of nearby crates. Next to it was a trainer that Emerald hoped he wouldn't see for a long time. Emerald cursed under his breath. "…Zasalamel…I heard you had also enrolled in the Pokemon Coliseum…"

Sapphire was unable to question the strange robe Zasalamel wore, or his strange scar covering an eye, due to the pain of Full Synchro. Zasalamel stood strong, as did his Magmar. Luxio stood back up, and it's eyes turned feral. Emerald locked eyes with Zasalamel, noticing a real opponent.

Zasalamel held a hand in front of Sapphire, speaking in his deep, rhythmic voice. "Stay down, girl. You know not who you're dealing with."

Luxio ignited into a yellow blur of energy, and smashed into the already aflame and waiting Magmar. To Sapphire's humility, despite all her years of training, all she could do was watch.

End Intoxication II: The Thief in the Warehouse

I know I promised Pearl versus Dante, but I thought I should shed some light on something other than FireRed's story. R&R!


	13. I III: The Day It Changed

My main assistant towards Reincarnation told me that every character in this story seems to be godmodded. After this chapter, that's pretty much confirmed.

After the said muse looked over this chapter, he pointed out the disgraceful features it posessed. Behold the cleaned up version.

_Note: If I owned Pokemon I'd be filthy rich. Too bad I don't, huh?_

As Luxio attempted to slam into the opposing Magmar, it was stopped in its tracks. Magmar ignited it's hands and held Luxio down by the ears. The two Pokemon kept there, staring at each other, waiting for orders. Emerald mimicked Luxio, as his own eyes drilled into those of Zasalamel. Emerald, Sapphire noticed, looked like he was having fun. How could that be?, she wondered. If Full Synchro melded minds with trainers and Pokemon, then wouldn't pain also be transferred? Since Sapphire's Rapidash being hit caused her a great deal of pain, she assumed that must be the case. But then wouldn't Emerald realize what level of danger he's in by battling?

Emerald smiled a dangerous smile. Zasalamel braced himself, and Magmar increased its grip on Luxio. Emerald's hair began to blow up, despite there being no wind. As this happened, his eyes became much more feral. Sapphire noted his eyes became dilated. He talked in a voice that sounded garbled, as though he talked through a microphone. "Well, Cipher scum…are you ready to rumble?" Afraid of being hurt again, Sapphire hastily retired Rapidash to it's Pokeball.

Luxio rushed into Magmar's grip, overthrowing it's footing. With Magmar now off-guard, Luxio ran straight into a stack of heavy crates as it charged up energy, using Magmar to break its fall. As soon as Magmar had crashed into the wall, Luxio managed to get free of its grip. Luxio bounded away, and with it's charged up energy, blasted a thunderbolt attack at its enemy. Magmar's reflexes were increased in Full Synchro, so luckily it was able to clear the blast. Magmar dodged too slowly, however—the thunderbolt nicked Magmar in the side, forcing it to roll over. The wall took the brunt of the damage, leaving a white blast mark.

The instant Magmar was hit by the thunderbolt, Zasalamel hunched over, clutching his left breast. Sapphire managed to get up and try to come to his aid, but Zasalamel put up a hand wearily to her. "No," he gasped at her. "You…how? Nobody can synch to this level!" Sapphire couldn't ignore the blood coming out of Zasalamel's mouth.

That's when Sapphire came back down to earth, and remembered her injured friend. She stumbled up and ran to the pile of crates which buried LeafGreen, praying she wasn't wounded. Sapphire shoved away boxes frantically, until she discovered a hand coming out from the rubble. Sapphire gripped the hand and lifted out of the mess a tattered LeafGreen.

LeafGreen's wardrobe had been torn to shreds from the spark attack of Luxio, but that appeared to be the only casualty. To Sapphire's disbelief, LeafGreen had taken no damage whatsoever. LeafGreen noticed Sapphire gripping her side, the area affected when Rapidash was damaged in Full Synchro. Ironically, LeafGreen asked, "Are you okay?"

Before Sapphire could give her response, Zasalamel screamed in agony. He fell to the floor, supporting himself on weak knees. In turn, Magmar's leg was in Luxio's jaws, while it's teeth were supercharged with electricity, effectively electrocuting Magmar while gnawing at it's shoulder. Emerald's hair still flapped without wind, and his voice still sounded garbled. "Well then, Zasalamel. Maybe you'll think twice before tangling with me next time."

Luxio let go of Magmar, but not before unleashing another thunderbolt attack. This one was much more powerful than the first: it lit up the entire room in bright yellow as it jolted from Luxio's mane. Magmar yelped as it took the blast directly in the chest before falling. In response, Zasalamel didn't cry out. His body began to spasm for a moment, then he fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Emerald's hair returned to the normal position, and his voice returned to it's normal frequency. He called Luxio back into it's Pokeball. Sapphire felt as though she should've recalled her Rapidash and finished Emerald right there, but as her eyes met Emerald's stunning hazel eyes, she felt paralyzed. LeafGreen became frightened into submission, still aware of the damage done to her by Luxio, even before he entered Full Synchro. Emerald looked into Sapphire for a moment before tossing Yellow's Pokeball to her. Sapphire numbly caught the sphere in the hand that wasn't holding her side.

"Take him to a hospital," Emerald commanded. "We wouldn't want him to miss his match."

Sapphire stayed still. Emerald turned to exit the warehouse via the door behind him. Before he did so, he said one more thing to Sapphire.

"Don't hide from me. Next time I may not let you live."

…

The hospital room wasn't as large as Sapphire had expected it to be. To her dismay, the room actually seemed smaller than their hotel room. Sapphire and LeafGreen had rushed Zasalamel to the nearest hospital, which incidentally was in the same building as the Coliseum's lodgings. The nurses rushed Zasalamel into the ER, and shortly thereafter the medics uncovered that he had numerous cases of internal bleeding.

The girls at first pondered leaving Zasalamel and going to their room for an early sleep, considering Sapphire's match tomorrow. Sapphire declined the idea. She still had some questions, which she knew this man could answer. She and LeafGreen sat in separate chairs in Zasalamel's room, waiting for him to come to. They didn't have long to wait. Zasalamel groaned and opened his eyes, shocked to be in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm. "Wha…what happened?" he asked.

"That guy left," LeafGreen explained. "We had to get you to a hospital. You saved our lives!"

Zasalamel sighed tiredly. Sapphire refused to let him go back to sleep; he had to answer some things. "Your name," she said inquisitively, "It's Zasalamel, right?"

He nodded.

"And that other guy was Emerald, right?"

Another nod.

"Tell me; why did you fight him? I know it wasn't to save us." Sapphire had to do some rescuing when she was adventuring with Ruby. She always fought battles not to win in those cases, but to distract the opposition as to allow civilians to escape. Zasalamel's match seemed as though he really tried to win, despite the obvious gap between his and Emerald's abilities.

Zasalamel thought for a second before answering in his deep, solemn tone. "I shouldn't tell you of this, but since you ladies saved my life in truth, I must at least answer your questions." Sapphire let a small grin spread on her face. At last, some answers.

"This tournament isn't a mere tournament. A war is brewing, a war between organizations. Team Rocket is back, you must have realized by now." LeafGreen recalled the narrow escape from the SS Crystal as Zasalamel said this.

"Their mortal enemies…the Covenant of Light. The Covenant has sent operatives to Orre under the cover of the Coliseum."

"So," Sapphire interrupted, "You work for the Covenant? The good guys?"

Zasalamel laughed wearily. "No…Team Rocket has another enemy. You know of Team Cipher…yes?"

Sapphire never fought the organization personally, but knew what they were about. Around the time she was tackling the Elite Four with Ruby, Cipher used their Snag Machine to capture trainers' Pokemon illegally. The team would then corrupt those Pokemons' hearts, filling them with evil in exchange for pure power. Team Cipher was foiled by a young man, she heard. The young man in question betrayed Cipher's sister group, Team Snagem, and stole their Snag Machine. He began snagging back shadow Pokemon and purifying their hearts.

"So," Sapphire asked, "What group is Emerald in? The Covenant…or the Rockets?"

"Emerald fights for Team Rocket, also using the Coliseum as a ruse."

LeafGreen had a question of her own. "If those three factions are fighting, what is it for? I never heard of a gang war like that before."

Zasalamel looked as though he was betraying Team Cipher by telling what he knew, but in turn had to respect what these girls had done for him. "My superiors refused to tell me. My mission is to either defeat and capture Rocket Operative Emerald, Rocket Operative Silver, or Covenant Operative Wes. My primary mission is… "

Zasalamel took a moment to let the words come to him. Sapphire didn't care that Zasalamel could be killed for sharing information. She wished she didn't hear the last part, though.

"…To destroy the Rocket files, code-name 'Terios'."

"'Terios'?"

Zasalamel suddenly raised his voice to Sapphire. "I have told you what I know. Thank you for sparing my life, but you already know too much. I would advise you not to meet with me again."

…

Sapphire and LeafGreen sat together in their hotel room. Though they had dropped Zasalamel off in the hospital on the lobby floor an hour earlier, neither girl felt she needed a doctor's help. Sapphire emerged from their bathroom after inspecting her damaged side. The area seemed perfectly fine, yet her nerves there still blazed. She ignored the questions she had about the warring factions, and put a certain one in priority. Sapphire stood over LeafGreen, who lay on her bed, inspecting the items she bought that weren't ruined.

"What was that?"

LeafGreen gave Sapphire a puzzled look. Sapphire didn't waver. "You know damn well what I mean. You got up from a head-on spark attack like it was nothing. You should be dead!"

LeafGreen looked down, thinking for a moment. Sapphire sat beside her friend as LeafGreen began.

"Sapphire, I never told you why I was here, did I?…My mom, she's really sick. There's this rare disease, see, it's called the Pokerus. Have you heard of it?"

Sapphire nodded. A few of her opponents had Pokemon infected with the illness in Hoenn.

"Well," she continued, "my mom's supposedly the only human to have ever contracted the virus. The doctors say there's a cure for Pokemon, but it's extremely expensive. And on top of that, the doctors need to modify the cure for human usage. Altogether it would totally bankrupt my dad…" LeafGreen paused, finding her words.

"I've never told anyone this, Sapphire. When my mom got the virus, the doctors said it would make any Pokemon she used stronger, faster…better. But on mom herself, the virus battled her system until she had to go to the ER. The doctors said that the Pokerus wasn't contagious, though. I went to see mom every day. Sapphire…"

Sapphire already knew what was coming.

"…I think the Pokerus was contagious." LeafGreen held a hand up, to keep Sapphire from asking a question. "By all means, I should be dying, but I'm not. It makes my Pokemon stronger, but does nothing to me. I don't understand it, but…"

LeafGreen held Sapphire's hand tightly.

"I'm gonna use this. I'm gonna use this sickness to battle my way through the Coliseum, get that prize money, and save my mom."

Sapphire let her friend's story sink in a moment before standing up, sorting out her conflicted words. LeafGreen felt relieved: she had finally told someone of her illness, her burden. Sapphire had to tame her voice to borderline rage and pity. "Are you out of your mind, LeafGreen? What if the Pokerus has a…an incubation period before you get sick? You could be killing yourself!"

LeafGreen had to fight to keep the tears back. "Don't you think I know that? Every day I have to wonder if that runny nose I got coming out of the shower was really just coming from a chill. I need to think if I can handle a battle that day, or if I'm not up to it."

"And what if this thing is highly contagious?" Sapphire felt a pang of reluctant fear. "You could be infecting people with this incurable sickness everyday, yet your mom is worth all of it?"

LeafGreen began to shake, with more tears welling up. Sapphire was unrelenting in her tirade, though; she had yet to finish fuming. "You know how you could help your mom? Turning yourself in. Then the meds would at least have a subject who wasn't about to die, so they could try to make a cure!"

LeafGreen's voice broke in defending herself. She stayed on the bed, visibly weakened by her coming out. "My father…it would kill him if he knew. He can't…"

"Oh, big deal. Your dear daddy warbucks can't take his family dying. That's the sob story of the century."

Sapphire made a sudden move to the phone that lay on the nightstand between the two girls' beds. She had to call the hospital. No matter what LeafGreen says, she's sick. She needs help, she needs to be in bed, she needs…

LeafGreen couldn't take this anymore, not while riding on the emotional fortitude of an eleven-year-old girl. She put her head down and let the tears flow freely, doing nothing to stop Sapphire from calling 911. She found enough power in her to make a final plea with her roommate. "Please…Sapphire, don't do this…"

Sapphire refused to listen as her fingers traced the buttons on the phone. She's sick…she needs help…she can't be out here…

_"You need to be in bed, Sapphire. The tests haven't come back yet. You can go home in a week."_

_Sapphire had heard enough. Her hospital room was left open by the nurse, her IV was out being changed, and it was even snowing out—Sapphire saw her chance and took it. At only six years old, Sapphire had already enough stealth to sneak out of the largest hospital in Hoenn. _

_It was nearly midnight. She wore nothing more than a hospital gown in negative ten degrees at night, but she couldn't feel it. Sapphire ran into the park across her prison happily, grateful for the freezing cold of the snow beneath her feet and the tranquil darkness of the night. She stepped into grass for the first time in a year. Sapphire couldn't let this end….she was free._

_Sapphire knew her way home from the hospital. She could run away, go sneak home, steal some provisions and run away forever, away from her confines. _

_Sapphire stared at the roads before her, between the heaven of the park and the confines of her hospital bed. She hesitated…_

_Two men behind her suddenly. One of them grabbed her by the legs, the other shouting things to his partner that she couldn't understand. Sapphire tried to scream for help, for somebody to help her…but the men were faster. She saw a needle enter her left arm, and retained consiousness for only a second longer, long enough to remember the beauty of the park and the wonderful taste of freedom._

Sapphire slowly put the phone down. LeafGreen looked up at her, and their eyes met for a brief moment. Sapphire had come to realize what she was about to do to her only friend, to a girl who had confided in her.

Sapphire remembered the bracelet, the dual crosses on its pendant. Destinies intertwined…

LeafGreen slowly crawled across the bed, unsure. When she reached the edge where Sapphire stood, LeafGreen carefully placed her arms around her.

Sapphire closed her eyes and hugged back. The two embraced tightly, passionately. Sapphire knew the pains of confinement firsthand, the pain of seemingly endless examination.

Neither Sapphire nor LeafGreen said nothing. After such a nerve-wracking, puzzling, firghtening day, they enjoyed having someone to trust.

Sapphire wouldn't trade having a friend. Not for anything in the world…Pokerus be damned.

End Intoxication III: The Day It Changed


	14. I IV: I Once Did

Hey, guys. I really appreciate the small group of loyal fans I've obtained. But school has indeed started. Updates are probably gonna start slowing down, most likely appearing in once a week as opposed to being three or four days apart. And notice that unless I say so, Reincarnation is NOT going to die anytime soon.

Note: If I owned Pokemon, something would be very wrong with the world.

_All around him…voices. They spoke in hushed tones, surrounding his lone form, with eager eyes. He looked around the room, but he was strapped down. He clawed at his restraints, but couldn't do a thing to them; the material was some cross between fabric and steel. The table felt as though a bucket of ice had been dropped on his bare body. He could see one thing: light._

_And then there was darkness…and as the light reappeared, the figures had manifested. He couldn't see their eyes—there were no eyes—but he could hear their voices. They spoke in something he had never heard before, a tongue sounding as though the characters were vomiting and screaming. But oddly enough, he could understand one of them._

"_It has awakened…call Launch, let him know it can start whenever he feels ready."_

_Another of his captors reached for an item, one that, when held in the light, wasn't like anything he could describe. He struggled against the constraints of the table, still to no avail. The item was held directly in the middle of his vision, and as the lights faded again, all he could feel was pain. It grew stronger and stronger with each passing second, burning his nerves, searing his flesh to the bone. He screamed, but nobody came to him. The pain grew to become unbearable anymore. He cried until his voice went out…and the pain hadn't yet climaxed. _

…

"Wake up, FireRed. Wake up, it's time to go!"

FireRed groggily opened his eyes to see an excited Pearl hovering over him. She was already fully clothed, her hair was wet from a recent shower, and her favorite hat was on; she was ready to go. FireRed managed to sit up with some effort. Pearl sat on his bed, so she hurriedly got off. He looked at the clock sitting on the television: _7:45 AM…_ FireRed sighed with true relief. He remembered the fierce pain, it had felt so real just a moment ago, and yet all ended. Pearl looked at him strangely.

"FireRed," she said with her usual lack of emotion, "are you okay? You were sweating, and moaning in your sleep. I…felt it wrong to read into your dreams." Pearl spoke sincerely, FireRed noticed. He felt as though he could trust her…and yet he refused. If she could read his mind, what else could she know about him? How could he trust her…or anybody, for that matter?

Pearl scattered from the room as FireRed began to pull off his covers. "I'll meet you in the lobby, FireRed," she called as she left. FireRed showed a puzzled look as she rushed out the room, slamming the door behind her.

Weird… 

…

The Pokemon Coliseum: the embodiment of all the strongest trainers the world had to offer, all pit against each other over the course of a week…yet Gold felt nothing. Standing in the wings of the massive Phyrite area, he got a look at the surrounding environment. The actual arena was nothing more than your average battling floor: a large expanse of land marked with the iconic Pokeball outline in the center. The brown floor of the stadium had a texture hard as stone. To the opposite sides of the arena, ten-foot long platforms had been elevated a foot off the floor and surrounded by transparent boxes for the trainers to stand in. One box was red, the other green.

Gold turned his attention upwards. The arena was actually more like a long tube. Gold estimated the Coliseum was twenty stories high, holding the thousands of trainers that looked down upon him. Below the normal seating, a ring of boxes surrounded the stadium, reserved for the most powerful people in the Pokemon world. And in one of those boxes, Gold knew Giovanni would be watching…

"…and in the other corner, the one you all came here to see: elite Pokemon Master of the world, the undefeated hero, Gold of Johto!"

Upon the announcer's line, a roar of applause greeted Gold. He walked out from the wings into the arena, completely ignoring his adoring fans. Any other day, any other month, hell, any other year he would've enjoyed this tournament more than anything else. But knowing what's at stake, he couldn't have fun in any situation. Gold opened the door to his green platform as the audience still roared. Gold wondered just how the Pokemon would get out of the box.

"…this match, as are all of them, will be three rounds, three Pokemon each. Match 1, Cooltrainer Ralph versus Pokemon Master Gold…begin!"

Gold's box played battle music even. Funny, those tournament admins. The kid in the box looked like something out of a prep school, with his hair combed over and his tuxedo on. The boy tossed out a Pokeball, and to Gold's surprise, it passed right through the box and landed squarely in the arena. The ball revealed a black bird Pokemon, with what resembled a witch's hat.

"Oh! Ralph has unleashed his mighty Murkrow!"

Gold sighed_. This is the best the Rockets could give me? All my experience, and they make me fight a goddamn Murkrow? _Gold reached down past his iconic yellow hoodie, and obtained his weapon of choice from his belt. He fingered the Pokeball in front of his face for a moment, thinking things over. It's wrong to crush a mere novice in the Pro Pokemon world, he knew, but Giovanni expected nothing less than for him to crush this Ralph, to smear his Pokemon into the ground.

_The Pokemon Center's PC's…at a time, Gold thought there wasn't a thing they couldn't do. They amused him so, the idea of storing a living thing in a computer server. As Gold stored his Pokemon in the Box, he couldn't help but feel nostalgia. Feraligatr…Typhlosion…Meganium, even Noctowl, they had been with him since they were in their child-like forms. As he signed off the Box program, he held only one Pokeball. Gold turned away from the computer to face number two on his kill list._

_Silver's red hair, still slicked back in a way reminiscent of those losers his dad hired years ago to catch some other trainer's Pokemon, glistened in the light shining through the tinted windows of the Pokemon Center. Silver peered over at the computer before facing Gold. "Interesting, chum," he says with a sneer. "I take you to make one final run before the match, and you throw away your guns like that. It almost makes me wonder if you've gone haywire on us."_

_Gold tried to brush past Silver, but it didn't work. Silver gripped Gold's arm, his face an inch from Silver. "I hope you remember what's at stake," Silver warned snidely._

_Gold tore away from Silver's grip, restraining himself from ending their rivalry once and for all, right there. He stared straight into Silver's eyes. "You once cared for Crystal as much as I do…why would you do this?"_

_Silver's smirk disappeared, replaced by a serious scowl. He walked towards the door from the Pokemon Center leading to the Coliseum. "You're right," Silver whispered loudly enough so only Gold could hear. "…I once did."_

Gold realized he had kept Cooltrainer Ralph waiting for nearly five minutes. _Whatever…if they want me here, they'd better let me take my time._

The Pokeball Gold had kept: it was the one he had began his quest with, so long ago. It was his best friend, his brother, his father…his everything. They always fought together, and come what may, they will still fight. Gold wouldn't dare risk any other of his Pokemon by putting them in proximity of Team Rocket. This one…they know not to mess with. Gold tossed the Pokeball outwards; it passed effortlessly through the wall of his platform's box, and crashed open on the floor.

Gold smiled; at least Silver would get to see just how much weaker he is compared to himself.

The ball opened to reveal a Pokemon measuring about a foot in height. It had bright yellow fur, in some places bordered by black outlines. It's red cheeks flowed with electricity already. The defining feature of this Pokemon, though, were the eyes: they had lost their innocence that so many other Pokemon had.

Cooltrainer Ralph beat the announcer to the punch. He screamed through the box. "Murkrow, teach that Pichu to go back to kindergarten! Use the Dark Tackle move I showed you!"

Murkrow was instantly engulfed in darkness, the shadows covering the Pokemon manifesting seemingly out of nowhere. The now shrouded Murkrow began speeding across the arena, attempting to release all it's energy on the Pichu. Neither Pichu nor its trainer moved.

What happened next, Gold was sure nobody expected. As soon as Murkrow became in close proximity with Pichu, the baby mouse Pokemon became surrounded by a yellow bubble as Gold described it. The yellow bubble was, in actuality, electricity being fired out as a defense mechanism by Pichu. Any Pokemon who flew into the shield was instantly targeted by Pichu, and took a Thunder counter-attack. Unfortunately for Murkrow, it couldn't bear 100,000 volts coursing through it's veins. Murkrow stayed in the air, its body convulsing as Pichu lay waste to it. As the bright yellow shield dropped, Murkrow collapsed on the floor, it's stored shadow energy no longer there.

Gold noticed Cooltrainer Ralph's expression of shocked hatred as he called back Murkrow. Before Ralph could toss another Pokemon into battle, Gold spoke out. Luckily for him, the boxes were privately connected with microphones. "Hey, kid," Gold said in the most passive voice he could find. "How old are you?"

Ralph responded with the high voice of a little boy. "Uhh…eight, sir…"

Gold smiled faintly. A Prodigy Child…he couldn't hurt a little kid, much less one who has genuine skill. It could potentially scar him, to take the beating he would if the match continued.

"Take your Pokemon and go home. Don't think about the prize, think about your Pokemon. Your Murkrow had a lot of power with that Dark Tackle thing. Don't hurt your Pokemon for your own profit."

Ralph said nothing. A moment passed, and then the audience gasped. Ralph had opened his box, and stepped outside the arena. The announcer chimed in again.

"It seems Cooltrainer Ralph has surrendered! This victory goes to…Gold!"

Gold didn't care about the victory. Seeing Ralph run into the waiting arms of a proud father in the wings made his happy…a first in days.

…

Back at the Pokemon Center, Gold sat by himself with a coffee at his table. He sat there, sipping silently, waiting for a certain someone to appear. He didn't have to wait long. Silver stormed in the pink building, sitting at Gold's table across from him.

"What the hell was that?" Silver was furious. 'Really, what in the bloody hell was that? Making the kid surrender…what kind of a—"

Gold cut him off before profane words came about. " You said I had to fight. Nobody said I had to punish little kids for trying to pursue their dreams."

Silver was the one restraining himself this time. "I thought…I thought you liked to battle," he said with an edge, clenching his fists.

"I once did." Gold let that sink in, and it did. Silver sat up, staring into Gold's eyes. As he turned to leave, he kicked down his chair, calling attention to himself. Silver exited muttering things to himself.

Gold sipped his drink again, and as Silver passed the doors, another group passed in. This pair, he noticed, had a distinct presence. The girl, a short and stout, pretty eyed, purple-haired girl, got no notice. The other, a boy of fifteen, with a black shirt under a brown vest and blue jeans with spiky chestnut hair, caught Gold's attention.

"I need to heal first," Pearl said. "I need to replenish my Pokemon's PP before we fight…" Pearl trailed off, not mentioning her brother. FireRed glanced around the room for a moment, and Gold thought he had seen the child somewhere before. But where...?

The announcer began again. "Round Two: Pearl of Sinnoh versus Dante of Sinnoh, will take place in five minutes."

Pearl ran out of the Pokemon Center, her healed Pokemon in her bag, and FireRed following behind. Gold still didn't recognize this boy…his mind called attention to another character, whom he had defeated long ago. But Red had died…right?

Gold sipped his coffee.

End Intoxication IV: I Once Did

There you have it, I have nothing to say today. Tired…R&R! Zzz…


	15. I V: Family Matters

Finally, at long last, the next chapter comes. Thanks to those who stay by my story, despite the lack of constant updates.

_Note: If I owned Pokemon, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction._

As the crowd continued to jeer at the lack of entertainment Gold's match provided, Giovanni sipped his brandy from the safety of his special box seats, surrounded by his fellow Team Rocket CEOs. He did not stir when his son, Silver, entered the box with intense rage. Silver slammed the door to the room with all his might, and subsequently punched it, while roaring. When Silver finally spoke, his voice sounded raspy and filled with disgust. "That Gold thinks he can get under my skin," Silver growled, "well I'll show him. I've beaten him before, I can beat him again. Then I'll get his title…" Silver trailed off, pacifying himself with fantasies of beating his arch-nemesis.

"Calm yourself, son." Giovanni announced to the room, his fellow businessmen still silent as statues. "You may fight Gold later on. For now, we have bigger news to attend to."

The lights of the arena had blackened, with a heavy metal soundtrack playing while spotlights flashed over the stadium, tensing the moment. A man dressed in all black with a red outline to his trench coat, complete with white hair, had already entered his platform. The announcer began his segment. "Here he is, the legendary Psychic Pokemon extrordinaire of Sinnoh, Dante!

"And in this corner stands she who holds the title for the Sinnoh Survival Battle Champion…Pearl!"

Silver scowled at the two opponents, not amused. "Father," he said with a near laugh, "You can't really care about this match. It's a Vampire wannabe versus a fat chick with too much hair dye!"

Giovanni put a hand up, quieting his son. "When I need your opinion, dear son, I shall ask for it."

…

Despite FireRed's invigorating presence, despite the stadium full of people cheering her on, and despite the idea of having fame merely by being in this tournament, Pearl felt fear. Even though Dante stood several meters away from her, Pearl could feel his piercing eyes, the ones of her superior brother who believes she exists solely to destroy her, to keep reminding her that she was an accident.

Dante's shadowy voice chimed in through the speakers of her green battle dome. "Oh little sister…" he said as Pearl shuddered, startled. 'You think you're worthy of being here, among the best trainers of all time? You? A half-breed? Who that can't even fully control her abilities yet? Ha! "

Pearl tried to read his mind…nothing. He had far superior talent in regards to their psychic powers, and she expected him to put up mental barriers against her. But…was he reading her? Could he read Pearl without her even knowing it? Was he reading her right now, manipulating her thoughts to make her fumble?

No…she couldn't let Dante get to her. She made her way here on her own abilities. Dante can say what he wants, and if he wins, then he wins. But Dante is no more than an opponent, and if he wins, then he wins because he genuinely is stronger.

_No more running, no more second guessing…not for me. Father is watching, mother is watching…FireRed is watching me. I cannot loose. _Pearl went into her pocket and removed a Pokeball. She spoke with true, white-hot determination. "The time for talking is done, Dante."

Dante smiled, sending a shock up Pearl's spine. "I agree," he said, removing a Pokeball from his inner coat.

…

When Silver decided to return to his father's box seating, Giovanni had been surrounded by his CEOs, all of whom talked in hushed tones. Silver, quietly closing the door to the room, felt like he could cut all the sudden tension with a knife. The aged assistants to Giovanni sat around him with their various laptops out, all sweating a river.

"Father…" Silver tried to approach Giovanni.

Giovanni held up his hand to the CEOs, silencing them instantly. He rose with a grunt, showing his aging bones. Silver stayed put as his father addressed him with business professionalism, a sign that this was a part of his latest plan. Silver knew he was about to be used.

"Son," Giovanni started. 'You're right, this match is a bit trivial. My informants detect the presence of the Covenant and Cipher here, in the arena."

Silver would've groaned at the proposal of crushing more Covenant and Cipher grunts, but he couldn't embarrass his father in front of his colleagues. He simply held his posture and made his orders seem like they were delivered to a soldier, not a son.

"…You know what to do," Giovanni finished. Silver noticed his wrinkles moved slightly. He really was getting too old for this organized crime business…but it wasn't Silver's place to say that. Silver bit his tongue and exited the box silently. As he did so, the CEO to Giovanni's immediate right asked a hushed question.

"Sir, if indeed your son fights _him_, what will the outcome be?

Giovanni said nothing. His son had never failed in 'family matters' before. And now that Red was dead and Gold was kept on a tight leash, none could stop him.

…

Silver left the hallways behind the box rooms and began a slow walk through the lobby of the Phyrite Coliseum. The large hall, with ticket booths and shops and kiosks galore, had become emptied at the start of Gold's match. Any latecomers surely were in their seats now. The floors were littered with chips and candy wrappers, and the tall roof of the hall had its air conditioners on full blast. Silver sighed.

"_You lost to that boy AGAIN?"_

_Silver braced himself for another sock to the jaw, and this time he was rewarded with one to the stomach. The goons gripped Silver by his arms, holding him tight by his arms. He was hopelessly outmatched. These men, in their suits and their sunglasses, were easily three times the size of a ten year old boy. Silver hung limp in their grasp, and he winced as a third man cracked his knuckles. The blows began to rain down upon him almost as hard as the insults of his father did, who stood behind his bodyguards, letting the two means of discipline work together._

"_After all the Pokemon training and mentoring I've paid for?" A sock to the jaw._

"_A nobody from a hick town just up and beats you senseless?" A triple-punch combo to the stomach, making him cough up blood._

"_All I ask…" A knee to the chest._

"_Is for my son to be worthy of the Team Rocket family…" A backhand to the skull._

"_And yet I can't even get that much. I gave you life for nothing." The guard pauses, showing Giovanni his son's beaten, limp, bloodied form. Giovanni nods to keep going. _

"_Maybe I should hire this Gold boy instead," A right hook across the left cheek._

"_Or kill his family," a left hook to the right._

"_Or maybe even kidnap that Crystal girl and make her entertain our grunts! That would motivate you to win, right?"_

_That's when Silver drifted into limbo. He can talk of Gold all he wants, he can speak of his disgrace all he wants, but Crystal should be left alone. _

_The guards dropped him finally, letting his convulsing body tumble to the ground. Giovanni stood above him, his face stern. "I thought I told you, son…"_

_The guards left the room finally. The big one leaves his brass knuckles on the floor, and Giovanni follows them. He had to see to the building of their Goldenrod Town scheme, and there wasn't a moment to lose. Standing in the threshold, Giovanni's words echoed to Silver._

"…_Love is for fools."_

Silver touched his right cheek. He felt the scar there, beaten into him from who knows which instance of losing a battle. He came down to reality and began to walk away when two female figures crashed in through the doors of the empty hall. One was a teenager, perhaps fifteen or sixteen, with a red bandana and a matching shirt and skirt. The other was easily younger than thirteen, wearing her white hat with the infamous Pokeball emblem, and wearing a belt of sniper bullets. The older girl, nearly a woman upon closer inspection, ran past Silver and into the waiting room wings behind the arena.

"Come on, LeafGreen!" she called. "We made it, my match doesn't start for a few minutes!"

And the younger girl, not even with a hint of feminine curve, buckled into Silver, attempting to catch up. She was huffing and puffing and sweating and groaning, so when she hit Silver she didn't bother to apologize. LeafGreen looked back at him and kept running her pitiful childlike pace.

Her eyes instantly connected with the onyx eyes of Silver, whose gaze threatened to strike fear into LeafGreen. In that one instant, she could feel fear, hatred, anger, and at the same time, understanding, wanting, and…even love.

LeafGreen ran into the wings with Sapphire. She wouldn't forget this man anytime soon.

…

Pearl threw her Pokeball out onto the arena floor simultaneously with her older brother. Their Pokeballs cracked open to reveal two drastically different, yet very similar Pokemon. In Pearl's corner stood Chingling, the Pokemon whose true powers could only be unlocked through friendship. Dante wielded Alakazam, the version of Kadabra with its true potential untapped.

Pearl couldn't contain her emotions any longer. As with any psychic Pokemon, she sent commands via her mind, and when she felt the need to attack, Chingling rushed into Alakazam.

"Oh! The match begins with the underdog Chingling running into battle!" Pearl wished the announcer would shut up.

Alakazam held out its dual spoons in Chingling's direction, who was mere meters away from tackling its opposition. Alakazam let out a quick burst of multicolored energy through its spoons, which sent ripples in the air: a Psybeam. Just as it was half an inch from Chingling's yellow, bouncy body, it disappeared in thin air, reappearing behind Alakazam. Chingling skidded back slightly when it re-emerged, telling Dante all about Pearl's Pokemon: it used speed, not teleportation.

Pearl smiled; she could push back Dante if she could outrun him. Chingling focused its long strands of purple bells and unleashed the same attack that it had faced. It was about to connect…

The blast scattered all around, no longer in a compact form. It bounced away from Alakazam and crashed into the walls of the stadium.

Dante snickered. "Sorry, little sister. I admire your speed, but that is merely a physical ability…tell me, do you know just how much focus is required to continuously disrupt Psychic attacks?"

Chingling froze in confusion, giving Alakazam an opening. It fired another Psybeam, and this one connected. Chingling was sent flying, spiraling to the other end of the arena.

Pearl began to sweat, as did FireRed, who continued to watch from the wings. _How do you beat an opponent who you can't attack?_

Before this was over, Pearl would know that it was possible…or not.

End Intoxication V: Family Matters

Sorry this took so bloody long to make. Blame my Honors US History teacher. R&R!


	16. I VI: Evening Star

School is evil. SAT prep classes are evil. Break-ups are evil. Need I say more?

_Note: If I owned Pokemon I would never have allowed Croagunk into existence._

Pearl would not give up. In the face of humiliation to the Pokemon World, of being branded a loser, of being inferior to her full-Psychic blood brother, Pearl would not run. Dante expected as much from his step-sister, after all the years of patronizing her. Weak, disgusting, fat, a waste of carbon, all these things and more had been directed at Pearl. Dante knew she would try her best here. His Alakazam didn't lower its guard.

Chingling didn't even hit the ground. It disappeared an instant before touching down, only to reappear beside Alakazam, again skidding slightly from the momentum to achieve such speeds. Dante smirked. Alakazam was a Pokemon with all the power it could possibly acquire. If he can disrupt all Chingling's attacks, they _will _be disrupted. Chingling attempted to unleash a Confusion wave, only to have it ripple out from a compact form and explode. Before Alakazam could react, Chingling leapt back to its starting position, in front of Pearl's dome.

Alakazam rushed suddenly into Chingling, stopping an inch in front of the enemy. While Chingling was momentarily surprised, Alakazam used its spoons and connected with a Confusion attack of its own. Chingling was sent soaring once again, colliding with Pearl's dome.

Pearl called out to her Pokemon, and Dante laughed maliciously. "Sister, I must give you credit for trying. But you simply cannot breach our difference in power levels. Surrender!"

Pearl flashed a look of hatred. She _hated _Dante. He knew it. And with that, he winked at his sibling.

Alakazam aimed a spoon at Chingling's head. The weaker Pokemon, however, still had speed on its side. Chingling vanished and reappeared at the other side of the arena. Pearl, meanwhile had to think of a plan. _I can't use my main attacks, such as Psychic and Psybeam. That leaves head on moves, and my brother is probably expecting them. I have one more move._

Chingling remained stationary, confusing Alakazam. Dante was taken aback by the pause in movement. He looked to Pearl for a sign. She winked.

Chingling rushed Alakazam, and instinctively a Psychic barrier went up between the two Pokemon. But to Alakazam's surprise, Chingling passed right through the shield and smashed into Alakazam. The foe fell to the ground hard and skidded all the way across the arena, ending up in front of Dante. Again Chingling had left the answer: purple burn marks lined Alakazam's chest.

"So, Pearl," Dante said with malice, "You taught your Pokemon to balance Ghost powers with Psychic ones equally? Quite a feat for a half-breed. Perhaps your mundane mother gave you that ability?"

Pearl pointed a finger at Alakazam. She could win this, and she was going to give her all. "Well, Dante…"

Chingling again ignited with Ghost Energy, and again tackled Alakazam, dealing a great amount of damage. Psychic powers were equal to Ghost powers, so that disrupting trick was useless. And as for speed…Alakazam was in trouble.

"…You have to use what your mother gave you! Chingling, go!"

…

FireRed found a grin go across his face. Pearl hated this man with all her heart, and she was getting all her anger out. Hopefully, he thought, this would make her weirdness subside. Alakazam getting pushed back by a Chingling, that was unorthodox. But as Pearl used what seemed to be her first attempt at trash talk, he heard voices back in the wings. He listened…and heard footsteps to go along with them. A lot of footsteps.

"Let's go!" "Another win for the Covenant is on it's way!"

So, the Covenant of Light had infiltrated the arena. FireRed understood that he swore to stand by Pearl in her match, but if the Covenant had something to do here, it must have something to do with Team Rocket.

He remembered the attack after the SS Crystal had sunk, how the Rocket grunts were on him and Wes almost instantly. Wes was a member of the Covenant; could he have called in the Calvary?

FireRed hoped Pearl would forgive him. Normally he didn't care what his opposition thought of him, but he did have to live with this girl until he had his title back. FireRed waited for the noise to subside, and ran into the wings of the arena, Pokeballs at the ready.

…

"What do you mean, I can't come in?! My match is next!"

Sapphire looked like she was ready to mow down the guard, but he was a good hundred pounds heavier than she. He stood between Sapphire and the entrance to the wings, and that was a bad thing. LeafGreen knew Sapphire's patience was wearing thin.

"Sorry, kid. There's something going on soon. Can't come in…" The man trailed off when he heard footsteps charge in from behind the two girls. Before the man could react, a Pokeball was in his hand. It was too late. Sapphire and LeafGreen heard the advancing footsteps, and turned as well. Smokescreen suddenly clouded all, and suddenly an onslaught of men crowded the area. Neither girl could made out what was being said. When the smoke finally cleared, LeafGreen found herself alone. Not exactly alone: she stood in the midst of two dead men, both cloaked in blue uniform, and the man that she met only moments earlier in the lobby.

LeafGreen rose, and disregarded the man, and ran in the direction the crowd did. She noticed something was wrong: Sapphire was missing!

Silver put himself in her path. Again, LeafGreen was blocked from the wings. Only this time, LeafGreen's friend was missing, and she had ran out of patience.

"MOVE IT!!" LeafGreen yelled at Silver, but he was unmoving. Instead, he closed in on LeafGreen. Silver noticed something about her, something he hadn't noticed in the lobby: she wore no uniform of any faction. She was neutral, and under Giovanni's orders, there must be no witnesses. Silver drew a Pokeball.

"I'm sorry you had to become involved," he said softly to her, "but like these men, I cannot let you leave here alive."

LeafGreen looked at the men. She recognized one of them: the man who had blocked her and Sapphire's passage. LeafGreen drew her weapon as well. "Separating me from my friend, that's a choice you'll regret. I'll say again: move!" LeafGreen gave nothing.

Silver knew what he was doing was wrong. He was going to murder a little girl, but again, family business matters first. Besides, it wasn't the first time he had to kill an innocent. Only this time, things were different. He didn't have to kill the one he loved, and Gold wasn't here to stop him…

Silver dropped his Pokeball at his feet. Standing behind him now was a ten foot dinosaur, cloaked in olive armor: Tyranitar had been summoned to the floor.

And LeafGreen knew what to do. "I _will _go see my friend, whether you're gonna stop me or not!" Her Pokeball cracked open on the ground, releasing her Grovile, leaf blades at the ready. Silver hadn't expected her to fight back, but it will make things easier when he has to dispose of her.

LeafGreen, though, was going to make sure Silver was the one coming away from this injured. "Now," she cried, "bring it!!"

…

Chingling had rocket back and forth the arena at Alakazam, knocking it back and dealing damage all at the same time. Dante had yet to mount an effective counter. Yet mysteriously, he still smiled. Pearl looked at him curiously, and finally he responded.

"Dear sister. I always knew you to be weak, and this is a shock. But do not worry…"

Alakazam suddenly stopped Chingling from smashing into it. Alakazam had also tackled Chingling, and Alakazam's tackle move overpowered it's foe. Chingling ricocheted back, falling to the floor, Ghost powers faded.

"…Do not think that Alakazam does not know that simple rush tackle move as well."

Pearl understood that Dante had led her on to believe she could win. How much power did that mean Dante had remaining? Could victory even be possible?

Pearl's answer was a blatant yes. She called to Dante. "Now we enter endgame, dear brother. Chingling! Full force, go now!"

Dante grinned. "I agree, dear sister! Alakazam, use your Rush Tackle as well!"

Chingling bashed heads with Alakazam again, this time not bouncing back. Both Pokemon held their position, attempting to knock the other back. At such a late stage in battle, the Pokemon to fall would most likely KO instantly. Chingling pushed Alakazam with Ghost power, while Alakazam pushed back with Psychic power. Chingling started to give in, and Dante bellowed laughter.

"I win, sister. I said it before: you cannot beat me by birthright!"

"You think so? I would guess again, Dante."

Like magic, another Chingling collided into Alakazam sideways! Alakazam soared into the opposite wall of the arena, crying in agony. Dante looked mystified: Chingling was right there! I saw it! How did…

The other Chingling disappeared, leaving the one that smashed from the sides. The entire time, Dante realized, that Chingling Alakazam was rushing against was an afterimage?! Can a Chingling be that fast, that even his elite Alakazam missed it?

The announcer chimed in. "After a stunning battle that left us all surprised, including me…Pokemon Trainer Pearl moves on to the next match!"

Pearl retired Chingling to its Pokeball. But as she did so, she noticed Dante simply left his dome, calling Alakazam back as he did so. He had nothing to say. After years of patronizing his step-sister at her partial Psychic heritage, he had just been completely decimated by her. It was done, his career was over. Losing to her, in the first match, no less, was a humiliation greater than anything he had ever said to Pearl.

Pearl ran out of her dome to the wings, in tears. She, too, knew what this match meant. She had finally put Dante in his place, finally showed her what she could do. She fled to the wings. She couldn't wait to fall into FireRed's arms…

…wait. Where did FireRed go?

End Intoxication VI: Evening Star

_Points to anyone who can decipher the meaning of this title! R&R fans. _


	17. I VII: Body Breakdown

_My thanks goes out to the readers. In an insane world, you guys make my day._

_Note: If I owned Pokemon, you can bet it would be like this._

Ruby hadn't returned to many cities since his victory over the Hoenn League, and Slateport City was one of those cities. The city had changed drastically in the three years that had passed since he and Sapphire came through on their way to the next Pokemon Gym. The farmer's market, while once a simple district of maybe ten or twenty shops, had evolved into a portion of the city with hundreds of small shops, maybe even more. The beach had struck fame in the time passed, and many more children wearing inner-tubes came through requesting trainers to battle. The boat port had grown from being a simple building to a full-on wharf, containing fifty plus commercial and cargo liners. Indeed, walking through the town reminded Ruby of just how much things had changed.

The skies had turned to a milky gray, and the ocean breeze managed to single-handedly defeat the crowds of surfers, so the random battle count was kept to a minimum; something both Wally and Ruby were extremely grateful for. They simply wanted to get away from their mundane lives of fangirls and pro matches in the Battle Frontier, at least for a day. The two friends stopped in front of the ship docks. Wally nearly left his friend behind, but he looked back to see Ruby striking a pose. Ruby looked off into the horizon, letting the wind blow through the polar hair upon his head, and letting his coat's collar blow where it may. Indeed it looked cool, but Wally was sure this was coincidental. Ruby had too many things on his mind right now to let an ego get in the way.

Wally stopped to attempt to communicate. "Ruby," he said with an understanding tone. "Come on, pal. You've been going on like this for almost a two weeks now. I'm sure Sapphire's fine." This last part Wally knew was uncertain. Sapphire hadn't made any attempts to contact her lover or her father; something was wrong.

Ruby remembered the time he came here with Sapphire, in a time that seemed so long ago that he felt ancient.

"_Ruby, lay off! This hat doesn't look that bad, right? Right?"_

_Ruby tried to stifle a laugh as Sapphire attempted to pass off a fruit hat as stylish. Most of the sailors in the small dock roared at the child, and Ruby knew she was only doing it for the attention. She was like that, Ruby had realized a while ago. She was reckless, caring, and borderline schizophrenic with the way she could go from happy to serious and back again in the heat of battle. _

_But as Sapphire showed her moves off to the sailors, all whom were in uproarious laughter on the floors, Ruby couldn't help but find himself attracted. Sapphire had some of the most stunning features he had ever seen: eyes that paralyzed worse than any Thunder Wave, hair that flowed seamlessly with the wind, and her more feminine features didn't disappoint either. Ruby started to blush as he looked away when Sapphire began to shake her hips at one particular sailor, who had decided to play along._

_Sapphire noticed. "Hmm? Ruby, what's wrong? Feel left out because you don't have one of these dazzling fruit hats?" The sailors continued to egg Sapphire on, and a few had even begun to steal bananas and apples from her hat. _

_Ruby let out a chuckle against his will. He was usually the more serious of the two, the one who handled all the serious skirmishes without hesitation, and Sapphire knew she just opened him up. Sapphire smiled sweetly at Ruby, shaking her head in humor. _

Things had been so simple then, Ruby thought. Wally wasn't going to bring him back down to earth any time soon…but the following helicopter could.

BOOM!

Wally and Ruby instinctively ducked as they looked on in terror. Smoke suddenly covered the boys' vision. Wally yelled out over the chaos of civilians screams, "Ruby? Where the bloody hell are you?"

Ruby punched his friend in the shoulder while attempting to pinpoint exactly what had happened. Unfortunately, it didn't take him long to find out where the smoke and cries came from.

The farmers' market district had been leveled in an eruption of flame. Ruby kept his eyes glued to the helicopter as it flew away. As it slowly fell to the ground, he saw men in gray suits fall to the floor from cords attached to the craft…a lot of men. Ruby counted over fifty, and Wally had soon recovered from the sudden attack.

Ruby ran off in the direction of the helicopter men. He knew exactly where that place was: the lighthouse, not even a mile away from the main wharf. And as Wally began to follow, the uniformed men split into groups. One group of three came straight for the boys. Ruby could make out their allegiance now: the uniforms were gray colored. This was an attack by Team Cipher.

The three men in the group tossed out their Pokeballs, which exploded into a triplet of Houndooms. Wally said nothing: he had fought alongside Ruby and Sapphire enough times to know what to do during a battle like this. Gardevoir, Wally's signature psychic and grass airborne Pokemon, already had his enemies cleared via a Psybeam, allowing Ruby to run straight through the opposition.

The smoke from the previous bombing hadn't begun to clear, but Ruby could see clearly what he had to do. Sapphire, his one and only love, was fighting to make him proud. Ruby would do the same for her.

…

Tyranitar may have bulk in his corner, but Grovile had a speed that an armored Pokemon couldn't hope to match. Grovile finished smashing its tail into the enemy, sending it careening into the lobby ticket booth. Silver said nothing, while LeafGreen gave a faint smile.

Grovile gave Tyranitar a moment to get up before attacking again, this time with a barrage of Leaf Cutter attacks to the skull, forcing Tyranitar to cry out in pain and crouch over, holding its head. Silver grunted, displeased.

"Come on," LeafGreen taunted. "Is that the best you can do? Let me see my friend, one last time!"

Silver gave no response. Tyranitar still held its head in torment from the beating it had already suffered.

"Fine then!" LeafGreen prepared to send an order. "Grovile, use your Hyper Comb--!" LeafGreen suddenly clutched her stomach, and a fit of coughing flew from her. LeafGreen couldn't help it: her stomach hurt like she had never imagined, and her lungs felt like they were about to explode. She fell to her knees in agony. _Is this…what the Pokerus is?_

Silver saw his chance. While Grovile was in confusion at the lack of orders, Tyranitar slammed its skull into Grovile's jaw, knocking the Pokemon back. Tyranitar followed up with consequent Slash attacks to the gut, and ended with a body slam, making Grovile fall to the floor. Tyranitar wasn't done yet. Now that Grovile had indeed hit the floor hard, Tyranitar slammed its foot down hard, sending a split across the floor. The attack sent a shockwave through Grovile's body, causing it to spasm in pain, and giving LeafGreen's illness a turn for the worse.

Silver felt mildly satisfied. The girl had put up a fight, but ultimately he was the stronger trainer. "Tyranitar!" Silver issued his final commands. "Destroy that Pokemon with another body slam!"

LeafGreen laughed, despite how her voice was raspy now from coughing. Silver raised an eyebrow in suspicion, and when he noticed what had happened, it was too late: Tyranitar was already in the air and falling.

The match was over. Grovile extended its arms, and razor-sharp vine whips came from its fingers. Within seconds, Tyranitar was permeated by ten vines with the thickness of steel pipes. Tyranitar fell to the floor, slightly breathing, Grovile doing the same.

The match was a draw, and Silver knew it. Tyranitar retired to its Pokeball as did Grovile, and their trainers stood there staring each other down. Silver didn't know what to do: it looked like his opponent was having an asthma attack. Does he help, or complete the mission of eliminating witnesses? He didn't have to wait long. The Poketech on Silver's arm began to speak to him in his father's voice.

"Silver? What are you doing?"

Silver didn't respond. He didn't know how to describe what had happened.

"Never mind. My Rocket Grunts need help—they say they're being helped by three men on the inside, two that may be neutral!"

Silver turned off his Poketech. He had another mission. LeafGreen had managed to stand again, her outburst seemingly under control. Silver glared at her as he began to walk away. "You got lucky," he said in a monotone.

"Hah, that's the second time someone's said that," LeafGreen replied, remembering the skirmish with Emerald.

"The name is Silver. Take a note of it." Silver walked away as he finished his sentence. "If you do indeed survive this ordeal, I would like a rematch."

LeafGreen took a moment to catch her breath before running off in the same direction, finally being able to catch up to Sapphire.

…

With Wally providing cover fire, Ruby had stormed into the lighthouse. It remained unchanged for the worse: no elevator. Ruby kicked in the already scorched door to the tower, and went inside to see the greatest evil imaginable: stairs, lots of stairs.

From the very top, Ruby looked up and saw a large number of Cipher operatives gathering. One of the men, wearing the iconic goggles and cape, looked down the tower just at the moment Ruby was looking up. They locked eyes, the man shouted to his troupe, and in seconds Ruby had enemies coming at him. They weren't simply running down the staircase, though. That'd be too easy; these guys had taken to their various flying Pokemon, and flew down at him.

Ruby grinned sheepishly. _Finally, some fun._

Ruby saw the blue and yellow staircase across from him, and faced his hatred of walking. Ruby bolted up the spiraling staircase as fast as he could, with the Cipher Ops descending down rapidly after him. Ruby could make out exactly what they were riding. Ruby couldn't believe it, but his five pursers all rode the extremely elusive Pokemon Dragonair, with its elegant blue body and white fins glistening in the orange glare of the flames consuming the city.

Wally stormed in beside his Gardevoir, and he too took to riding his Pokemon.

Ruby faced his first enemy. A Dragonair positioned itself directly to the side of Ruby and strafed upwards, keeping its head pointed at him. And in seconds, a white, explosive Hyper Beam flew from its head and threatened to engulf Ruby. He ducked, losing no speed while running up the stairs, and the blast narrowly missed him. Ruby looked over for his cover fire, and saw Wally tangling with two of the riders on his own. Ruby didn't want to waste his Pokemon on these small-fry, but he had no choice. He reached into his coat pocket and extracted the Pokeball he had been with since the beginning. Ruby threw it on the stairs and continued to run.

The Dragonair prepared another blast, but by then it was too late. Ruby looked to see a red fist collide into Dragonair's head, knocking both it and the rider off balance and spiraling towards their doom. Ruby grinned at his Pokemon; Blaziken, a powerhouse of fire, speed, and strength, had never let him down before and it wasn't about to start.

Ruby was almost to the top of the staircase, and the room suddenly became hotter. Blaziken hadn't came with him, but instead stayed put. Wally had dispatched the two Dragonair on his own, but the final one had been brought down in a blaze of fire and fury, also known as a Fire Blast.

Huffing and puffing, Ruby stepped to the platform at the top of the lighthouse, twenty stories up. He spied two more Cipher Ops remaining, and one in the distance. They, too, had already dispatched their Pokemon: a Graveler and a Crobat. Blaziken couldn't run up the stairs fast enough to cover him this time, but Wally could. Gardevoir unleashed another Psybeam, shooting the Pokemon and their trainers out of the building and into the waters below.

Wally disembarked his Pokemon, and with a pat upon Gardevoir's head, he returned it to its Pokeball. Wally then walked over to Ruby, relieved that they had managed to save the day once again. "Hey Ruby, I just got off the Poketech with Diamond," Wally began. In truth he had called five minutes ago before the aerial battle. He continued, "He said Covenant ops should be here within minutes."

"I doubt that…" Ruby kept his eyes fixated on a graphic left on the light in the center of the room, used to light the way for ships. One of the grunts had spray-painted a graphic both Ruby and Wally knew well.

Wally voiced his distress. "What the bloody hell..?"

The symbol of the Covenant of Light was painted not only on the light, but all over the walls of the top story of the lighthouse.

After years of boredom, Ruby knew another adventure had already begun. He retired Blaziken to its Pokeball.

End Intoxication VII: Body Breakdown

Another metaphorical title here, although it doesn't look like it first. R&R fans!


	18. I VIII: Daredevils

At long last, I return bearing stories! If I retained my regular readers, then thanks, guys. And to any new readers, read on!

_Note: If I owned Pokemon, I could probably buy FFN._

Giovanni hung up his phone after ordering his son to aid the Rockets in their conflict with the Covenant in the lower levels of the stadium. The CEOs had left when the alarms signaled from inside the stadium. At this moment the crowds were being evacuated as fast as humanly possible before the inferno that had recently claimed the wings spread to the auditorium areas. Giovanni paused before redialing on another phone, this one connected to a wall. As soon as the number was fully dialed, the wall pulled back to reveal a large television screen hidden inside. The image was covered by the letters LiH, in a gothic font.

"How has the operation come along in the other regions?" Giovanni inquired to his secret ally. LiH's voice was thoroughly garbled, as to keep its identity a secret. Giovanni hated having to resort to such shadowy allies as they can never be trusted, but for the mission to succeed he had no choice.

"The operation in the Kanto, Johto, and Fiore regions has gone exceedingly well. Sinnoh has shown more support than we expected." The voice said everything in a robotic monotone, as if the speaker cared little or not at all.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow to nobody. "And as for Hoenn..?" There couldn't be any resistance, because all the potential threats were either here in the Coliseum, or eliminated.

"It seems the attack on the Slateport Harbor was interrupted by a pair of youths. The Hall of Fame records tells us one name is Ruby, but the last name, hometown, and name of the accomplice is currently unknown."

Giovanni slammed his cane against the wall. The game was afoot, but who was moving the pieces against him? However, all the other locations had been manipulated well. A pair of boys couldn't stop him, not unless the boy's name was Red. Other matters pressed him. "You tell me," he asked skeptically, "that you have sent me your own man, by the name of Emerald, correct? I have yet to be greeted by him."

LiH made what seemed to be laughter. In reality, the sound compared itself to that of razorblades cutting wire in stop-and-go fashion. "Then he is doing his job. Contact us when you have collected more movesets."

The screen turned blank. Giovanni smiled to himself. Even if there is a minor resistance outside, they don't know about the plan. Only the Covenant of Light did, and that was only a matter of time…

…

FireRed sneaked around the stadium wings, doing his best to avoid being seen by operatives of any faction. Pokemon were out and battling each other, so to fight here would be foolhardy. Besides, FireRed had acquired the stealth needed to sneak past anybody or anything long ago during his escapades in the Silph Co. Tower.

The wings of the stadium opened up to a large room with rows of lime-green lockers, many of which had various Ops and their Pokemon being slammed into them. The room was maybe twice the size of the actual stage, to FireRed's surprise. It had no ventilation system, and there were only two entrances to the room that FireRed could identify: the one he had just came from, and the one to the corner adjacent to him, leading into a staircase where many Rocket grunts had come down. He looked around for a way out of the building, but found none. Instead, FireRed crouched against a wall and pondered his next move. He wasn't waiting long.

A Rocket Grunt passed by him, talking loudly on his Pokenav over the chaos. "Yes, master Silver!…no, we….no, he hasn't left the…Master Giovanni will be fine, sir! Please, calm down!"

FireRed smiled. As soon as the Rocket Grunt passed, he went the opposite way, to the box seats. It was time for a much needed reunion between them.

The staircase was now emptied, as all the Ops in either team were in the wing locked in combat. FireRed stormed the staircase as quietly as he could, and soon enough he was in the hallways behind the boxes. The hallway was colored a metallic red, and the doors had all been knocked ajar. The inhabitants had probably all fled from the "fire" in the wings. The last box, all the way down the hall, was still closed. Only one man would know about this being a fake fire. FireRed bolted down the isle, and crashed through the door to Giovanni's box. What he had seen, though, was not what anybody expected.

…

Ruby slammed the remote down on the floor, knocking the batteries about and startling his mother, who was in the kitchen washing dishes. Wally sat on the sofa next to his friend, grumpily eating popcorn as they watched the newscast.

"Covenant of Light Betrays Hoenn." The television screen displayed images of the thoroughly destroyed Slateport City and the survivors of the bombing. Ruby turned the volume down so that he could add his criticism.

"This is bullshit," Ruby roared throughout his home, "straight-up bullshit." Ruby's mom flashed him a glare from across the floor, but this was not the time for obeying household rules.

Wally tried to think things through. "When the attack happened," he thought aloud, "their uniforms were gray. The Covenant wears blue, and they wouldn't attack you since you're recognized as a Hall of Fame title.

"We tried to call Diamond, but he said that he didn't know what happened to his Covenant ranks…." Wally stopped talking. Ruby knew what Wally feared, but he instantly put this down. Despite how much Ruby instinctively distrusted Diamond when they met, he couldn't suspect essentially the president of Hoenn just like that.

"Diamond can't be a traitor to Hoenn," Ruby chided. "Steven wouldn't allow somebody he didn't know and trust to take his title."

There came an awkward silence between the friends, and they heard the television. Apparently the news had good timing. Wally hastily turned up the television as Diamond came on the screen. He sat safely behind Steven's former desk, dressed in a suit, but still with his iconic delivery-boy hat.

"Yes, I am well aware of the recent events today," he tried to say without malice. "I am very shocked by seeing the Covenant of Light, Hoenn's trusted defender for many years, having the gall to turn against us. But rest assured, we will get to the bottom of this."

The news anchor asked what Diamond planned to do.

"As we speak, I am having all able-bodied adult males armed and positioned around all major cities. No further attacks will happen, this is a promise." Ruby turned off the TV in disgust, and Wally went back to thinking.

A moment passed while they thought things through. Why would Diamond position all the Hoenn soldiers around the major cities? He would be protecting all the civilians while using up all of Hoenn's attacking power. Wally looked up as soon as Ruby did. There was one thing that wouldn't be protected under this idea, because no one else had ever been there except for themselves and Sapphire. And with the entire Hoenn army, draft and all, currently being deployed, then the reaction time there would be close to an entire day too late. Wally and Ruby hastily put on their shoes and dashed out the door.

It was time to revisit Mirage Island.

…

FireRed stared at another young man, unfortunately. He had been tricked by Giovanni, led into a mouse trap with an obviously powerful trainer. He looked at this man.

He was no more than fifteen, and wore an uncommon style. He wore an overly large hat, which tilted to one side of his head. The man wore khaki shorts and a green tee-shirt, with a khaki vest over it. He wore something a child would wear, oddly enough. He grinned at FireRed.

"I suppose," he talked with the raspy voice of a big shot cartoon hero, "that you're looking for Mr. Giovanni, yes?

"Oh, how do I know who you are, FireRed?" The man read FireRed's reaction. FireRed showed a look of quieted rage at his goal not only being ruined but also discovered.

He continued. "Let's just say that I have some connections that my boss doesn't."

FireRed fingered a Pokeball on his belt, concealed by his black vest. He could smell this battle coming from a mile away. "So, then, wiseguy," FireRed replied coolly, "Who are you?" FireRed remained calm, despite walking into an obvious trap.

The man removed his own Pokeball from his inside vest pocket. Apparently he sensed that there was no way to solve this either. "Let's just say that this match is four rounds too soon."

Kite threw his Pokeball into the center of the room, and FireRed prepared for his impromptu semi-finals match.

…

Both riding atop Gardevoir, Ruby and Wally soared in the night sky over Mirage Island. They had come across the sanctum of baby Pokemon long ago, trying to find a way to beat the currents between Slateport and Pacifidlog Towns. Ruby remembered what had been found there, or more importantly, what he should've remembered was there.

Mr. Briny stopped his boat as he overlooked the seas. The currents would destroy his boat, tearing him and his pre-teen passengers to shreds in seconds. He stood at the railing on the top deck alongside his cargo: Ruby, Wally, and Sapphire.

"_I can't help you kids past here," he remorsefully told them. Ruby let the wind blow through his hair, and let the worry get to him._

"_What do you think is out there?"_

_Mr. Briny lowered his head slowly, and did his best to relay the information that he knew. His passengers listened intently. "There goes a legend…that on that island is a stone that can halt all progress a Pokemon can make."_

_Sapphire interrupted, as though a light bulb had turned on. "Isn't that an Everstone?"_

_Briny shook his head. "No, this one has the power to harness the abilities of the Legendary Pokemon, in all their glory. _

_And, to the point of surpassing the Everstone entirely, this stone can contain the Legendary energies in their unaltered state, effectively absorbing a Pokemon's energy and storing it inside itself. "_

Ruby knew not what this mysterious stone meant to any organization, and he hadn't come across it yet. But after dealing with the Legendary Pokemon Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza, Ruby had learned not to discount any mystical hunches.

Wally sighed. "Goddamnit," he commented to the empty air. "Why can't anything good happen when it comes to politics?" This earned him a reluctant chuckle from Ruby.

Gardevoir descended rapidly upon the isolated Mirage Island, which, for the first time in history, was lit up.

End Intoxication VIII: Daredevils

Sorry this one took so bloody long to make. I hope you guys enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them!


	19. I IX: The End of Another Calm

Sorry this took so blooming long. But on the flip side, I have a 3.5 GPA, a 1950 SAT Prep score, and am really close to getting a girlfriend! Woo!

Note: If I owned Pokemon, I'd be rolling in little kids' money.

FireRed smiled to nobody as Kite's Pokeball exploded onto the black tile floor of Giovanni's box. The ball abruptly closed and rebounded back into the hands of its caster, leaving Kite's warrior: the electrically charged Flaafy, in all its white-lit glory. Kite stood behind his soldier, giving his opponent the chance for a fair fight. FireRed looked around the room: chairs looking out a large window, covering an entire wall and leading out to the arena below, and Kite's back was to both. FireRed smirked; even if this weren't a battle with his eternal enemies, Team Rocket, he would still have taken advantage of the situation. He fondled a Pokeball before slamming it onto the floor. The ball broke apart, revealing FireRed's trusted friend and fighter who had been with him since the beginning: Squirtle had been summoned to the floor to take on Flaafy.

Kite laughed with his annoying, gravely voice. "I was sent here to take on a fool who can't even notice type advantages? Please."

Flaafy stayed stationary, charging up white light in its wool. Without commands, the light instantly expelled itself in a controlled beam straight for the wary Squirtle. FireRed knew that for this battle to work he would have to issue commands, something he hated to do. "Squirtle," FireRed calmly ordered, "Rapid Spin through it now."

Squirtle acted without hesitation, hiding into its shell and soaring through the thunderbolt attack. Flaafy was unable to move during the continuous stream of light it emitted, and was struck viciously by Squirtle's shell. Flaafy nearly collapsed, but regained its balance.

Kite grinned at FireRed, returning the gesture. They could recognize when a powerful trainer had emerged. Unfortunately, one of them wouldn't leave this room.

…

As Sapphire tried to traverse the basements of the Coliseum undetected, she felt a sense of connection to her lover, a connection that she hadn't felt in a long time. They had quite a few things in common, and this was one: She and Ruby had a passion for exploring. Unfortunately, that joy would have to wait. Sapphire lurked about the dark-lit halls of the basement, prepared to silence any Grunts who came her way.

It would have been their anniversary. Sapphire was one of the lucky ones, with a good man tied to a good family. They had been together for a long time, ever since Sapphire first got sick. Even then, he was there by her bedside almost every day, for hours on end. Yet, on this hot day, she sat on her bed, comforted by her father, a horribly inadequate replacement for her first love.

_She held the letter in her hands, but forced herself not to believe. The news of war with Fiore indeed had been broadcast all over the news for some time now. But at only twelve, she had hoped her love would transcend the follies of political leaders and army ranks._

"_I'm sorry, Sapphire, truly I am," Birch tried to vainly comfort his child. But her only comfort was the security that her first love was going to die on a foreign battlefield, and she would live life hating the fact that she couldn't go too. _

_The letter told all. Sapphire only asked to hear herself confirm the news. "So…" she began carefully, "this is it? He couldn't even come…to say goodbye?"_

_Birch only told the truth. "I know you love him, honey. I'm so sorry, but…I'm afraid we may never see Blue again."_

_Her love gone, Sapphire refused to cry. The only thing she could do was blame the ones responsible for declaring war on Hoenn, for initiating the draft._

_Birch left his daughter's side, saying parting words before exiting the room. "I talked to the nurse," he said. "They think you should be ready to come out in two days." He withheld information that a new boy moved into Littleroot. Sapphire wouldn't want to hear of another man, at least not for a while._

_Her heart was no longer filled with love. It was filled with a hatred for those that took it away from her: Team Rocket._

…

Sapphire came to an abrupt halt. She heard men coming from down the dark corridor, their footsteps ringing like drums. Sapphire had a goal in this impromptu assault: to decimate Team Rocket. If there is indeed a Factions War, then here she can attack without being discovered. The footsteps grew closer, and she could make out bright red 'R' logos on their shirts. Sapphire tossed her Pokeball to the floor.

The white light from the Pokeball gave away her location the grunts, which she could now see were only three feet away, but her Pokemon beat them into submission in a heartbeat. It's blue body and brown limbs moved in a rhythmic pattern that seemed to be artful. Hitmontop was summoned.

Now both running through the corridor, Sapphire kept behind Hitmontop, who was acting as her temporary guardian. Up ahead, she could see a room, identifiable by bright lights and extended shadows. Sapphire prepared for battle.

…

Flaafy found out the flaw in Squirtle's Rapid Spin technique. As the tortoise prepared it's third attack in a row, Flaafy moved to the side slightly. Squirtle soared right past, and Flaafy was ready. It unleashed a Thunderbolt attack at the defenseless Pokemon just as it emerged from its shell. FireRed gave his command: "Use Defense Curl!"

Squirtle stopped turning, and fell to the floor, narrowly ducking the Thunderbolt. Instead, the blast went straight over its target, and smashed right through the subsequent glass window overlooking the arena from three floors up, which also served as a wall. A gust of wind from the outside forced the glass outward, but Kite and FireRed were flung instantly from their stances. FireRed ducked into a slide, letting the breeze subside over him, and Kite caught onto one of the chairs looking out the window.

Flaafy looked around for it's enemy, and was unsuccessful. Squirtle hid behind the chairs, waiting for an opening. It did not receive one. Flaafy charged up enough electricity to become a lighthouse, and Kite smirked. FireRed, however, was not happy. He shouted to Kite, "What do you think you're doing? You'll get us killed!"

Kite grinned from ear to ear. "That was my mission, FireRed!"

"Your mission?" FireRed could barely hear over the noise of Flaafy's wool, now reaching a crescendo. "What mission? From who?"

Flaafy expelled the energy in all directions, incinerating the box. Kite finished his last words:

"Your parents want you back."

The eruption of electricity triggered an explosion, which was instantly cast out of the box due to the broken window. Unfortunately, everything else in the room blew out with it! Kite was instantly swallowed by the hole, falling to his death, quickly followed by the unsuspecting Flaafy. As the chairs and FireRed began to fly out, he retired Squirtle to its ball.

FireRed tumbled outside the box, managing to hold onto the underside of the windowsill, holding on for dear life. His Pokeballs got heavy, his hands began to slip…

…And a pair of blue-gloved hands took his. FireRed wouldn't think he'd be so happy to see Wes again.

…

Sapphire entered the room, yet it was already deserted. Chairs lay strewn about, tables knocked all over, and most astonishing of all, KO'ed Rocket Grunts lay on the floor. The yellow walls bore blood, crimson and splattered. Sapphire waited a moment before retiring her Hitmontop, aware that there was no fight to be fought. She turned back and headed for the corridor again, to look for more operatives.

That's when she was suddenly hit against the neck, collapsing to the concrete floor.

End Intoxication IX: The End of Another Calm

_You know the drill: Review now!!!_


	20. I X: Waiting and Praying

_Have fun with all the revelations and questions here! My notebook with the characters and plot developments is like a web._

_Note: If I owned Pokemon, the series would have a cooler name._

FireRed and Wes did their best to blend in with the crowd as they fled the assaulted Phyrite Coliseum. They had to mingle in with a swarm of bystanders as local law enforcement prepared to enter the arena. Wes had said nothing as he guided FireRed through the burning hot city, full of smog and sunlight. FireRed had his own questions to answer, as he was sure Wes had.

"_Your mission?" FireRed could barely hear over the noise of Flaafy's wool, now reaching a crescendo. "What mission? From who?"_

_Flaafy expelled the energy in all directions, incinerating the box. Kite finished his last words:_

"_Your parents want you back."_

What could that mean? FireRed's mother had died long ago, leaving him an orphan around the time he acquired his first Johto League Badge. And why would Kite enter the competition only to die? The questions seemed as endless as stars in the night sky, all with their own background and their own evanescent glow.

Wes suddenly led FireRed into an alleyway, which was surprisingly empty. Wes pushed FireRed suddenly against a damp wall, betwixt two skyscrapers.

"Did you encounter any of the Covenant operatives?" Wes said as fiercely as a whisper would allow. FireRed pushed Wes away, and gave his answer.

"Sorry," he began, "I was too busy trying to avoid everybody. Why, didn't you send them in?" FireRed remembered that Wes himself was an undercover operative of the Covenant of Light. Wes backed off, and took a deep breath. FireRed tried to piece together what little he knew. Why would Wes be so nervous about him encountering any of his operatives? It suddenly hit FireRed, but he didn't need to say it.

"Those weren't my men." Wes said solemnly, almost scared. "I didn't send for any backup either."

FireRed tried to see where Wes was going with this. "So you're telling me that this whole attack was…_staged?_ What sick minds would do that?"

As Wes considered the answer, another voice provided it. The character came from atop the building FireRed had his back to, an apartment building with a rickety fire escape ladder. The teen male, with polar hair and a green headband, was unknown to FireRed or Wes.

"I can tell you who would do this," Emerald jestered, "If you can keep up!"

Emerald took off, with FireRed and Wes already up the fire escape and in quick pursuit.

…

Ruby and Wally tried to retain silence as they crept up the rock staircase leading to the main plateau of Mirage Island. The lights apparently came from twin Ampharos, standing stationary, which provided temporary lighting. Ruby and Wally both knew how sensitive and scared the baby Pokemon were regarding humans, and this must be traumatizing to them. When more trees came into the picture, Ruby and Wally took cover behind one. They feasted their eyes on a new mystery.

At the very edge of the plateau that was Mirage Island, a trainer stood surrounded by many, many Cipher Operatives, identifiable by their iconic gray tunics and goggles. Ruby said nothing as he focused on the solitary trainer; Wally was busy scaring himself by the sheer numbers of Cipher Ops overrunning the Island.

The person standing alone wore an outfit that Ruby had never seen. He wore a white vest and baggy khaki cargo jeans. Instead of having a logo of an organization, a personal logo, or even the standard Pokeball emblem that signaled neutrality, he wore no logo. His spiky aquamarine hair blew in the face of the night ocean's breeze, which showed his age as well. The teenage boy held in his hands what resembled a Pokeball, but was not one at all. The sphere had an evanescent glow of all colors, changing from red to violet to green, and Ruby had never witnessed such beauty from an inanimate object before.

The trainer looked to the winds, almost as though he was looking for something, or longing for something that wasn't there. He turned to his lackeys, and Ruby got a good look at his face. He couldn't be any older than sixteen, and had an angular shape to his cinnamon colored face. His blue eyes pierced the Cipher Ops. He spoke with a nonchalant tone. "We have what Launch needs," he started, "let's get out of here before someone sees the lights."

"Should I inform LiH of our success, Sir Creo?"

As he shook away the question, Creo burned himself into Ruby's memory. This child was too awkward there, sticking out like a black thumb among men of evil. Creo put the sphere in his vest pocket. Ruby closed his eyes in thought, in hesitation. Should he attack now, even though he has no cause? Should he follow them? Should he not interfere?

When Ruby opened his eyes again, Creo was gone, alongside his men. Ruby stepped out from behind the now dark trees, and walked slowly to where Creo stood. Wally followed soon after, obviously scared by the presence of such powerful men. He said nothing to Ruby. There was nothing to say; they both were thinking the same things.

Ruby thought of the names. Creo…LiH…Launch…and a ball that can absorb energy. He only hoped that Sapphire was safe somewhere, only concerned with her tournament. Because in Hoenn, Ruby felt that he and Wally were only facing the calm before an inevitable storm.

…

Holding her stomach in an attempt to comfort the previous pain, LeafGreen stood in the threshold of the underground room. She stared at him, and he stared back, neither saying a thing. The man had deep brown hair and stunning green eyes, wearing a black trench coat.

LeafGreen spoke calmly, ignoring the pain in her body. "Let Sapphire g-go," she stuttered, sweating from the internal wound, "P-please."

He looked down at the fallen beauty in his arms. He stroked Sapphire's hair, her gorgeous hair that once captivated him, so long ago…He laid Sapphire back on the floor, and walked slowly to LeafGreen. When he went to the doorway, the man reached into his trench pocket, taking out a small brown bag. He pushed it into LeafGreen's stomach, and proceeded to exit.

LeafGreen didn't look at him, but she did acknowledge him. "Blue," she started. Now in the corridor leading out the basement, Blue stopped to listen. LeafGreen spoke from her heart. "We all missed you, especially Daddy…"

Blue cocked his head in LeafGreen's direction. "Is Mom…?"

Silence.

"Tell Dad I'm sorry. Do that for me, won't you, sis?"

LeafGreen wasn't in the mood to verbally thrash Blue for not being around when their Mother was dying. She only spoke the truth. "That's your job. Dad wants to know you're his son, not that you're just out there…"

Blue went away. LeafGreen put the parcel in her bag, not bothering to open it. Entering the room, she saw a peculiar thing: ten Rocket Operatives lay knocked out along the floor.

…

Wally prepared to cast Gardevoir so that he and Ruby could go home. Ruby still glared at the sea and the horizon, watching the sun come up. Wally had said nothing up until this point, wanting to know why Ruby had hesitated to confront Creo. "I could see it in your eyes, pal. Why didn't you act?"

Ruby said nothing. He thought about that question, but he couldn't explain it. He felt as though it was not his time to act, as though that moment of confrontation would come later. Ruby grinned.

"Do you ever think that our lives are…planned out for us?" Ruby asked slowly. Wally was taken aback. Wally had only done what most other kids did: train their Pokemon. He had never participated first-hand in saving the world. Yet, Ruby had managed to foil both Team Magma and Team Aqua's plans for world domination. He hadn't intended to meet Sapphire, or to do any of those things. Ruby remembered all the things that had been going on recently, since Sapphire first left him for her dream. Ruby refused to believe they were all mere coincidences. Was it destiny that made Ruby come to Hoenn in the first place?

Wally laughed emptily. "I think you need some sleep, Ruby. C'mon, let's head home."

Ruby leapt aboard Gardevoir. He understood the answer to that question now…

___Ruby held back the urge to punch his lover's dad right in the nose. "Then why didn't you let me go? Why didn't you at least tell her what she was getting into?"_

It was because Ruby himself didn't understand what he was getting into.

Wally gave his opinion, understanding what Ruby meant. "We're just in the right place at the right time."

End Intoxication X: Waiting and Praying

End Story Arc: Intoxication

Bonus points to whoever finds out the meaning here! Happy Turkey Day!


	21. H 1: Forging Bonds

I'm sorry this took so long, but we all know the pains of writer's block. Since I'm on Winter Break now, expect a chapter at least once a week for the next three weeks.

Also, I've gotten comments and PMs that this story is hard to follow due to horrible updating and short chapters. Thus, should I put up a chapter at the beginning of the story that constantly shows the events of the last chapter? Perhaps make one on my profile? I think this would help clear up a lot of confusion, but I need your feedback first.

Note: If I owned Pokemon, Ash Ketchum would be a distant memory.

Three Days after the Events of Intoxication…

FireRed lay on his large, comfy sanctum of his mattress. The radio blared out some random station that had happened to be caught by the receiver, and the twilight sunlight beamed in through the half-drawn blinds. His Pokeballs are away in his bag, along with his other things. He was almost glad to leave this dump, this room where he stayed worrying about his next match. At least he didn't have to worry about his semifinal match.

Pearl emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered with hair a deep violet and her skin a milky vanilla color. Still dripping in her robe, Pearl decided against talking to her roommate today. He had been in near-total silence since the events at Pyrite Coliseum, and she knew he had reasons. She had read him far enough to know he had entered a skirmish of his own, but she didn't pry deep enough as to let on she was doing so.

They stood atop the building, yet Emerald was long gone. Wes slammed his foot on the ground in frustration, cursing loudly. FireRed ignored what had transpired, but still noticed the note lying at his feet. Kneeling down to pick it up, FireRed read it with a curiosity tinted with spite.

"_Terios is where you are, and is where we are." Wes's attention instantly honed in on FireRed, snatching away the piece of paper left by their visitor. FireRed voiced his thoughts, letting the wind flow through his overshirt and chestnut hair. "Terios? Wes, this is…"_

_Wes snapped back. "I never should've gotten you involved," he yelled. "This is Covenant business, not for…"_

_FireRed had enough. He grasped the popped collar of Wes' trench coat and pulled him an inch away from his face. FireRed grunted with closed teeth. "Next time someone tries to kill me, then maybe you can leave me alone, eh?"_

Wes had saved FireRed's skin twice, that much was certain. Zasalamel would've picked him apart back on the SS Crystal, and Kite was about to succeed in his Kamikaze mission had Wes not intervened.

FireRed pushed a piece of paper into Wes' chest. "It's my Pokenav number," he forced out, "use it."

_Wes smiled to himself as FireRed unleashed his Pidgeot, preparing to ride back to the hotel. He softly said, "I'm glad you're on our side, FireRed." _

_For better or for worse, FireRed knew the standard 'I fight for no one' line of his wouldn't fit. The alternatives were to fight for the Rockets or Cipher, and that wasn't going to happen. He was a Covenant by default._

_Instead, FireRed blew it off. "Keep in touch," he half ordered, half asked._

_FireRed hated to admit it, but Wes was an ally he didn't want to lose._

Pearl had finally decided to speak up. "FireRed," she said nervously, yet still in monotone, " I assume you heard about the tournament?"

He knew. The Pyrite Coliseum was closed off, so the next stage of the Coliseum was to be held elsewhere. He didn't care where. There would be two more days before the remaining finalists would compete in an arena again. FireRed nodded.

"Then you must be aware, " she paused briefly, "that the only way to knock out trainers is to defeat them in town. I wish to go to the Pokemart a few blocks down, if only for a bit, and…"

FireRed sighed with annoyance, but understanding. The doughball was using her head for something other than reading minds for once. FireRed sat up and gazed into her blue eyes. "Let me know when,' he reluctantly said. There were a few days left as Pearl's roommate. He may as well act like one.

…

Creo entered the large, extravagant office of Hoenn's leader, Elite Four Leader Diamond. The room was still Steven's in spirit: there were still portraits of him up on the wall, but those infernal pictures of him with Ruby, Sapphire, and Wally were long gone. Diamond stood away from the door to his room, glaring out the large window at the whole of Evergrande City in its entirety. Creo stood in front of Diamond's large wood desk at attention, holding a parcel in his left hand. Creo's hair remained in its spiked blue state, contrasting with Diamond's hair hidden by a hat. Diamond's back remained to Creo, but he began to speak.

"I always knew that Ruby would be trouble," Diamond began, talking to himself while knowing that Creo was there, "Yet I never imagined him to be noticed by my right-hand man. Tell me, Creo, what has happened?"

Diamond turned to face Creo, his welcoming eyes waiting to pounce. Creo did not have to announce his parcel as he laid it on the desk, which was instantly ripped apart. "So, they call him Ruby? What of the other boy?" Creo inquired.

Diamond held the stone in his palm, glazing over it as a child would with his first Pokeball. The lights inside it swirled around in unpredictable directions and patterns. Diamond shrugged the question. "Wally's just a sidekick of his,' Diamond said, "Nothing to be concerned about."

Diamond finally put the ball down and began to talk seriously. "However," he spoke as he walked around the still in attention Creo, "Ruby has been known to interfere with plans of certain organizations before. I had hoped LiH had enrolled every trainer of his kind into their Coliseum, but apparently we can't be perfectionists."

'Should I take care of him, sir?" Creo asked.

Diamond highly disapproved of his colleague's idea. "If you take Ruby head-on, no matter how many men you take, he will prevail. Heroes are known to do that," Diamond chuckled angry laughs. "I have a better idea…"

Creo listened.

…

Ruby and Wally hadn't bothered themselves with the Covenant of Light mystery since the Mirage Island incident. Tonight they decided to get out for a change, maybe meet a few women. However, Ruby despised the Rusturf bar, regardless of how good the alcohol-free drinks were. He felt suffocated, sitting at a booth watching Wally chat up some rather attractive women. The bar was much more upscale than Ruby would've expected, with a classy band playing smooth jazz whilst the chefs cooked out in an open bar. Ruby glared nonchalantly at the pictures of famous people over his head, including Professor Birch.

"So then I says to Sapphire," Wally bragged on to five girls around him, "get to da choppah! Get to da choppah now!"

Ruby didn't remember that ever happening. Instead of ruining Wally's good time, however, Ruby got up and walked away. Wally did not even notice, but Ruby didn't take offense. At least one of the friends was able to have fun.

Ruby stepped out from the bar and onto the cold autumn night. The lights of Mauville began to dim at this time of night, yet Ruby ignored this. He walked along the sidewalks of the cold streets, doing his best not to worry about Sapphire. She would be fine, he thought…hoped…prayed.

_Sapphire lay on the grass outside the burning Verdanturf Tunnel. The authorities began to flood into it to arrest any remaining Magma or Aqua operatives, yet none noticed the pair of teenage youths laying not far away. Ruby knelt beside his friend, cradling her head. Her burn luckily hadn't hit any vital spots, but it still hurt like hell. Ruby stayed there with Sapphire that night, thankful that he had been with her during that fight with multiple grunts._

___He also remembered how nice that first kiss felt._

Ruby came back into reality, looking at his location: an intersection, with no traffic coming. He stepped into the center of the barely illuminated streets, and looked upwards into the overcast night sky. Where was his love, if not with him?

Ruby noticed something odd about the night. Wind was whipping up faster than normal…but it was a warm wind on a hot night. That only meant one thing…_Aerial Ace._

Ruby rolled on the concrete at the last possible second as a blue bird came down upon his previous location faster that a speeding bullet. Before Ruby could stand, he was surrounded. Seemingly from out of nowhere, four Cipher Operatives were upon him, cloaked in gray uniforms and their iconic goggles. They unanimously let out their Pokemon: the bat Pokemon Zubat, the rock Pokemon Graveler, the grass Pokemon Victreebell, and the Swellow that had attacked Ruby flew to its trainer's shoulder.

Ruby was surrounded, with one Op per street in the intersection, and him playing monkey in the middle. Ruby reached for a Pokeball with one thought: _Goddamn it._

_…_

The night streets of Pyrite City weren't as crowded as they were dangerous, FireRed instantly picked up on. Pearl kept close to him as various men looked her over, some of them trainers and others basic rapists. They were almost at the Pokemart, but FireRed had a hunch that Pearl didn't request his company just for an escort. The instant he told her to stay close, Pearl latched onto his arm and didn't let go. FireRed decided to avoid any thoughts that could offend her by carrying a conversation.

"So…did you hear from Dante yet?"

"No."

"Well…how did you get away from the..?"

"The Police escorted me."

Pearl wasn't much for conversation tonight. However, she did pick up on this and try to talk. She comforted FireRed, "I assume you don't wish to talk honestly because you don't feel safe around a psychic?'

FireRed loved the irony in having his mind read to find out he hates having his mind read.

"Don't worry. My powers are…imperfect, to say the least. At best they work when my emotions are heightened, like in a battle…

FireRed noticed a paradox. Pearl is holding his arm and reading minds…

Yet, to FireRed's dismay, after years of not trusting anybody, he felt like he could trust her. Pearl leaned her head upon FireRed's shoulder, and FireRed responded by placing his head upon hers.

They walked right by the Pokemart.

End Hesitation I: Forging Bonds


	22. H II: A Place to Return

I didn't get any feedback about the 'previously' page I was talking about! Let me know if you need it! If you don't know what I mean, look back at the previous chapter. Hope y'all had a Merry Christmas, or Happy Christmas for my British readers! (That's how it's called over there, right? Right..?)

_Note: If I owned Pokemon, wouldn't it be a happier world? But I don't. Hence, Ash Ketchum still exists. _

Sapphire stared out of her hotel window in the same manner that she had when LeafGreen first left the room. Sapphire wore the look of confusion, of rage, and of silent wonder all cramped into a teenage expression of angst. LeafGreen closed the door quietly behind her, doing her best not to disturb her friend. Setting her five bags of fashionable items down her side of the room, LeafGreen eyed Sapphire for a minute before crashing into her own bed.

She had to ask again. "LeafGreen," Sapphire didn't turn from her view of the smog-infested Pyrite City, "You're sure that was…him?"

LeafGreen hesitated before answering. "Yes, I'm positive."

"How do you know?"

LeafGreen searched herself for a bullshit answer, any answer, but luckily Sapphire's question had been rhetorical. She continued. "It doesn't make any sense."

The next comment from LeafGreen was what had gone through Sapphire's head since the SS Crystal. "Then again, has any of this made sense?" LeafGreen nonchalantly responded.

Sapphire had been lost in her train of thought. First she had been in a Pokemon Tournament, then in the middle of a Faction War, and all of a sudden woke up in her room…

"_You can open up, now!"_

_Sapphire removed her hands from her face to see a beautiful field. It had blue skies, no noise for miles, Pidgey and Tailow flying through the air, and the grass was infested with Cheri Berry plants as far as the eye could see. They stood atop a hill on the plain, overlooking the area and the magical solitude that it had encompassed. Sapphire was at a loss for words. Blue was able to comment for her. "Well? How do you like it? After being cooped up in Littleroot Town all your life, I thought it'd be nice to have a place to return to, you know?"_

_Sapphire had to say something. She turned to Blue, and thought she might be asked to do something in return for being brought to this paradise. After all, if there's on thing Daddy told her, it was that boys have only one thing on their minds. But Blue's smile said it all. He didn't want anything. He only wanted to make her happy. Sapphire made to hug him, but not before she was suddenly shoved down the hill!_

_Blue laughed in uproar as Sapphire rolled down the hill, her dress becoming stained in grass and Cheri Berries, and her crying for someone to let her off the ride. When she finally stopped rolling, Sapphire lay on the grass staring up at a clear blue sky. A cheerful Blue suddenly rolled up next to her, his smile never waning. He lay next to her, and neither of them said anything for a while. They had all day to spend. After all, it _was _her birthday. _

_Eventually, Blue plucked a Cheri Berry from the ground. He held it for a moment, then placed it in Sapphire's limp palm. "For another wondrous year," he said softly. Sapphire turned abruptly to face him as he did so._

_They were holding hands._

_Sapphire's eyes were entranced by Blue's green gems. _

_Her heart beat faster and faster. She was only eleven. Was she ready for—?_

_Blue had answered that. His lips were suddenly pressed to hers, his breathing softly matching hers. Blue pulled away for a moment, waiting for Sapphire's reaction. _

_The look in her eyes said it all: Why did you stop?_

_Sapphire was kissing Blue as fiercely as she could. A first kiss is always the most memorable of all, Sapphire's mother had said. Sapphire believed it._

LeafGreen was next to Sapphire when she broke out of the memory of a simpler time. Sapphire looked down into LeafGreen's eyes, waiting for something to be said.

LeafGreen didn't know what to say. She knew what she should've said: about what Blue did with his life after he dodged his war sentence, about how he became Red's eternal rival, about why he had returned…

Sapphire realized something in that moment, also.

A loud, strong knock sounded on the door. Sapphire moved to open it, leaving a conflicted LeafGreen standing by the window to her thoughts. Opening the door quickly, Sapphire was surprised to find somebody she completely forgot about. Sapphire was also surprised by how bright Yellow's hair could be in the middle of the night.

Yellow cut off any sentence Sapphire would've begun. "Hey, doll face, we need to chat. Is that all right with the sidekick over there?"

LeafGreen would've given Yellow a sidekick to the jaw, but again, those blue eyes and abs of steel… LeafGreen simply waved a solemn goodbye at her friend.

Sapphire closed the door behind her, with a final thought about LeafGreen: _those eyes look awfully familiar…_

…

The night air did wonders on Wes's hair, blowing it every which way. He leaned on the railing of the Pyrite Pier, staring out onto the waters leading to Fiore. Wes grinned devilishly as his trench coat, spiked silver hair, and sunglasses did their job: a few mothers with their infant children happened to rush by him, talking to their kids in hushed tones. Sometimes it was fun to be a badass Pokemon Trainer, Wes admitted to himself.

The pier was one of those that had carnival games, large rides, and schmucks whose only talent was to juggle fire. At midnight, only a few days after an essential terrorist attack, Wes expected the pier to be dead empty. It wasn't; there were still adolescent couples walking about romantically, making out on the beach below, and playing some of the games for the sake of spending time with one-another. Wes decided not to bother some of the couples, especially when he noticed one of them. Although, when FireRed flipped him off almost instantly, Wes knew when to back down. Better to save the sexual innuendos for a more relaxed time.

When the crowd died down behind him, Wes knew instantly who had arrived. It wasn't that hard to guess who had entered the premises; only one man could make a robe and a gray eye look uncouth. "So," Wes spoke into the ocean breeze, "you came. I almost thought you'd chicken out."

A deep, mythical voice spoke back. "You and I both understand the outcome of any pitiful attempt you might make attacking me, so let's not discuss that. I don't like to laugh."

Wes was somewhat pleased. Despite being a rival of his, at least Zasalamel could return witty banter. Zasalamel walked to the rail, standing next to Wes.

"What have you bothered me for, Wes?" Zasalamel inquired. "You understand what the penalty could be for us meeting under these circumstances."

"That's kinda what I'm here about," Wes said with a sigh. He enjoyed looking every bit as cool as he could, and standing next to a six-foot muscleman in a robe would only increase that coolness exponentially. A couple standing close to them, talking in hushed tones, gave Wes that idea. He continued. "Those weren't my men back at the Coliseum, I think we both know that."

"Of course they weren't. I've fought enough of your pitiful Covenant Ops to know when one is posing."

Wes ignored the attack. It was late, and as much fun as it was being cool, trading banter with Zasalamel wasn't exactly a fun evening. Wes spoke, "This is the part where you say…"

"…'Those weren't Cipher Ops either.' You were always the one with Future Sight, Wes." Zasalamel waited for a comeback before talking again. Instead of saying the obvious, that somebody was playing both of their organizations behind the scenes, Zasalamel asked the rhetorical question. "Who could be doing this?"

Wes sighed. He had a hunch, but didn't like it. "Hey, Big Z, remember the first time we tangled?"

Ignoring the name, Zasalamel recalled the time with delight. "Yes, I remember it fondly. The first match where I felt satisfied. But…it was a three-way match, was it not?"

"Remember that trainer that showed up? Back in Sinnoh?"

Zasalamel's rare delight disappeared just as quickly as it had come. "_That _trainer, Wes? Have you gone mad? He could barely take me on, even with your help. That boy was no match for either of us; there's no way he could be behind this."

Wes did his best to pursuade his foe. "You know as well as I do just how fast trainers can rise through ranks. And besides, didn't the name 'Terios' sound awfully familiar to you?"

"At the risk of betraying my group even more than I already have, I will only say that I remembered it faintly. That was indeed an interesting name…the trainer, his name was Diamond, correct?"

Wes looked at his Pokenav. The time read 1:12 PM. He may as well turn in, seeing as how the information he needed was taken. "Hey, Big Z," he started. "I'll look into that kid's career as a trainer, but I need your help."

"I figured as much." Zasalamel's deep baritone never changed tone.

"I'll need you to check up on FireRed for me. He's strong, but not strong enough. He needs Full Synchro. Perhaps you could…?"

Zasalamel walked away slowly, talking in a hushed tone. "It shall be done. Indeed, FireRed will be needed if somebody is behind the scenes of this so-called Coliseum." He stopped, and turned his head to Wes. "If you ever call my Pokenav again using your number, understand that we never had this conversation. Block your number, but keep me posted."

Wes pulled away from the railing, looking Zasalamel in the eye. "Sure thing," he said.

"One more thing, Wes," Zasalamel turned away. "Don't call me Big Z. Next time, I'll have to kill you for it."

And like that, Zasalamel disappeared into the night. Wes looked off into the horizon. Diamond was indeed a skilled trainer, and Terios a name he mentioned, but could he be powerful enough to overcome two of the greatest organizations ever created?

Wes removed his sunglasses. It was starting to get old.

…

LeafGreen looked into the bag that Blue had given her. She felt it best to open it up when Sapphire was there, but since Sapphire had been in a mood, LeafGreen thought otherwise. She sat on her bed, slowly peeling the tape off of the bag. When she looked inside, she found a couple things that she thought she may never have.

She removed a necklace. It wasn't just any necklace; it was the necklace Blue wore the day he left Littleroot, as well as the day he became a Pokemon Trainer. The rope around the pendant was well worn, and the pendant was scratched, but she would remember it anywhere. It was Blue's Emblem: the Yin-Yang image, but with a Pokeball separating the colors. LeafGreen remembered it as Blue's belief: that Pokemon separated the good from the evil.

The necklace was tied to a card. She read it, trying hard not to cry. She hadn't heard from her older brother since she was with her mother and father in Littleroot, with no knowledge of Pokemon. She read the card aloud. It sounded just like Blue.

'I'm sorry about us having to meet like that, sis. I want you to have this. You know all the wonders it did for me. Perhaps it'll do you the same.

I've been thinking, and I think it's best if you don't tell dad about me. He's already worried about his little girl, I don't think he needs anything else to worry him.

I'd tell you about what I was doing all those years, where I am, what I'm doing, but it's easier this way. Don't forget: I love you. I always have and always will. Wear the necklace, it'll help.

The flower is for Sapphire. Don't tell her about us, I don't think she's ready.

Watching out for you,

Blue'

By the time she had finished, LeafGreen had succeeded in soaking the card with her tears. She held the necklace like a lifeline. _I love you. I always have and always will. _That made LeafGreen happier than she could recently recall.

She didn't understand the bit about Sapphire, but she also thought it best not to mention her brother, at least for now.

LeafGreen left the Cheri Berry flower in the bag. That was Sapphire's business.

End Hesitation II: A Place to Return

_And there's the end of that chapter…R&R folks!_


	23. H III: Coming to an End

O faithful reviewers, where have you all gone to? A significantly longer chapter is here.

Note: This does not say that I own Pokemon; it says I think that it's currently underused. I mean, Brock? Come on.

Before the enemy Zubat even knew what was coming to it, Ruby was ready. In a flash of blinding white light against the night atmosphere, his Mightyena was out and ready to rumble. Mightyena jumped against the opposing Zubat, gnawing at it fiercely. The Zubat howled in pain, which signaled for back up from its allies. Swellow flew up high into the skies, and almost instantly came down upon Mightyena for a full-power Aerial Ace attack.

Mightyena fell off of its prey, leaving itself open for Victreebell! Victreebell let out a spray of spores that latched onto Ruby's Pokemon. It was Poison Powder! Mightyena whined in pain, and Graveler took its opening by slamming into the opposition.

Although no longer playing monkey-in-the-middle, Ruby's Pokemon was virtually KO'ed. The time it would take him to call forth another Pokemon would be time enough for the Ciphers to take him. Ruby grunted in desperation.

The Cipher Ops, on the other hand, were laughing. One of them spoke. "This was easier than I thought! We're sure to be promoted for sure!"

Cheers from the other three Ops greeted this. "But," the first one continued, " We need to finish the job. Swellow!"

Swellow responded by soaring into the sky. An Aerial Ace was coming; the peril was imminent.

The bird came down, but never hit its mark. A glare of yellow light collided with the Swellow, cooking it to a rare form. Ruby looked around for his savior, who appeared soon after.

He was an adolescent like Ruby was, with amber hair and green glasses. The youth had on an orange pullover, jeans, and held a peculiar Pokeball: it bore the emblem of the Covenant of Light, but in an inverse color scheme. He stood next to the crestfallen Ruby, and this man's Pokemon came to his side: Eevee, in all of its pre-evolved glory.

The man tossed Ruby a silver bottle. Opening it up, Ruby discovered a liquid only found in Full Restores. Ruby was confused, but the other youth commanded him. "Hey, Ruby. Are you going to sit there slack-jawed all night, or what?"

Ruby got up, reinvigorated by the barb from this new trainer, apparently of the Covenant. Ruby cradled Mightyena's head, and made his Pokemon drink the mixture. In the next second, Mightyena had fully recovered. The Dark Pokemon leapt from its Trainer's grasp and beside Eevee, who was staring down the four Cipher Ops and their three remaining Pokemon. Ruby stood next to the man, while wearing a look of grateful annoyance. "I didn't need you, Michael." He grunted out.

Michael smirked while pressing a button on his sunglasses. A device popped out of the frame, and released its own lens, covering Michael's right eye. It beeped and displayed images that made no sense to Ruby. Michael sighed. "No wonder you got your ass handed to you," he said. "These are Shadow Pokemon."

Ruby turned his attention to the opposition. Shadow Pokemon? That was impossible. Those Pokemon looked exactly like his Mightyena and Michael's Eevee. More mysterious, how was Michael able to discover this?

_What had Michael been doing all these years?_

"Although, since I don't have _that _anymore," Michael went on, "Then we'll just do this the old fashioned way. Ruby, could you give me a hand?"

Ruby pursed his lips, keeping his emotions in. He really didn't feel like seeing Michael again, much less working with him.

The Victreebell was the first to move, unleashing the spores that it did before. Eevee saw though the attack, launching a Flamethrower, which burned the spores as well as the Pokemon itself. The thoroughly barbequed Victreebell fell to the concrete, joining the Swellow before it.

The Graveler began a Shadow Rush attack, coming to Mightyena at a high speed. In response, Mightyena leapt over the rock Pokemon, letting it smash into the streetlight right in its path. The Zubat was right behind Graveler, with a Thunderbolt charged up. Before it could aim, Eevee tackled the flyer to the ground. Mightyena followed up with a Crunch attack to the Zubat's back, defeating the last of the enemies.

The Cipher Ops were stunned into silence. Two of them had run away before the match was finished. The head of the group backed up, before finally running, leaving his partner and their Pokemon behind. The partner brought out four Pokeballs, recalling the Pokemon. Michael and Ruby didn't try to stop him.

The Op ran off, yelling, "We don't get paid enough for this…"

Ruby retired his Mightyena, and Michael did the same to his Eevee. Ruby wanted to say something, but no words came to mind besides the obvious. _So, asshole, how many other couples have you managed to break up over the years?_

Ruby didn't need to say anything. Michael's swift right hook to the jaw knocked Ruby out cold.

…

The night was beginning to die down, but in Pyrite City, that was an overstatement. The streets were still full of partygoers, college students, and mysterious men waiting off in the alleys. Sapphire wasn't the least bit tired, and she assumed Yellow felt the same. They walked to the corner of the block of the hotel before Sapphire remembered what she had promised Yellow a while back. She reached into her pack and retrieved a Pokeball.

…

_The man was a blur of speed, as he rushed between Sapphire and Yellow, knocking the former down. As LeafGreen came to Yellow's side instantly, Sapphire felt slightly betrayed but let it slide. Yellow clutched his ribs and moaned in agony. "Ah…my chest…I think I broke a rib…shit! My Pokeball is gone!"_

…

" _I suppose you want your friend's Pokemon back?" The man flipped Yellow's Pokeball nonchalantly in his palm. Sapphire gave a puzzled look, and asked a question she knew she had the answer to, but couldn't remember it._

…

Emerald looked into Sapphire for a moment before tossing Yellow's Pokeball to her. Sapphire numbly caught the sphere in the hand that wasn't holding her side.

…

Sapphire held the ball to Yellow, who happily took it. "I almost thought you kept my Venusaur for yourself, doll face."

Ignoring the nickname, Sapphire tried to get the meeting over as soon as possible. Sapphire wasn't exactly as spellbound by his looks as LeafGreen was. "What did you want to tell me, Yellow?"

Yellow put the Pokeball in his pocket and continued to speak. "I found out where the next arena is," he said. "We're going to an island volcano, which means that fire-types will have the advantage…"

"…And water-types will have an advantage over that. I like the way you think," Sapphire commented against her will. As much of a slime as Yellow was, he still had a brain, apparently. "How do you know this?"

Yellow brushed his hair cockily, trying to look as cool as possible. It wasn't working. "Well, I know a guy who knows a guy," he said. "I wish I knew you as well as I knew them, though." Yellow stopped talking, and looked into Sapphire. He smiled a nervous smile.

Sapphire blushed against her will. As much as she didn't like Yellow, she was still getting used to her womanhood, including being checked out by guys when she least expected it. However, Sapphire still wasn't interested, and luckily she had an alibi. "Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend," she declined, hiding her happiness at that.

Yellow sighed sadly. "Damn. The quality girls are always taken, huh?" He waited a moment before continuing. "Look, Sapphire, we still have our match, right? I told you this so I could have a fair fight. I think you could be pretty fun to battle." He held out his hand. "To a good match, eh?"

Sapphire shook the hand, without contempt for Yellow this time around. She was actually starting to like him. Yellow seemed to be a good guy after all.

Sapphire walked back to the hotel, leaving a depressed Yellow to find another crush.

…

Sapphire's entrance to the hotel room wasn't as intimate as her conversation with Yellow. The moment she opened the door, LeafGreen was there with a jealous look. "Okay," she called out, "I want to know every dirty detail, down to how firm his abs are! And don't skimp on the lip detail either!"

Sapphire threw a pillow at the pre-pubescent girl, knocking LeafGreen to the floor. Sapphire collapsed in her bed. It had been a long night. Her life seemed a soap opera: one time of tension followed by one time of anticipation and mystery.

…

Ruby awoke in a tree house. He lay on the floor, his head throbbing. Sitting up, Ruby noticed he was facing the exit. It overlooked Mauville. Apparently this was a Secret Base.

"Hey there, hero! How's your head feel?"

Ruby turned around to see Wally sitting at a table with Michael, with a game of cards being played out between them. The base was apparently made on the spur of the moment. All that was in the room were a few tables, a bright lamp, and some chairs. Ruby stood up, holding his head. He glared at Michael, still with the distaste for him that was there years ago.

Wally broke the awkward silence. "Ruby, Michael here says he knows what's going on with the Covenant! Go on, Michael, tell him!"

Michael began reluctantly. "When I first joined—"

Ruby cut him off. "Who were those guys that attacked me?"

Michael tried to talk over him. "…I first was initiated by…"

"Why were you following me?"

"…The captain of the organization at the time…"

"I'm leaving."

Ruby reached to his belt to retrieve a Pokemon that could fly, but noticed that his belt was empty. Looking around, he noticed his Pokeballs were on a table across the room. Ruby cursed under his breath. Michael rolled his eyes at Ruby, leaving Wally in complete confusion. "Uh, guys," Wally looked back and forth between the young men, both looking ready to beat the other one senseless and burn his corpse. "What's wrong? Is there something I should know about?"

Ruby took a deep breath. "I asked him that question once. I'm pretty sure I got this answer, just this time he doesn't have a girl's tongue in his mouth."

Wally was speechless. Michael stood up slowly. "Ruby, look," he started. "I know we have our differences, but that happened way back when. The fate of the world as we know it is in jeopardy, and I don't feel like doing nothing because of what happened when we were kids."

Ruby calmed down. If Michael was willing to put the past behind him, then perhaps Ruby could do the same. "Why isn't anybody else doing anything, Mike? Where the hell are the rest of the Pros?"

Michael sat down, and moved a chair to the table. Ruby reluctantly sat down. Michael continued his tale. "They're all at the Pokemon Coliseum, I thought you knew."

It hit Ruby and Wally at exactly the same time. It was no coincidence that both Ruby and Sapphire were invited to the Coliseum. They were the best of the best in Hoenn. If every powerful, professional Pokemon Trainer was in that tournament, then there would be nobody left to stand in the way of whatever plot would be staged. Wally's words echoed in Ruby's mind: _we're just in the right place at the right time. _It was either dumb luck or divine action that caused Birch to withdraw Ruby's invitation, but one way or the other, it seemed as though Ruby and Michael were the only serious Pokemon Trainers around.

Michael picked up on the realization. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ruby shot up. "Sapphire! She's in the Coliseum—if that's a hoax tournament, there's no telling what kind of danger she's in! I've got to do something!"

Michael tried to calm Ruby down, but he figured the spiel about Ruby being destined for this was already said. Ruby had his Pokeballs back and prepared to fly when Michael knew what to say.

"Ruby, what if I told you that our own Elite Four Champion Diamond is most likely responsible for the Covenant incident?"

Ruby stopped in his tracks. As much as he hated Michael, he had a similar distaste for Diamond. Ruby turned around, and looked Michael in the eye. Michael continued with his cryptic speech. "What if I told you that Diamond was playing us by making Cipher and the Covenant work to complete a campaign by Team Rocket?"

Ruby looked to Wally. Wally was still reeling from the triple whammy of Ruby and Michael's past, the Coliseum being a hoax, and Ruby being the last Pro standing. Ruby shrugged, and decided to play along. "Fine," Ruby said. "I'll humor you. How would this hypothetical Diamond manage to undermine both organizations?"

Michael spoke in monotone, trying not to intensify or dampen the hypothetical situation. "Suppose he were to have access to a being that could control space and time. If Diamond were to have this, he'd be recruited by all of the major Organizations, right? He could do anything, depending on which power he had."

Wally finally spoke up. "You're talking about Palkia and Dialga…"

Michael continued. "What if he were promised riches beyond his wildest imagination if he used those Legendaries to help in Team Rocket's campaign?"

Ruby scoffed. "Diamond's the head honcho of Hoenn. He's must be smarter than that, Michael. And besides, what about that orb that me and Wally saw that Creo guy with?"

"Creo? Orb?"

Wally began to backtrack. "There's a lot we need to compare in terms of info, Mike. How about we stay here for a day or so?"

Ruby disliked having to be with Michael for longer than he needed. But then again, when the world is coming to an end, you have to compromise.

…

The clock read 3:00AM. Sapphire was unable to sleep, not with the issues on her mind. Yellow had dominated her dreams. His baby blue eyes, his confidence that she once took for granted, and like LeafGreen mentioned, he _does _have abs of steel.

But what of her love, her Ruby? Ruby was everything she could ever want in a man. He understood her, he loved her.

Sapphire got up from her bed, stumbling to the bathroom. She banged her knee on the night table, cursing under her breath. Eyes adjusting to the darkness of the hotel room, Sapphire noticed something fall from the table. She leant down to pick it up: a brown bag, and inside, a flower that she remembered from her childhood long ago.

Was Blue a sign? Or perhaps Yellow was a sign, to look to a new man? Sapphire turned the beautiful Cheri Berry flower in her hand. Yellow was no more than a stroke of chance, she tried to believe. Blue's return, on the other hand, had to be more than coincidence. But why would Blue return? She carried the thought further: why did she believe Blue had returned, if not for the truth that she held in her hand?

Sapphire found it out. Who led the love of her life Pyrite? The answer lay right in the next bunk.

Sapphire rolled back into bed, putting the flower on the nightstand. Despite what LeafGreen knows, Sapphire would have to put her other feelings for Blue and Yellow to rest. She was with Ruby now. She trusted him with her life. To leave him now would be stupid.

Before Sapphire could do anything, she would have to know what LeafGreen knows. There's still a day left before her semi-final match with Yellow; Sapphire couldn't let romance ruin her chance to shine.

Sapphire looked at LeafGreen, and Sapphire's eyes noticed something: a soaked piece of paper was under her pillow, and clutched in LeafGreen's hands was a necklace.

Perhaps LeafGreen had loved Blue too.

End Hesitation III: Coming to an End


	24. H IV: Love You to Death

Where have all the reviewers gone, long time passing…Where have all the reviewers gone, long time ago…

Note: I don't own Pokemon, or the song that the lyrics above are based of. Just so that the feds can't attack me for trying to perfect my writing. They suck like that.

Pearl stirred awake in her bed. She looked around: lights off, her covers were a shambles while the other bed was perfectly fine, and her pajamas weren't on, yet neither were most of her other clothes. What had she done? Pearl's normally flawless memory didn't work.

Furthermore, at her young age, Pearl had never had a hangover, but she assumed this must be the feeling. Her head was reeling, she didn't know how she got where she was, and her bed was mysteriously warm. What the hell happened last night?

Where in the hell was FireRed?

Pearl propped herself up with her elbow, and turned on the lamp between the beds. FireRed's bed was untouched, as it figured. Light shone in through the windows and stung Pearl's eyes, as well as illuminating the clock: _1:00 PM. _What the hell?

Pearl dragged herself out of the bed, trying not to stumble into anything. She felt her head, and noticed that her iconic white beanie was missing. Pearl groped around her side of the room for it, but the hat was nowhere to be seen.

_Brrriinng! Brrrrriiing!_

Pearl clutched her ears, now also erupting in pain. Was a hangover really this horrible? Or did she simply hit her head on something? Ignoring the more sensual possibilities of being out late with a hot boy, Pearl picked up the phone. "Hello?" She sleepily said into the phone. A familiar voice shot back.

"Are you missing the beloved hat?"

Pearl knew who it was, simply due to the deep tone of voice and the mild irritation in the words. Since Dante always was the better psychic, regardless of their match, of course he would know her room number. Dante continued. "I'm in the lobby. Come down in five minutes, okay?"

Before Pearl could mention the after-effects of whatever she did, Dante responded. "Don't worry about the headache. Hangovers usually go away in a few hours."

Pearl slammed the phone down into the receiver. This day was starting off bad already.

…

Her beautiful, stunning gray eyes pierced him. Her curves captivated him. Her amazing complexion, it all went together in one mass of beauty. He held her there for the longest time, her head in his chest, sobbing onto his hoodie. They hid in the last place they could find: the Underground, where Team Rocket once occupied. Gold stroked her hair, her luscious hair, and watched the door to the dank cell they hid in. It was cold, and smelled less that favorable, but they were together. Gold and Crystal: the up-and-coming trainers. They were in love. There was nothing else to say.

_They knelt there, in the center of their last paradise, holding one another for probably the last time. They could hear the Rocket grunts looking for them outside the door. Gold counted at least fifty of them, and two gifted but nonetheless rookie trainers couldn't fight that. They knelt there, waiting for their love to be torn apart. _

_The noises behind the door grew louder and louder. He stroked Crystal's back, and she stopped sobbing. Crystal looked up into the eyes of her one true lover, and Gold's bronze eyes returned the favor. Seconds later their lips met, lashing at each other with passion that begged for the pleasures of the flesh. They kissed, they became connected, they embraced in mind and soul. _

_When the door fell down and the Rockets finally were in the room, neither Gold nor Crystal tried to fight. They knew this was the end. After foiling every terrorist attack in Johto, Gold knew what their fate had in store. They were doomed lovers. _

_Gold let go of Crystal's lips, which held a beauty to rival the gods, and looked into the sad eyes of his woman, his piece of heart. They were ripped away from one another, but neither child gave the Rockets the benefit of crying. _

_Gold was hit in the skull, and a black bag put over his head. And in isolation, in solitary of mind and soul, Gold cried. He had never cried before._

Gold sprung from his bed, hyperventilating. He looked at the clock. It was noon now, an hour short of his usual time to get up. A cold sweat covered Gold from head to toe, soaking his bed and usually dry hair. His heart beat faster than in recent days, his covers abnormally unkempt. Gold lay back down, staring into the ceiling of a hotel suite. He let his breath settle before closing his eyes again.

Another dream of a bygone time. Would Crystal ever be his again? Or had Giovanni's men killed her back on that day, and now he was only being played? Who could ever know?

Gold reached to the nightstand, and looked at his cell phone. One message…Gold flipped open the cover of his mobile phone and read it. The message could only be from one person.

"We leave tomorrow at Midnight. Be ready. –S"

Beautiful—first came the dreams, then Silver. He may as well wake up without his manhood too. Gold sat up in his bed. He had one more day in the city before the trap of an island volcano. By all possible reasoning, he may well be killed by Giovanni after the tournament ends. Either way, Gold pulled on his normal garb of undershirt, Khaki shorts, and orange hoodie, topping it off with his iconic orange and black hat.

Crystal loved the sea. He may as well be reminded of her before he goes to join her.

…

Pidgeot crashed into the sand, yelping, as a bone was probably sprained or worse. Magmar's powers were not only amplified by being in the desert, but Zasalamel had a certain double-edged advantage. Magmar shook off its arms, cooling off the vestige of the resent Fire Blast, and Pidgeot squirmed in the ground. FireRed didn't like having his ass handed to him in battles, and being in a practice battle made no difference.

The sand burned his eyes. The nearby road blurred his vision. And the sun spoke for itself. FireRed remembered why he never lived near a desert before. It was hotter than FireRed could comprehend, despite wearing only jeans and an athletic undershirt.

FireRed stepped out from their room. Pearl lay asleep, warm, and happy, like a good psychic should. FireRed had forgotten a woman's warmth, yet regretted his nature of keeping urges in his pants. He stood outside the door of the hotel, drinking the closest thing to a beer he could find. Pepsi didn't exactly fill the bill, but when you're tired, pulled away from a passionate make-out session, and standing in the dark in the middle of the night wearing an undershirt and jeans, anything fizzy will make you feel like you're badass. Not that FireRed needed any help in being cool. His prowess with Pokemon, as well as his physique and naturally spiky hair kept his coolness at a normal high, or so he liked to think.

_As a strong presence approached FireRed, he did not react. FireRed took another swig of his blue can of diabetes, followed by a sigh. Zasalamel stood beside FireRed, waiting patiently to be acknowledged. Very unlike Zasalamel, or at least unlike the Zasalamel that kicked FireRed's ass a few days ago on a sinking ship. _

"_Alright…Zasalamel, right? If you don't want to kill me this time, what's up?"_

_Zasalamel never was one for pleasantries. "Our acquaintance, Wes, has a request of me."_

Zasalamel laughed, as Magmar did something close to the human action. "What is this, FireRed, besides a waste of my time? I told you, hit my Pokemon as though you wish to kill."

FireRed tried to look beyond the paradox of wasting Zasalamel's time when Zasalamel requested him in the first place. FireRed retired Pidgeot to the ball; a trainer can only see his primary Pokemon take so many beatings. He pulled out the next Pokeball tied to his belt, and threw it out onto the desert sands. Squirtle appeared in a flash of light. Interestingly, though, Zasalamel laughed. "Type advantages, you say? You'll learn…"

"Why are you doing what Wes says, Z? Last I checked, you two weren't exactly hugging each other on that boat."

_Zasalamel sighed. It was a long night. "We have…differences, Wes and I, but they do not stretch longer than the psychological game of cat and mouse, man and rival."_

"_And you both think I can't handle myself in a battle?" FireRed scoffed. "I thought we were past the fact that I'm not who most people think I am."_

_Zasalamel scoffed back. "And I thought we would remember how the great Red was thoroughly felled on a boat not too long ago. Do you except my offer or not?"_

_FireRed scrunched the can under his foot. He was tired, but training waited for no man. "Sure," FireRed said eagerly. "There's nothing like training right after partying. Not that I need Full Synchro, or whatever the hell you want to call it."_

Right now, FireRed was eating his words. Magmar weaved through Squirtle's Hydro Pump as though it were toying around, and connected with a Fire Punch. FireRed cocked his head to the side, aggravated. Zasalamel wasn't even tired. The sun was already right above them, and neither trainer had slept in at least 24 hours. What was Zasalamel made of?

"I'll say it again. Strike to kill, not to defeat. This is a joke." Zasalamel teased. FireRed wasn't amused.

"What is that supposed to mean? Squirtle's out there fighting, not me. Besides shouting orders that blatantly tell my opponent what I'm trying to do, there's no way I can directly help."

Magmar tackled Squirtle from behind. When did it get over there?

"Wrong, FireRed! Working together with your Pokemon, mind and spirit, is the very essence of Pokemon Training."

'Sure, but any pro will tell you that announcing an attack basically begs for defeat, Z. What the hell do you mean?"

Magmar backed off, staring down Squirtle. Zasalamel was bored, which was reflected in his Pokemon. "Fine, then. I suppose you wish to go back to whatever whore I pulled you away from, as long as you're right."

_Excuse me?_

Zasalamel smiled. He was done with traditional training. The first Full Synchro is usually initiated through anger, so provoking FireRed should work. Although, to give himself credit, Zasalamel was shooting into a dark room with bringing a whore into the mix.

This tactic was working. Squirtle attempted to Skull Bash Magmar when FireRed recognized the attack. Zasalamel continued with barbs. "So you have a whore? I wonder, is she prissy and ignorant, like you? Or is she a temporary sex idol, like that gym leader you were with?"

Zasalamel was sure that would take a hit. It did: Squirtle's movements became faster, the tackles harder for Magmar to dodge. Squirtle did its best to land any type of physical move on Magmar, but the fiery Pokemon was still too fast. Squirtle zoomed next to Magmar, catching it off guard. Magmar mirror-imaged the turtle Pokemon, appearing behind it and sending it down with Tail Whip.

FireRed was beginning to get angry. "Leave her out of this, Z. I guarantee you won't like where this is going."

"Is that what you told her the first time you slept together?"

FireRed was done with trading banter. "You sonovabitch!"

Squirtle rebounded with Quick Attacks. This time was different. Magmar dodged the first few attacks, but Magmar was nicked in the sides. Zasalamel responded by crouching slightly, and sweating more. He laughed a menacing laugh. He estimated FireRed was on the verge of a perfect synchronization. Just push him a little farther…

"Don't bring her other lover into this, FireRed. Wasn't he the hermit boy who lived on the beach? How did you lose out to a geek like Bill?"

Squirtle wasn't attacking with any sort of pattern anymore. Instead, it was charging for Magmar with the only goal being to inflict pain. FireRed was shouting.

'Shut up, Z!"

"Oh, did she leave you because you said that exact phrase too much? Or did you just beat her until she couldn't talk anymore?"

"Zasalamel! I mean it—shut it!"

"Like she wouldn't shut her legs? I wonder if she would shut it for that Gold fellow?"

…

Pearl and Dante made an odd couple, despite being half-siblings. One was a taller man in his early twenties with silver hair going down to his neck and covered in gel, sporting a black and red trench coat. Next to him was an average girl with purple hair who needed to lose a few pounds, not to mention standing half a foot shorter than her company. Pearl felt naked without her beanie, but with her memory of last night's events still absent, she didn't know if she should be used to that feeling.

Dante spoke as they crossed the street to the beach. "Dearest sister, I sense something troubles you. What's wrong?"

Pearl tried to blow him off. "Perhaps those issues are my own. What is the reason you called me here, dear brother?"

They stood now overlooking the beach, on a grassy area above the waves. Pearl and Dante chose a bench to sit at, and stared out on the horizon.

Dante shifted a little. Pearl detected a hint of nervousness from her brother, but that was impossible. Dante was never nervous around her…before, anyway. He spoke slowly. "Dear sister, I realize I haven't exactly been…the best big brother, shall I say."

Pearl saw through this attempt at an apology. She understood that coming from Dante, the man who belittled and patronized her since birth, an apology of any sort was a great achievement. But regardless, she disliked having to earn her worth. Dante saw this attitude and continued. "I know," he groveled in the way he knew how. "You don't trust me. I wouldn't trust me either; with all the things I've done to you over the years. But sorry isn't enough, is it, Pearl?"

Dante looked her in the eyes. For the first time, Pearl saw sincerity in the eyes of her brother. "I'm serious. If there is anything you ever need, just ask me, and I will be there."

Pearl nodded silently, responding with a simple hug. She had a big brother, and whether she liked it or not, he wanted to finally step up. Only time would tell if he was capable of doing so.

Dante snickered. "By the way, dear sister, let me just inform you that last night you didn't do anything that could get you pregnant."

Pearl jumped back, shocked by the bitter joke. That was Dante: he was still being helpful by illuminating the mystery of what she did last night with FireRed, but he was still a dick about it. Some things can't be helped, she supposed. Dante continued. "Is it serious with him? I can't tell. Your feelings and actions say yes, but…"

Pearl finally spoke up. It was hard talking to a psychic. "I would like it to be that way. But…"

"'What happened last night was no more than simple fun, nothing more and nothing less.' That's bull and you know it, dear sister. I don't know this guy, but if he's anything like the guys you like, he's quality. And if he likes you back, then what's stopping you besides your own insecurities?"

…

FireRed's voice became hoarse from screaming at Zasalamel. The barbs had continued for several hours now, yet Squirtle had yet to achieve more power beyond what was already demonstrated. Zasalamel was disappointed. The power of Red, combined with Full Synchro, should be far more staggering than this.

Magmar currently had to try and dodge Squirtle's Rapid Spins, but Magmar still wasn't overwhelmed like it should be. Zasalamel decided it was time to end this. Magmar dashed to Squirtle. It socked the turtle Pokemon into the air, and then fired upwards with a barrage of Embers, singing Squirtle to a crisp before suffering a painful fall.

Zasalamel noticed FireRed wince. FireRed tried not to notice, but he was becoming progressively tired, progressively frustrated at the dexterity of Magmar. He felt a slight disorientation when Squirtle hit the ground…_is this what Full Synchro is?_

However, Zasalamel knew that if FireRed were using his full potential, that fall would've brought FireRed to his knees. Zasalamel pursed his lips before sighing and slouching. "This is pointless. You aren't learning. I'll tell Wes that this was a mistake." Zasalamel drew a Pokeball.

FireRed roared back. "We're not done yet, Zasalamel!" Squirtle responded by dashing to Magmar, only to have the attack easily dodged. Zasalamel roared back, louder and coarser. "This is pathetic! I drag you out here, thinking you have what it takes to defeat him, yet you can do nothing! We are finished here!"

_We're finished here, Red!_

Zasalamel clutched his chest. Pain…did FireRed just…? He looked up. Squirtle managed to land a blow. It was a weak blow, out of desperation. Magmar fell to the sands as Squirtle flew in the air, suffering from the recoil of a last-ditch Take Down. But that move was naturally slow, and Magmar should've seen it coming from miles away.

Zasalamel let a faint smile appear, but FireRed didn't see it. He lay on the ground, holding his head. Zasalamel looked to Squirtle; it used its head in the Take Down, and was struggling to get up. This match was finished, and its purpose was complete. FireRed had used Full Synchro.

FireRed opened his eyes to Zasalamel's hand. FireRed took it, standing up slowly. It felt weird having Zasalamel pat you on the back and shake your hand, but it happened to FireRed. He looked at Zasalamel in disbelief while his mentor spoke. "As you can tell, Full Synchro amplifies your Pokemon's power, but the price is a shared pain. Use it sparingly."

Zasalamel knew the futility in his words. FireRed triggered the Full Synchro through anger. It would take a similar desperation to utilize it again. Zasalamel was puzzled, though. His barbs brought FireRed close to full power, but not to the max. What had he said?

FireRed saw the confusion in Zasalamel's one working eye, colored a deep black. However, the words of a former redheaded lover would never escape FireRed's mouth. Zasalamel called back Magmar, and reached for another ball. FireRed did the same, but inquired first. "Zasalamel," he slowly asked, "What do you mean, 'him'?"

Zasalamel was gone before FireRed could even see what Pokemon came out.

…

Sunset had come. The low tide washed away the fears that Gold had brought with him from the hotel, as he sat alone on the sand. He looked into the crimson horizon, half in thought and half in prayer. All of his life, Gold's destiny was his own. He left New Bark Town out of his own volition, he started to pursue Pokemon Training of his own volition, and he was a star-crossed lover of his own volition. But now, all the pieces of his life were beginning to come together. He had fame, fortune, and power beyond anything his thought a Pokemon Trainer was capable of. Now was when he would have to use this power: to rescue his one true lover.

Gold likened his life to that of the sunset he glared to longingly into. He rose to fame quickly. Hell, Gold turned pro at the ripe age of thirteen. Yet, at sixteen years of age, with only three years of professional training under his belt, Gold's time as a hero was about to set.

Gold knew how these set-ups worked. Gold would win the Coliseum; Giovanni would be done with him. The Rockets would murder Gold on the spot. Yet, if he knew the ending to this fable, then why had Gold entered? He hadn't yet chosen a particular reason.

As the wind blew Gold's brown bangs into his eyes, he understood the reason loud and clear. Crystal was his one true love. Gold would do anything to be with her again—he loved her to death.

End Hesitation IV: Love You to Death


	25. H V: Love Needs No Words

Where have the reviewers gone, long time passing? Where have the reviewers gone, long time ago…(looks at Twintrouble and Layton)

A side fact about Reincarnation: starting here, the paths of FireRed and Sapphire will not correspond to that of Ruby in terms of time. I would like to remind you that, in reality, Hoenn and Orre are a territory of Japan and Arizona. Thus, when it is day in one, it is night in the other.

_Note: I don't own Pokemon. I'm just one of the many teens who chooses to do something that's besides preparing for a world that will no longer exist once I'm able to grasp it. _

Dawn broke over Hoenn, yet Ruby had barely a moment's rest. He stared up at the ceiling of his room, the posters that covered it, and sighed. He had returned home late, and his mother didn't have a care. Ruby was almost a man. But then—why did he regret being treated like one?

He knew the answer to that. Back in his childhood, Ruby always looked to his father for guidance. Ruby always looked to the future, wondering what it had in store for him. Yet, the future was now. Ruby wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a Professional Pokemon Trainer as well as a lover, and possibly the only hope in Hoenn of finding out what the hell is happening. His father, his idol, had passed away shortly after Ruby turned pro. Yet, he was still not even legally an adult. How is one supposed to find their path in the world without even being able to vote in the world you're fighting for?

Ruby sat up slowly. Being a big kid was a drag.

"I didn't know about this Creo," Michael said, "but the orb you reference…I remember hearing about it somewhere. I can look it up, and then we can meet again." Michael sat up, as though he was ready to leave. Ruby had another opinion.

"_Meet again? Damnit, why do we have to work on this at all?" Ruby sat up quickly, kicking his chair to the ground. Wally jumped slightly, but Michael had no reaction. Ruby began his monologue._

"_This is ridiculous. Shouldn't the adults be in on this? Seriously, we're just kids. Sorry to break it to you, Michael, but we're kids. How are you able to say the fate of the fucking world is resting on our shoulders when we can't even get real jobs? And another thing: if I'm a Pro and you're not, then why didn't you just go and talk to Diamond yourself? That would make more sense than coming here and condemning me to being Hoenn's messiah. I'm not much of a better trainer than you are, Michael. Why do you think I can find out a whole fucking conspiracy when I can't even take four Shadow Pokemon by myself?"_

_Michael went to the door of the tree house. There was light coming from the horizon. How late was it? _

_Michael turned to Wally. He was fed up with Ruby's wining. "Wally, I'll call you when I have some info on that orb. Meanwhile, I need you two to do some research. Find out what Legendaries are still roaming free, and if possible, by whom some have been captured."_

'_By whom.' Ruby rolled his eyes. What kind of seventeen-year-old used correct English?_

Ruby threw on his normal garb of sweater, khakis, and the trademark headband, setting off with not even three hours of sleep. Littleroot Town was a quaint place, full of people that you knew personally, and kids that you weren't afraid of getting mugged by. It was a happy place; Ruby recalled his first observation of the town. He did and still did prefer Littleroot Town to Johto's Violet City. Cities had bullies, major schools to get into, and women that would steal your money and leave you once another man came along. At least Sapphire gave him a chance, not a maxed-out credit card.

Yet, Ruby still wished he were back in Johto. He had miniscule worries, simple goals of a college education, and barely any knowledge of Pokemon and what's beyond the City borders.

Ruby picked his Pokenav out of his pocket as he exited his beloved town and went towards Oldale Town. He dialed the number for Wally, and waited for a message.

"Hello, this is Wally. Sorry, I can't get to the Pokenav right now, but if you're an insanely hot woman, I might call you back."

Ruby winced at the thought of Wally in a serious relationship, and the tone sounded for Ruby to leave a message. "Hey Wally, it's me. I'm going to go into Lillycove and see if their library has any info on the Legendaries. Call me back."

Ruby closed the Pokenav, and looked around for anybody in sight. He was alone on route 102. Ruby removed a Pokeball from his belt: if he were going to get to Lillycove at a reasonable hour, the best bet would be to get there by Pokemon. He prepared to cast a flying type when a familiar voice sounded.

"I'm late! I'm late! Oh, Oak is going to have my ass on a platter!"

Ruby looked in the direction of the voice. It came from his lover's father: the infamous Professor Birch. If the Prof was up this early, than perhaps Ruby could stop by for any information on the Legendaries. Despite their less-than-stellar relationship regarding Ruby dating Birch's only daughter, Birch was always looking out for the two of them. Maybe Birch would be willing to help.

…

FireRed leaned his head on the door to the hotel room as he searched his pockets for the key. He forgot one crucial issue about being stuck in the desert: his Pidgeot was KO'ed, leaving him without a ride home. FireRed never liked hitchhiking before, but when it's either that or walking across the desert, suddenly his legs gave way,

FireRed finally had the key, and fumbled it into the card slot. Turning the handle to the room, FireRed would've fallen into it, had a pretty young psychic not been about to leave that moment. Pearl found herself holding a mass of teenage sweat, and didn't say anything about it. If anything, Pearl found it best to avoid talking to him until she sorted out her feelings. Like Dante had said, she needed to know if she could really be with a boy.

Pearl stood FireRed up against the wall, and tried to get away. However, FireRed had regained consciousness. He gave the girl a groggy smile. Unfortunately for her reserve, that smile was one of the cuter faces FireRed made. She was already holding him anyway.

Pearl parted her lips nervously. Should she say something about what she feels? Did FireRed already know, and she'd only look insecure? Or…should she just leave while she could? Perhaps Pearl didn't think this out too seriously.

Too late.

FireRed's lips were upon her in a heartbeat. First they were a softer, gentler kiss, seeing how Pearl would react when she wasn't tired and overly horny. FireRed was taken aback by the softness of her lips, the fullness of her lips, but this only made him want Pearl more. When Pearl began to kiss back, FireRed began to attack more fiercely, taking her in his arms, and pulling Pearl closer. Pearl thanked whatever god there was for his deodorant.

FireRed cradled her head as his lips did a number on hers, as his hands worked down to her hips and lower back. Pearl was in a mass of emotion: she was sexually aroused, and she was aroused by one she really liked. Pearl began to get really into the moment, taking FireRed's tongue and still begging for more. He would've kept going, had Pearl had a vision. It was almost a vision, anyway. The colors were blurry, but the noises were all she needed. Pearl backed away from the vision, refusing to read what FireRed was thinking, especially if it was from a sexually aroused version of FireRed.

Pearl pushed FireRed away and stormed out of the hotel, without even a word. FireRed was left there to consider his own emotions.

…

After a cooling shower, FireRed collapsed on his bed and flipped on the television. Some program featuring a boy with a hat and his Pikachu was playing. FireRed turned down the volume and thought for a moment. Why had he suddenly kissed Pearl? What was with him?

FireRed remembered what he vowed when he came back to the Pokemon world. He decided to be entirely different from his previous life. Red was the pretty boy, with women and fame. FireRed was supposed to be a lone warrior, with no friends or romance. Yet, here he was with friends, as well as a potential girlfriend.

FireRed played around with the thought for a moment. _FireRed and Pearl…_it certainly sounded nice. Besides, there was no question that he found Pearl to be attractive. Overweight or not, she still had curves and beauty to spare.

But…was he ready for another relationship? FireRed thought about turning down the idea, when another one hit him.

He had started a new life. You only go around the track once, but this was a fresh lap. Perhaps he should take love while the getting is good.

…

Pearl wandered the streets of the shopping market. She didn't originally know it was there. It was one of those open-air malls, with street vendors and performers abound. It wasn't noon yet, but the stores were so crowded that it could've been 8:00 on a Saturday night. Pearl had yet to find her beanie, but didn't need its warmth. She was thoroughly warmed by FireRed, and the feeling of being loved didn't leave her easily. Although, the feeling of wanting sex was starting to get on her nerves. Pearl stopped walking, and stood still in the middle of the road.

If FireRed really didn't like her, than the last two instances of foreplay wouldn't have occurred. She remembered the old saying: 'fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me.' If FireRed was kissing her again, than this time wasn't the result of whatever they were doing that night; FireRed actually liked her. Pearl was decided. She would go to FireRed and ask to be his girlfriend.

Girlfriend…the name sounded funny in Pearl's mouth. She was always the neglected child in her life. In a community of psychics, the Halfling didn't have much of a chance attracting men. Yet, here was somebody who probably did like her. Somebody who liked Pearl, the 150-pound-plus loner, the Halfling, the one who was least likely to land a man in a bazillion years.

But then, if she had to face FireRed in the Coliseum…That was too far off. If she could love somebody and be loved in return, than that was worth anything in the world.

Pearl began to walk when she noticed a strange boy walk beside her. He muttered to himself, garbed in a tye-dye shirt and khakis. Pearl sped up the pace, and the boy sped up the pace. Pearl looked over: this was no boy, but a 40-year-old man! Pearl looked around: three more were behind her. What was happening?

Pearl turned the block quickly, trying to avoid a conflict, when she smashed into a tall, brawny man. She was horrified to find he also wore the tye-dye shirt. The man spoke. "So, miss, what brings you to the fair Pyrite City?"

"Hush…" the man cut her off as Pearl opened her mouth. Pearl's psychic power wasn't working.

"I can tell you: the Pokemon Coliseum, aye? Well, after that display back at your match, my boys and I don't think you belong in the tourney. We're gonna knock you out of it right now."

Pearl's power came back right on time: a Water Gun at three o'clock! Pearl ducked quickly, leaving the man to be thoroughly soaked. She looked back. Those men trailing her were not only stopped behind her, but also had out Pokemon! When had they gotten here? They all wielded the same Pokemon: the illustrious Vaporeon, Eevee's water counterpart. Pearl knew about these: weaker trainers gang up on the stronger ones in an attempt to make their chances of winning the Coliseum easier. Well, they didn't know that their opponent had a little secret.

And loving FireRed wasn't the secret she meant.

…

The city wasn't very forgiving to a condemned man. Gold learned this lesson back when he prepared to take the Pokemon Master title, and it proved accurate today. The market was nothing but hard, cold faces staring back at him. The sun was overcast, the weather was cold, and the time was 1:38. In less than 12 hours, Gold's life would be over and he would be waiting for the end. He had given up the façade of Crystal still being in this world. At least the Pokemon Master title would die with him. That was a simple consolation.

Gold looked to his belt. His Pokemon were his only friends. They had seen him through his entire life, and he feared that they would end their lives with him. Was that fair to the Pokemon that did nothing wrong? Should they suffer for the sins of their trainer?

"Hah! So much for that flashy mirror-image stuff! You're just another twerp—one whose time here is up!"

That was the one voice that Gold had actually heard in days. Among the chatter of an outdoor mall with a road running down it, was it fate that he only heard that one sound? Not one for spiritualism, Gold merely strode in the direction of the voice. He didn't run. Gold wasn't one for running when all paths ended in the same way.

…

Pearl grunted in agony as her Chingling fell to the pavement, leaving the three Vaporeon to circle the enemy. Why wasn't her telekinesis working? By now, Pearl thought she would've read the battle ten moves ahead and ended it in half the time. Instead, Chingling was set upon so fast that Pearl didn't even get a chance to synch minds. The psychic fighting style involves the trainer and Pokemon connected on a medium where the trainer can deliver orders and the Pokemon can act. Without this, Pearl and any other psychic trainer may as well be fighting blind.

Chingling stood up wearily, the strands of ribbon on its head struggling to focus together. As soon as Chingling was standing, one of the Vaporeons became cloaked in water and charged straight for its enemy. Chingling was tackled down, crying vainly for aid.

Pearl struggled to get a connection between her and Chingling, but it wasn't happening. Why now? Why couldn't her powers be on the fritz back before today? Pearl thought for a moment, and realized something.

_FireRed almost fell into the room, had a pretty young psychic not been about to leave that moment._

She should've seen that before it happened. On top of that, she should've seen she would get jumped. Why didn't her powers work today? They were always working, in one way or another. Sure, they were heightened when her emotions were stressed, but now they were gone. What had happened to her that one night?

Chingling, regardless, was down for the count. It lay on the ground, limp, almost lifeless, and barely breathing. Pearl called it back, but to her surprise, the Vaporeons were not withdrawn upon victory. The man leading the thugs laughed.

"What, you thought we were done here? Sorry, kiddo. We want to make sure you're out. Got it?"

The three Vaporeons turned their attentions to Pearl. What the hell? Pearl backed up slowly, but the Pokemon glared at her with demonic eyes. Any move would mean them jumping. What to do?

There was no point in waiting. The center Vaporeon lunged for Pearl.

…

FireRed woke up from whatever sleep he had come into. Last time he checked, the room was a pale yellow from the glare of the windows. Now the room was dimly lighted. What time was it? He sleepily sat up from the bed, and looked at the clock. 6:42 PM. He had crashed about five hours ago, then. So much for thinking about feelings about one special psychic. And, speak of the devil, she was sitting on her bed, turned away from FireRed, sobbing. FireRed looked at her for a moment before getting up.

FireRed slowly walked over to Pearl, and sat next to her. They faced the closed window, with the hazy orange sky blatantly visible. FireRed said nothing, as he let Pearl cry. She was sobbing silently, like the night where they met. Pearl dried up quickly enough. Her luscious eyes were even more enticing when they were stained with tears, FireRed oddly noticed. Pearl looked him in the eyes before speaking.

"FireRed, where will this lead us?" she calmly asked. FireRed was taken aback. If she was the psychic, then why didn't she already know?

Pearl smiled to herself. It was good to have her powers back. "I know, I should know that. But, I don't need to look into the future or into somebody's head to know what will happen, FireRed."

Pearl sniffled before continuing. "The boat for the next arena takes off in six hours. In six hours, we will no longer be friends, lovers if you want to call us that. We will be back to the way it should've been: enemies, vying for the Pokemon Master title. This will only succeed in hurting us more when the other is eliminated, or when the one will have to defeat the other in battle. Where will this love get us?"

FireRed was about to ask how Pearl knew about the boat, but bit his tongue. He was here to comfort her, not ask meaningless questions. FireRed laughed to himself, how the Coliseum suddenly became meaningless.

FireRed remembered how similarly he felt for another being, a few years ago. He lost Misty because of keeping secrets, and because of not trying hard enough in the relationship. He didn't want that to happen again. FireRed took a deep breath. He had never told a girl his feelings, and didn't want to. It wasn't his style. He did the next best thing.

FireRed thought for a moment before grinning. "If that does happen, it won't change anything. Pokemon Master or not, we're still each other, right? Losing doesn't mean we lose our places in the world."

"You mean you don't care if you lose the match with Gold?"

FireRed was stunned. A match with Gold? Had Pearl read his future, or not? Was she trying to tell him something by asking these questions?

Pearl looked deep into FireRed's eyes, returning the same gaze he had received that night when she was completely wasted. Although, was this really Pearl he was staring into?

FireRed wanted tell her so many things, he wanted to ask so many things. Did she actually like him? Did she know that a forbidden love among trainers would end badly, or was this her own doubt? FireRed knew how he should've reacted: with one of those long speeches about the title being a worldly thing, how love transcends life. But that would be bullshit that he didn't believe. He wanted Pearl almost as much as the title. But after three years of emptiness, that was pretty damn close. FireRed said one word.

"No."

Pearl said nothing. She knew the meaning behind the meaning. Right now, in the moment where nothing else matters, love needs no words.

FireRed found his lips on hers again. Why did all their recent meetings end like that?

However, those meetings ended with two kids not knowing what they felt. Here, it was a connection between two spirits that was forged. Tongue or not, FireRed was in love again. He didn't think that was possible.

Pearl leaned back down while FireRed kissed her, indulged in her, let his wildest dreams come true with her. At least this time, Pearl was happy to be conscious.

…

Gold was back at the beach. He couldn't sleep. The last night of his life, and he couldn't sleep. Gold took this as proof that somebody upstairs didn't have a liking to him. The night air was chilling him to the bone. Gold had removed his hat, letting his brown bangs fly over his face. At least his hair was free.

He looked into his bag, which lay next to him on the sand. Inside were all the items he would need, as well as all of his belongings. He wouldn't be coming back, that was a given. Attached to his belt was his full party of Pokemon, the six that had fought alongside him during his rise to glory. He saw it only fitting that they see him to the end. Some people, he assumed, probably saw it cruel to take his Pokemon to die with him. Gold saw it as a matter of honor: to cheat his Pokemon out of fighting their last battle would be the greatest insult a warrior could take.

Gold stood overlooking the horizon, one last time. He really had become the very best…He really had achieved his dream.

Gold stepped in front of Pearl, and all the voices stopped. The Vaporeons stopped in their tracks. The trainers called their Pokemon back not for calling out another, but out of fear. Fear or respect, one of the two.

He really had become the idol that he swore to become back then, all those years ago. He was an influence to the millions that wanted to be him, and that looked up to him.

"_Do what you feel is right," he told the girl about her boy problem. "Even if you guys have to fight in the Coliseum, that's not his fault any more than it is yours. And if he really loves you, then none of this will matter."_

He was a hero to the weak, a name among the organizations waiting to attack and those not yet made. Gold was a walking savior to the Pokemon world. The savior was about to be crucified.

As Gold sat down on the sand and watched the sun come up, he wondered if death was the path of a Pokemon Master, or simply the path of a lover.

End Hesitation V: Love Needs No Words


	26. H VI: Cryptic Lovers

I noticed that the last few chapters have been a little heavy on the FireRed x Pearl stuff. I apologize for alienating the readers who look to Reincarnation for a dose of older Pokemon action. However, as you all must know by now, Reincarnation is more of a teen angst work than either a Pokemon or an action fiction. Sure, this does have a predominant fighting tone, but wasn't Dragonball Z a Kung-Fu soap opera?

_But either way, Hesitation is all exposition. Trust me, when the next four chapters are done, you'll be glad you read through this arc. It'll make the last two confrontations that much more intense._

_Note: If Nintendo thinks I'm trying to make money by turning Pokemon into an anime-style angst drama, then they need something better to do. _

As Birch stormed the in the lab, Ruby followed in with determination. The lights and computers slowly flickered to life as the professor hit multiple switches along the wall. Ruby had seen the inside of the Pokemon Lab on the first day he met Sapphire, and not much about the place had changed. There were still endless shelves of books that Ruby never saw as necessary to love Pokemon; there were still computers the size of his desk as well as computers so thin that one would need a magnifying glass as well as balls of steel to be able to take them apart; there were still pictures of the professor, his wife, and two children, happy together on a nice day in June. Ruby remembered it because it was the first time he saw Sapphire with another hair color (he really did like her in light blond, but it was a moot point).

Birch put his things on the desk next to his hardware and computer tower. He tried to ignore Ruby, who was busy making a scene.

"Professor, please," Ruby begged in a demanding tone. "I need this. Sapphire might be in danger and I won't be able to do anything about it unless you help me!" Ruby was standing right next to Birch, yet seemed to be getting no more notice.

Birch pressed the 'on' button to his desktop computer, which let out a loud note. Birch spoke to the computer, not even bothering to look his daughter's lover in the eyes. "No, Ruby. I cannot let you look at files of Legendary Pokemon! It's not allowed! Not even if you were Red would I let you see the data."

Ruby refused to become angered, like he did last time he paid a visit to the Pokemon Prof. Instead, he decided to speak as though it wasn't about either of them. Ruby knew which chord he could use to get information. He only hoped Sapphire would forgive him later. "Is it just me, or do you have a thing with giving up on your children?"

Birch stopped moving. It was as though someone had his a pause button on him. Ruby continued. "Seriously, do you like seeing your kids just go off somewhere and die? Because to me, it seems like this is becoming a personal hobby…"

"Get out. That is an order, Ruby."

"No, I won't leave. Sapphire is out there alone and in trouble, and you're just going to let her big brother devour her like he did to himself."

Birch turned slowly to Ruby, and Ruby could easily tell that he managed to his the Professor where it hurt. Birch looked furious, but not angered to the point of blows; he was hurt by the memories that Ruby had awakened. Birch looked at Ruby with harsh eyes. "You know nothing," he said. "You didn't know Emerald. He was a bright, happy boy…you cannot comprehend what happened to him, or his family. You cannot…"

As Birch was pushed nearly to tears, another voice sounded. It was strangely familiar to Ruby. "Well said, Professor. Well said indeed."

Birch looked past Ruby, and despair shone in his eyes. Ruby turned around and felt similar feelings. The kid from before: spiked blue hair, khaki pants, and white button-down shirt, was here. It was Creo, and he wasn't alone: five men walked in behind him, and two more were outside. Creo stood a few feet outside of Birch's office, just close enough to have goons take down Ruby if necessary.

Creo squinted his eyes at Ruby. It was more like a devilish smile, but it wasn't a smile at all. "Ruby, right? Is Wally here? Yes, No, maybe so?"

Ruby looked nervously at Birch, who was deadpan. He spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I had no choice. It was either like this or they would kill you…"

Ruby became wide-eyed. He understood: Creo was here for him. Ruby recognized this scene out of an old western, where the sheriff corners the villain, but the villain gets one last monologue before being riddled with bullets. However, Ruby wasn't a villain in rural Ohio, and he wasn't afraid of a guy his age with blue hair. Ruby reached for his belt, and Birch winced. "Please don't, Ruby," he chided. "You don't know…"

"Please, old man. I've heard that same phrase repeated again and again since Sapphire left. Let me handle this." Ruby didn't mention the other line, about his supposed destiny. Well, if he did have a destiny in this, now was as good a time as any to start believing. Ruby drew the first ball from his belt, holding it as one would a pistol. His hand shook, yet Ruby had never been so anxious to battle. Interestingly enough, he didn't know why he reacted to Creo this way.

Creo drew his ball, twirling it between his two fingers. Cocking his head to one side, Creo sighed. "Are you sure about this? You won't win anything besides a wounded party, if you're lucky."

Ruby raised his eyebrows and smiled his smile that usually showed, as Ruby called it, "triumph over adversity." Sapphire called it cockiness. Ruby hoped she was wrong.

When Creo tossed his ball onto the floor, a magnificent Pokemon with a luminous blue glow and a misty mane made Ruby reconsider…almost. Even in the face of a Legendary, Ruby never backed down. This was no exception.

…

Silver walked slowly across the Pyrite Pier. He looked to his wristwatch: 11:37 PM. It was almost time for the trainers to board the boat and for the Coliseum to truly begin. The night sky shone brightly over the ocean. Silver stared into the moon, standing next to the magnificent _SS. Beauty,_which was a liner far inferior to the _Crystal,_ but good enough to serve for an hour-long boat ride. Silver fingered his belt: six Pokeballs, as usual. But tonight felt different. It was as though he was saying goodbye to a calm, saying goodbye to his childhood as well as his final Pokemon tournament.

He didn't want to retire, especially as he entered his prime years, but family business mattered first. Giovanni was reaching old age, and Silver would have to take up the head of the Pokemon Mafia ASAP. Unfortunately, that meant axing the life of a Pokemon Trainer. Silver had angst towards his father before, but this was completely different from a simple teenage mood swing or adolescent rebellion. This was Silver's destiny, his inheritance, and yet suddenly being head of one of the strongest organizations in the world wasn't appealing. What purpose was there to being leader of Team Rocket if it wasn't fun?

Silver instantly realized what Gold meant that time they met, all the way back in New Bark Town. Gold trained for love of Pokemon; Silver trained for power. He found it ironic that now Gold was being used for his power while Silver felt he would give up love for Pokemon. Silver groaned. Growing up was a bitch.

"What's wrong, boss? Can't wait for the end?"

Silver turned around in the blink of an eye, Pokeball at the ready. Standing behind Silver was the enigmatic Emerald, wearing a green shirt, khakis, and a headband. How Emerald could be at the ocean dressed as he was without being cold was a mystery to Silver. Emerald smiled devilishly to Silver, showing his pointy teeth and cat-like eyes. Silver lowered his Pokeball. "I told you not to call me that," Silver said.

Emerald stood beside Silver, both watching a crescent moon high in the night sky. "That's what you'll be soon, though, right? I'd better practice calling you that."

Silver bit his lip. Being called 'Boss'…he sounded so old! Silver shrugged it off in favor of making small talk. "Are you ready for the last stage of the plan?"

"Of course I am, boss! You know my employer told you I'm the best of the best, yet you still doubt me? I'm insulted!" Emerald made a childlike pouty face that somehow fit him. "If you still think I don't have raw power, then I can prove it to you."

Silver changed the subject quickly. "You still haven't introduced yourself to my father. What's that about?"

Silver didn't want to fight. Emerald noticed this, and barbed Silver. "What," Emerald joked, "You don't think your full-grown Lugia can take me on?"

Silver smirked back. Apparently, either Emerald wanted a fight, or his reason for not talking to Giovanni was his own. Silver returned a jest. "No, I simply don't want to destroy my father's hired goon before he needs to be used."

"Rest assured," Emerald dropped all pleasantries, "I am not here only for Giovanni's mere Coliseum campaign…"

"This has something to do with Terios, doesn't it?" Silver tried to read Emerald for a response, but there was none. Emerald was unlike any man he had ever met. Emerald was either childlike or monster like, one of the two. But regardless, Silver knew not to underestimate Emerald, regardless of the situation. Giovanni's goons were always capable of incredible things, but they were never anywhere near as calm, perhaps even as anxious as Emerald.

Emerald looked away from the moon, brushing his polar hair. "Terios isn't of Team Rocket's concern. That is for LiH only, and that is that. Once this Coliseum is done, the world can forget about this stupid tournament."

Silver likened Emerald to his father. Pokemon were not stupid. They were Silver's friends. He hated this, but it wasn't his fate to be Pokemon Master.

Silver roared in despair as Gold's magnificent Pichu finished electrocuting his Typhlosion. Why was he so much better? In Mt. Moon, when there was nothing but darkness and solitude, why was Gold such a better trainer?

"_It's because your Pokemon aren't your friends," Gold said slowly. Silver looked up at his rival, listening intently for the first time. "You order them around. If they were your friends, then Pokemon would fight for you without having to obey orders. They would fight for you because they felt honored to."_

Silver felt like he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. He befriended his Pokemon, and became a name in the world. Now he would have to say goodbye to the creatures that made him.

…

As soon as Blaziken erupted from the Pokeball, Ruby was already thinking of a way out of the match. Against Creo, Ruby knew his odds of winning were non-existent. However, the odds of escaping were slightly better. Ruby looked around the lab. It figured that the room wouldn't have a vent or window in sight.

Suicune, the magnificent Legendary Dog, didn't react to Blaziken. Creo found it interesting that the two Pokemon would stare each other down like they were doing. Was Suicune uninterested in a weaker opponent? Or was Suicune honoring a Pokemon with power rivaling its own? Creo thought the second choice was more accurate, seeing as Blaziken was not only one of Professional Pokemon Trainer Ruby's Pokemon, but Blaziken had been Ruby's signature Pokemon ever since it was a Torchic. Blaziken was the best Ruby had to offer, which was probably why Ruby brought a fire-type to fight a water Pokemon, Creo assumed.

Finally, Suicune made a move. It rushed Blaziken, as if out of a sudden nervous twitch. Suicune left a stunning aquamarine trail as it glided gracefully across the lab's tile floor. Blaziken dodged the move with ease, coming from a lifetime of training. Blaziken stepped to Suicune's side, and launched a triplet of roundhouse kicks, all with an ignited foot. Suicune weaved through the kicks, which were so fast that the goons behind Creo looked stunned.

Ruby kept looking around, but there was nothing he could use to escape with. Creo must've known that when he decided to corner him here, Ruby thought. He tried not to think why Birch would set him up, despite being like a father to him. There was always a way out, he just had to find it. Ruby suddenly had an idea. He looked down the exit of the lab, which was guarded by two burly men in suits. Beyond that, Creo and his two other men were only feet away from him. Escape didn't seem so impossible after all.

Ruby commanded Blaziken. "Use Smokescreen, now!"

Blaziken held its hand up high as an impenetrable field of black smoke covered Ruby, Birch, and itself. Suicune looked around, confused. Creo roared to his goons, knowing that Ruby was planning to escape under the cover of the smoke. "You two!" he screamed. "Block the doors!"

The other goons blocked the door as well, now having all four suits blocking the exit. Ruby grinned at being able to outsmart a man with a Legendary. "Fire Kick, now!" he commanded. Blaziken responded by flying out of the smoke, roundhouse kicking Suicune smack in the neck. Suicune reeled across the floor as Blaziken retired to the ball, replaced by another Pokemon: the magnificent flying Pokemon Staravia soared valiantly out of the smoke, over Creo and past the four suits, all whom were knocked back by the force of the Fire Kick. Creo looked out the lab in agony, seeing Ruby and Birch fly high into the skies.

Creo clinched his fists as his Pokenav ringed. Diamond's ring tone played.

…

The secret base was relocated to a cave on outside Mauville City, in the desert area. Michael had set out moderate furnishings again, with the only addition being an air conditioner. Wally sat with a silent Birch, who still had his bag from when he first entered the lab. Michael stood along the walls, letting the air conditioner blow directly on him. Ruby paced around the room, furious. He threw his bag to the floor in anger.

"This is getting fucking ridiculous," Ruby shouted. "Covenant Ops are acting like Rockets, the Government is acting like Team Cipher, the whole fucking world's heroes are gone—nothing is working like it's supposed to. Why in the hell would I get jumped in the middle of a town? Christ, this is bogus." Ruby tried to calm down, but only wound up laughing at himself. Destiny was a cruel mistress. He wound up surviving his fourth Legendary Pokemon encounter, only to wind up saving the world.

"I…" he started to ramble, "I didn't ask for any of this. All I wanted was to be here for my girlfriend. Why is this happening?"

Michael was brief. "It's happening because Diamond is trying to capture the Legendary Dogs. It's as simple as that."

Ruby stopped rambling, Wally stared intently, and Birch maintained his deadpan stare as Michael elaborated with a sodden look. "While Ruby was getting jumped and Wally was hitting on women," Michael shot a glare at Wally, "I actually made it to a wireless online hotspot where I could research without being traced.

"Apparently, the Legendary Birds have been captured by average Joe Trainer, traded all across the world. Nothing was irregular there. The Legendary Forest Pokemon were still missing, and Palkia and Dialga have been missing since they first tried to take over Sinnoh.

However, the Dogs were entirely different. After Gold first set the Dogs loose, apparently another trainer captured the elusive Suicune. I traced him like the other people, to make sure that nothing was weird. Interestingly enough, he took a job with…"

Wally cut him off. "Team Cipher, or Team Rocket?"

Michael sighed. He was either ticked off or distressed, and Ruby felt both at the same time. Michael continued. "No, that's what I thought at first, but he joined an unknown party. They called themselves the LiH, some organization fixated with stealing Pokemon research. Our mystery man worked with LiH for three years, and that takes us to the present day."

Ruby slammed his fist on the table. "That's Creo you're talking about, right?"

Michael nodded. "No last name provided, of course. Either way…wait, how did you know that?"

Ruby bit his lip in frustration. "Did you ever tangle with a Legendary before, Michael? I'm pretty sure that you notice when one's basically toying with your best efforts."

Wally's jaw dropped at the thought of a Pokemon capable of defeating Ruby's signature fighter, and Michael attempted to move on. "That leaves us with the only unaccounted Legendaries being Groudon, Lugia, Ho-Oh, and of course, the Sinnoh Legendaries. Since Diamond's from Sinnoh, we should assume he has any of those."

Wally spoke up. "He's working with LiH also, right? But I read about them in a magazine last year. They've been busted on every Pokedex heist they ever tried."

"Wait," Ruby said. "What makes you thing LiH wants the Dogs, and not the Birds or something?"

"Well," Michael didn't even look at Ruby, "I researched an experiment that Oak performed once. It involved harnessing the powers of Legendaries. However, it didn't work. The only connection is that the Legendaries were Zapdos, Entei, and Ho-Oh two years ago. They were released after the thing failed, of course."

Wally picked up. "You think the experiment failed because the Legendaries were from different families? It makes sense…" He didn't need to explain the part about the Orb that could contain Legendary energy, as all in the room all knew of it.

Ruby leant against the corner of the base. "LiH already has Suicune…so then, why would they even want Legendary energy?"

Birch turned a pale color. He closed his eyes, letting a lone tear streak across his proud face. Michael, Ruby, and Wally all turned to the Professor instinctively. Birch looked up at Ruby. "I'm sorry," he said. "You are like a son to me, Ruby. I never meant for you to be caught up in this. Nobody has ever been as perfect for my daughter as you have been."

Ruby let a small grin come across his face. It was only in his dreams where Birch would finally accept him as Sapphire's boyfriend, and it finally happened. Ruby only wished it didn't happen on the verge of Armageddon. He became horrified in the next instant. Birch continued, looking at his feet.

"What if LiH was only an unknown organization on the on the outside, because that's they prefer to work under our government's noses? What if LiH has been stealing all of our information from behind our backs for the last twenty years, planning for this very year?"

Birch looked at a confused Ruby, and nonchalant Michael, and a horrified Wally. "What if I told you that the Coliseum, the confusion of Factions, Diamond taking office, and the very way each of you live your lives is a figment of an organization that has monitored humans since Pokemon were first discovered? Would you want to know?"

Wally went stone cold. Ruby walked to the outside of the cave, taking deep breaths, trying not to laugh or deny the information that had been suggested. Michael looked to Birch, who was surprised at the emotional fortitude the teenage boy possessed. Michael beat around the bush of asking things that he could figure out.

"…You said that LiH was planning for this. Planning for what, exactly? Some…strike on western civilization using Legendary energy as a fuel source?"

Birch prepared to answer, but he was cut of as a razor leaf suddenly sliced through his shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground. Michael and Ruby pulled out Pokeballs, and Wally went to the aid of Birch. Ruby cursed under his breath at the group of men standing in the doorway of the secret base, and at the teen with the spiky blue hair standing with them.

…

FireRed embraced his girl, his lover, his Pearl one last time before the tournament really began to take off. They were dressed, packed, and ready to leave with the rest of the trainers in the hotel. The lights of the hotel room remained off, and the bed sheets unmade. FireRed knew that the moment he went onto the next tournament floor, Pearl would become his enemy. Why did he have to choose between vengeance and love?

Pearl cuddled against FireRed, enjoying his warm arms. She understood the magnitude of falling in love for the first time during a tournament. She didn't_know _that she would lose the tournament on account of this sensation, but she just had the feeling that she wasn't meant for being Pokemon Master. Regardless, she still enjoyed the experience. Pearl reached into the back pocket of her skirt and removed a small bag. She took something shiny out of it, FireRed noticed against the intimate darkness of their room. FireRed was about to question when Pearl put a finger over his mouth. Pearl brushed her hand over her beau's eyes, and he abruptly closed them.

When FireRed opened his eyes, he felt something hanging from his neck. It was no ordinary necklace. It bore an emblem that he had donned long ago, one that men all around the known world looked to for hope and courage. FireRed clutched Red's Symbol, the iconic green angle. Pearl said nothing, and FireRed understood.

_She knows who I am,_ FireRed thought. How much of his mind had been read during their first and final night as a couple? FireRed was instinctively alarmed at the thought of somebody knowing his true identity, knowing that he was running away from the shame of defeat.

FireRed held Pearl closely, her head resting on his chest, her breasts pressed to him, her mystifying violet hair flowing down his hand, which rested on her back. FireRed didn't have to be afraid of Pearl. They were no longer the strangers that met on a dark bus, weeks ago.

FireRed hoped that Pearl wouldn't change after the Coliseum was over and done. Red was a person, with hopes, dreams, and loves. FireRed was becoming a person as well. He hoped Pearl would be there for him.

But he also understood the other meaning behind the green angle. He wasn't only FireRed. He bore the weight of the fallen Red on his soul. It was time for Red to be able to rest in peace.

End Hesitation VI: Cryptic Lovers


	27. H VII: Another Take

Writer's block…that's all I can say. I was going to pin it on school, but in reality I didn't know what to do in this sort of limbo between the final battles and the remaining exposition. 

_Note: I don't own anything, just like how the supposed 'adults'don't own me._

The night air pelted LeafGreen as she leant over the bars of the _Beautyl_, which kept her sealed in the ship's deck. The other ships were probably just as cold, as she watched them sail right on next to her own ship. There were three she could see immediately. How many more trainers were here? The thick smog and translucent orange glow of Pyrite City faded into the horizon, and LeafGreen knew that she would never return to this desert oasis again. _Good riddance,_ she thought. During her and Sapphire's time in Pyrite City, they had been jumped by Emerald, as well as by Team Cipher and Team Rocket, and met up with Blue again. The last one put a divide between LeafGreen and Sapphire. Leave it to Blue to go and ruin people's relationships. He did it to his own family, why not do it to his little sister?

LeafGreen looked behind her, and saw Sapphire looking out over the railing as well. They weren't speaking, but it wasn't as though they weren't friends anymore. Sapphire just needed time.

Sapphire's train of thought was a shambles. There was the fact that she had been unable to fight since the Coliseum began, the fact that Emerald was out there somewhere, and the mystery of Blue. Why did he come back? Was it to look out after his little sister, who had finally emerged as a pro and was soon going to surpass him? Or did Blue return because his previous lover was there, and he still regretted leaving her?

Sapphire smirked in the wind. Her life was a joke. Boy problems…why did she really care at all? No reason, really…some people are here for reasons more important than hers, but perhaps she was just so confident that she could worry about the opposite sex. She needed help. Sapphire knew it would be meaningless, but she reached to her Pokenav anyway.

"Hi, this is Ruby. I'm probably out being a moron right now (giggles from Sapphire in the background), so I'll get back to you!"

Of course his Pokenav wouldn't pick up, because Orre and Hoenn were almost on opposite sides of the world. Sapphire took the device from her ear and put it back in her pack, and was startled by a pair of running individuals. Upon closer inspection they were a boy and a girl, probably in their mid-twenties, giggling like children. Sapphire looked back at their starting point: the bathroom, to which the door was wide open. Sapphire was at the same time disgusted and envious. The last time she was with a boy was only a few weeks ago, but it felt like a century. She would do anything to hear Ruby proclaim his love again, or to be in his warm, loving arms.

But then again, nothing like the opportunity at hand was ever going to present itself again. How many people ever meet the Pokemon Master, much less get the chance to take his title? Ruby would be devastated if she lost the Coliseum because of him. What was in store for those who had yet to have a preliminary match, anyway?

The truth was clear. Sapphire had to let go of her instinct to chase boys, to think about boys. She needed her friend, the only one who could see her through this. Sapphire leant off the railing of the boat and turned to the direction of LeafGreen. This time, she wasn't startled by an innocent couple, but by something else altogether. The boat lurched to one side, knocking LeafGreen off of the railing and onto the hard floor, and sending other onlookers to their feet as well. Sapphire gripped the railing, but was splashed by icy waters. The boat fell to the other side, lurching to the point that many of the trainers on the floor almost slid off the deck and outside. Why did the ocean have to be so cruel to Pokemon Trainers?

Sapphire looked at the railings. Silver things were gripped onto them, and were pulled tight by ropes: grappling hooks. Somebody was trying to get onto the boat! Sapphire was frozen. Should she help LeafGreen, try to stop the intruders, or go for help? The decision didn't take long. Sapphire bolted across the deck to LeafGreen's aid, who at the moment was struggling to stay onboard the tilting ship. LeafGreen was trying to stand, but with the boat now leaning to the right at a sharp sixty-degree angle, that was an almost impossible task. Sapphire tried to shuffle across the soaked floor, ignoring the bitingly cold water soaked though her clothes.

"Don't move," Sapphire called to LeafGreen. "I'm coming!" Other trainers there had already gained their footing, but Sapphire didn't see their reactions. LeafGreen looked around, and gave a shriek. "Sapphire, look out!"

Sapphire looked to the railings almost a moment too late. A Thunderbolt flew at her, and Sapphire ducked just enough to avoid having her bandana singed. Sapphire quickly looked back at the attacker: a Jolteon stood at the front of a crew of electric Pokemon. There was a Pikachu, a Shinx, and two Magnetons. The Jolteon looked at Sapphire with bloodthirsty eyes. Sapphire was stunned: how had Electric Pokemon followed them this far out to sea? Better yet, where had the trainers gone?

As the Jolteon lunged for Sapphire, LeafGreen's Pokeball caught it off guard. Grovile was out already. Sapphire wondered, _does she have any other Pokemon? _The truth was, LeafGreen didn't need any others. Grovile crashed into the Jolteon, Leaf Blades first, knocking them both to the tilted deck. Sapphire looked to LeafGreen: she was up, and helping others to not fall off the ship. Why wasn't the ship stopped? Was this another of those stupid events that cut down the competition?

Either way, the boat was under attack. Sapphire tossed her ball.

…

Ruby wasn't afraid this time, and he didn't know why. The situation was even worse than before: he wasn't just trapped; he was trapped by a Creo who knew not to underestimate him this time. Having Wally and Michael there should balance it out, but Ruby knew that wasn't it. Perhaps it was the feeling that he was finally getting onto something about the recent events, that he had to win this fight so that he could continue learning.

Creo stepped forward from his men, one of whom had a Bayleef at her knees. Wally tried to stop Birch's bleeding, while Michael merely put one hand in his pocket, another at his side, tilted his head, and instantly had a homemade badass pose. Creo grinned at Ruby. "It is indeed a pleasure," he said slowly, "to encounter two troublemakers in one campaign. Michael, is it?"

Michael said nothing, and Creo continued. "You're the child that destroyed Neo Team Cipher, when they tried to bring the company back to glory, right? I suppose I should thank you, on behalf of Hoenn's economy."

"Bullshit," Michael sighed out. "One thing: You don't work for Hoenn, you work with LiH, and you have a Suicune, and your name is Creo. Two: I'm not so much of a boy as I am the man that can take you down, and you know it. That said, w-what do you want?"

Creo laughed, and Ruby cringed. That shudder in Michael's voice shook him to the core. Michael, ass that he is, was never scared of anything. Why would he be afraid of Creo? Either way, Ruby needed him. This wasn't a fight that could be run from. Ruby needed back up. He stared at Creo's white eyes as he drew his Pokeball. Unlike Michael, Ruby wasn't afraid. "So," he said, without care, "is this the part where you silence us for knowing too much, Mr. LiH lackey?"

"Sure, and maybe I'll have some fun with that girlfriend of yours after I'm through with this Coliseum thing."

Ruby was silenced. An insult against Ruby was out of spite for being nosy, but insulting Sapphire was different entirely. Ruby smirked and dropped his ball down beside his leg: Ruby's elegant Staravia came out, flying above his head. If he couldn't fight Suicune in a head-on fight, then make Michael do that while Staravia attacks from the air.

Michael responded in kind by summoning his Eevee to the floor, with an eruption of white light.

Now standing together, Ruby and Michael had set aside their differences. When Creo did finally release his Suicune at them in the next instant, they were no longer enemies, but allies fighting for the common cause of unraveling a conspiracy.

…

Hitmontop was out on the deck faster than Sapphire could see. It instantly flipped upon its head and spun straight for the Jolteon, while Grovile provided cover fire via Bullet Seed. Hitmontop collided right with the enemy, knocking the two of them about. Hitmontop regained its footing just before it was smacked against the rails of the deck by…a Swellow? Where did it come from?

Sapphire looked again: the Pokemon had all become Swellows, flying high above Grovile and Hitmontop. She had it figured: these were wild Dittos. This was an easy fight: Dittos only had to be knocked down in order for their forms to be cancelled out, and then they could be caught or knocked off the ship. LeafGreen had noticed it, too: she grinned to Sapphire as she called an order: "Grovile! Bullet Seed all of them, now!"

Hitmontop backed out of the way as bullets rained down upon all of the opposition. Sapphire was correct: the Pokemon flashed blue as they were hit, all careening down into the waters below. They were supposed to turn back to Dittos, but did not. Sapphire looked as the creatures flashed into a new shape, and before she could get a good look at it, the boat had lurched again. Sapphire and LeafGreen retired their Pokemon, and the sun came up from the east.

LeafGreen walked over to Sapphire slowly, soaking and scared shitless, and hugged her. Sapphire numbly returned the hug. Indeed she was glad that they had survived a truly random encounter, but this time around, only she had seen what mattered.

The forms that the 'Dittos' had assumed were those of men.

…

Suicune blind sighted Staravia, going through its protective gaze and rushing Eevee to the ground. Before Staravia could react, Suicune released a Silver Wind attack, knocking Staravia painfully up to the ceiling, and Suicune followed up by jumping directly upward, smashing into Staravia, and landing on Eevee. When Suicune backed off, the battle was seemingly over. Eevee couldn't get up, and Staravia was beaten beyond recognition. Creo grinned, and Wally was stunned to the point of almost forgetting about the dying professor at his knees.

Ruby recalled Staravia and prepared to call out Blaziken. True, Blaziken was his only Pokemon able to stand with a Legendary (out of all his Pokemon, Blaziken had fought three Legendaries and lived to tell the tale), but last time the fight was only as a distraction. Fighting a water-element Legendary was pure suicide. The only way to win was to exploit Suicune's weakness: electricity. That would be Eevee's specialty. Ruby looked at Michael, and he got the picture. Unfortunately, so did Creo.

"So, you wish to use Blaziken to distract my Suicune long enough for Eevee to recover, then target my Pokemon with a Thunderbolt? Very noble, Ruby, but not very plausible. But please, by all means, you're welcome to try."

Ruby grinned. "I always was one for taking my chances. So far, they seem to be working."

As Michael dug into his bag for a healing item as quickly as possible, Blaziken erupted from the ball. Suicune tried to rush it, but Blaziken was ready. It roundhouse-kicked Suicune in the head, sending it careening into the wall. Suicune landed on its feet and jumped again, this time being dodged by Blaziken altogether; Blaziken jumped over the opposition, kicking it away as it slammed into the wall. But Ruby knew this was only lasting because Suicune was on the offensive. As soon as it decided to step back and attack smartly, the battle was as good as done.

Michael was still digging into his bag. "How long do I have, Ruby?"

Suicune stopped rushing. Time was up, but Ruby would have to make do. He swallowed hard. "Uh…about thirty seconds." Ruby was afraid he may have overestimated by thirty seconds.

…

The cool air of dawn greeted the trainers leaving their respective boats. The ships docked not on a dock at all, but on the cleanest beach Sapphire had ever laid eyes on. She walked out on the ramp of the soaked deck, holding LeafGreen's hand and slowly stepping. The ramp was crowded and they tried their best not to smash into anybody else. LeafGreen looked up at the skies, to a clean sky to contrast with Phyrite, but it was obstructed by a large mountain, large being several tens of stories high. Sapphire grinned to herself. This was the final arena of the Coliseum. Here the end came.

Now on the beach, Sapphire and LeafGreen stood with the thirty other trainers from her boat as well as more trainers coming. She looked around for familiar faces: Yellow from another boat, Zasalamel from the same, but no sign of Emerald. That was a good thing.

The crowd waited for a moment before a helicopter flew into vision, polluting the noise and brushing hair everywhere. It hovered in the air for a moment before a man announced the final words.

"Trainers, you have gathered around from all over the world to compete in the greatest tournament conceived by our civilization. In moments you will begin to stage the single most important event in your lives. But before that can begin, listen.

"When the time is right, you will proceed into a cave. That cave will branch off into several paths, and the trainers who do not come out unscathed will be unable to participate in the semi-finals. The trainers who have already secured places in the semi-finals have docked elsewhere, so you are all around enemies.

"Once you enter the semi-finals, battles will proceed inside this volcano. They will be as normal. The winner of the Pokemon Coliseum will have, either directly or indirectly, taken the Pokemon Master title for themselves, as well as eternal glory.

The path you must traverse is being set up. When it is ready, your challenges begin."

With that the helicopter flew away. Sapphire felt a shaking at her soaked feet, and looked around. The sand was shaking off of the earth, followed by a loud rumbling sound. Sapphire had to close her eyes to prevent getting sand in her eyes. When she opened them again, the beach had changed altogether.

Standing in front of the mass of trainers were caves that had erected right from the earth. There were three ominous caves, and the sunlight shone upon three more paths inside each one. This was a maze where only the best could survive.

Sapphire looked at LeafGreen, whose brilliant turquoise eyes shone with anxiety and fear, but also with anticipation. It was make or break time.

…

Suicune began to circle Blaziken, like some sort of spectacular sumo wrestler. Blaziken visibly put its guard up, and Ruby could tell that his Pokemon was excited. This was the battle it had been waiting for. Of course, Blaziken would be pounded, but it hadn't taken a beating in what seemed like forever. Blaziken stood in front of the wounded Eevee, and Michael had finally succeeded in finding his last Hyper Potion. Michael tended to Eevee, and that would take some time—thirty seconds for the potion to work. They would be the longest seconds of Ruby's life.

Suicune rushed Blaziken again, and Blaziken succeeded in sidestepping the attack, as well as kicking it across the room in midair. Blaziken instantly howled in pain. Ruby knew what had happened, but Creo felt he had to announce his superiority.

"It's the unique ability that Legendaries have, Ruby. They enchant their attacks with the elements they control. I thought you would've noticed, but perhaps you just want to see your Pokemon be slaughtered." Blaziken would be literally melted down by Suicune's water-type blows.

As Blaziken reeled, Suicune was back up and coming. It tackled Blaziken so hard that the rock walls of the base began to shake, knocking the Pokemon back. Blaziken's chest began to smoke with evaporating fire. Blaziken did its best to ignore the attack, but it couldn't. Suicune followed up with a Flail attack, smashing its paws into Blaziken with a near-invisible speed. Blaziken fell down, and Suicune made a growling sound, like victory.

Suicune leapt for the fallen Blaziken, fangs bared—only to be stopped in midair by a thunderbolt, which fried the Legendary for nearly thirty seconds. Suicune fell to the floor, literally, a hot mess. It's once elegant skin was charred to purple, its luster was gone, and it made sounds like wincing.

Wally leapt up, pumping his fist. "Yeah! That's the power of teamwork for you!" At Michael's look, Wally slowly knelt back down at the professor's side. Creo's eye twitched, and the goons said nothing but looked taken aback at the victory.

Eevee strode confidently in front of its ally, as though they had just passed the baton in the battle marathon.

Ruby thought to himself while glaring at Michael, who made a face like he was saying, _I made another save. Be glad it was there._

Ruby spoke while catching his breath from the intensity of the battle. He gestured between himself and Michael, "We need to work on our communication."

End Hesitation VII: Another Take

_The next chapter won't take as long, I promise!_


	28. H VIII: Here My Troubles Begin

We have two more chapters before the final matches of the Coliseum. Enjoy, and please review.

_Note: I am not the man among men, Chuck Norris. Ergo, I don't own Pokemon._

As FireRed stepped off of the boat and onto the dock of the volcano, he couldn't help but contrast the dock of Pyrite to here. Pyrite had a homier feel, with a wooden dock, with water splashed about, as well as foot traffic from sailors. Here was different. The dock was stainless steel, and was brand new. Water splashed up onto it, but the water drained from the steel just as quickly as it came. Pyrite was an actual port; there were restaurants, other ships, and other trainers. This was just a steel bridge leading into a cave. _Here is different, _FireRed thought.

Stepping on the steel dock, he felt another hand grip his, followed by a comment. "Here is where my troubles begin," Pearl slowly said. FireRed glanced at her, long enough to make eye contact. Gold exited the ship behind them, followed by a group of trainers in suits and sunglasses. Pearl spoke to FireRed quietly as the group walked down the planks. "Those are men whose rank allows them to bypass the preliminary challenges altogether…" then, responding to FireRed's thoughts. "Gold was probably meant to fight as to sell out tickets to that day." FireRed didn't care about having his thoughts read today. There was too much on the line today to worry about the fine details like privacy.

The crew was seven people altogether: FireRed and Pearl, Gold and Silver, and the three men who strutted around like they owned the place. They had two things in common: they had all, by one way or another, managed to avoid the preliminary challenge today, and they all vied for the Pokemon Master title. As they neared the base of the volcano, the party was silent. Each was to his own thoughts: could victory be seized, be it a title, redemption, or a life? The next few days would decide.

…

Eevee paraded in the No Man's Land between Creo and his men, and Ruby and Michael. Creo was visibly enraged, driven to the point of shaking. Ruby was confused. If Creo had known the plan from the beginning was to fry Suicune, then why did it actually succeed? Ruby hastily retired a wounded Blaziken to its ball, and grabbed the next Pokeball off of his belt. As long as Ruby had known Michael, Michael only had his Eevee, and didn't need any other Pokemon. Ruby was out two Pokemon out of the three that he always carried with him, and Michael was out of healing potions. Ruby stared down the enemy, knowing that the next move may well be his last.

Creo retired his Legendary, and looked at his feet. After a moment, he began to laugh to himself. First, the laughter was quiet, but built up to boisterous laugh, with his head thrown back. Creo's two goons looked at themselves for a moment before turning their attention to the battle at hand. Creo finally gained his composure, and looked Ruby in the eye. He was no longer the calm young man that attacked Ruby less than twenty-four hours ago; Creo was mad.

"What drives you, Ruby?" Creo roared. "Is it just your way of ruining what any group tries to do in Hoenn? Is it because you love Sapphire that much? Or do you just want to annoy the hell out of us? Why?"

Ruby, in the face of a trainer fully capable of defeating Michael and himself, smirked. "A little here, a little there."

Creo sighed. "Either way, I can't fight without any useable Pokemon. So…" Creo exited the Secret Base, drawing his Pokenav from his vest pocket. As he exited, he snapped his fingers at the goons. The nodded to themselves and moved for the opposition slowly.

Michael cracked his neck. "So, you pathetic grunts think you can take us? Be my guess. I can handle the two of you blindfolded."

The male goon said nothing, and the female tilted her head slowly. Birch, gone pale from his wound in the shoulder, gasped aloud. "Ruby—be careful! They aren't human!"

Ruby looked back a split second before it was too late. As Wally turned white with fear, the goons turned into a multitude of colors, becoming nothing but blurs with eyes. The figures shrank slowly, and two more legs grew from their chests. The clothes were torn to shreds in the process. When Wally opened his eyes again, standing in the goons' place were a full-grown Arcanine and a magnificent Ninetails, both with fangs dripping with saliva and bloodlust.

Michael was speechless, and Ruby hadn't let out a Pokemon out of fear for the fate of which one came out of the ball. Wally spoke up in a stutter, "Is that a…P-P-Pokemorph?"

Pokemorphs were, in essence, mythical creatures that could change their appearance into any species, be it human or Pokemon. They were rumored to exist around the time that Red had disappeared, but only tabloids had picked up on this. Pokemorphs were the things of the imagination from trainers who couldn't catch the Pokemon they wanted, so they imagined one that could transform but have a human-quality consciousness. Michael scoffed the idea. "Bullshit—Pokemorphs don't exist! Eevee, go!"

…

The cave was dark to the point that you could step on your own feet. Through the many paths that they had come across in the last hour, the only thing keeping Sapphire from despair was the childlike hand in hers. LeafGreen had been stumbling and whimpering from the outset of this task, and with good reason: she was still afraid of the dark. Despite being nearly a woman, she hadn't yet grown over her childish fears. The two girls were all that each other had. Neither had spoken in quite a while. There was too much at stake, not knowing what waited beyond in the tunnel that seemed to have no end.

LeafGreen stumbled slightly, and lost her grip on Sapphire for a split second. "Sapphire--!!" LeafGreen called out, scared of being left alone. Sapphire grasped the hand in the pitch-black darkness. LeafGreen stopped panicking, and began to get back to walking.

Sapphire collided painfully into a wall, banging her nose, causing her to curse under her breath. Sapphire called out, "LeafGreen, do you feel anything here?"

"Yeah, I think it's a door."

"Feel around for an opening. Don't worry, I'll be right next to you." Sapphire wasn't so much trying to calm LeafGreen as trying to calm herself.

Sapphire felt around the wall for a knob or switch, hoping that she hadn't come to a dead-end. She continued to rub the wall for a few seconds before a loud click sounded. The wall split in the center, giving way to an intense white light. Sapphire had to shield her eyes from being blinded. A voice rang from the walls: "Only one may pass at a time."

_This is it_, Sapphire figured. She looked at LeafGreen. Who would take the chance, and who would wait for the door to open again? Sapphire asked the question to nobody, "How long will it take for the door to open again?"

"I sound every time a trainer is eliminated in these walls," the voice responded, in deep monotone. This was a battle that one of the girls was about to enter. Sapphire swallowed hard, as did LeafGreen. This wasn't good; LeafGreen's last battle was lost due to her Pokerus and Sapphire had been out of commission due to what Emerald called, Full Synchro, or whatever it is.

LeafGreen gave Sapphire a nudge in the hip. Sapphire looked at her quizzically, and LeafGreen smiled shakily, trying to grow up and hide her fear. "Go on," the child said, "I'll catch up!"

Sapphire understood instantly: this could be their last time seeing each other, since one of them may well be eliminated here. However, in Sapphire's experiences at Battle Tower, the last thing she needed was a companion saying straight-out that they may never meet again. It was best to remain optimistic. Sapphire grinned back. "I'll be waiting at the finish. You'd better join me!"

With that, Sapphire walked into the light of the room, leaving LeafGreen alone and whimpering.

…

The Ninetails ran straight for Eevee, and a lesser Pokemon would already be defeated from an attack of its caliber. Eevee was no ordinary Pokemon. Eevee leapt to the ceiling, dodging the attack, and having a good angle from which to counterattack. Michael commanded, "Use your Hydro Pump!" Eevee opened its mouth, and a resulting blast of water shot from the little creature and into the waiting Ninetails' back, causing it to scream out in pain.

Arcanine wasn't one to let an ally down. It leapt at Eevee, knocking it down with a tackle in mid-air. Eevee collided with the hard rock ground, crying for only a moment before bouncing up and regaining its footing. Eevee now stared down both the Arcanine and Ninetails.

Ruby came back to earth, feeling through his belt for a Pokeball. The one left wasn't going to do him much good; Mightyena hadn't been properly healed since that night with the Shadow Pokemon. Ruby called to Wally. "Hey, spectator! Do you think you can lend us a hand?"

"What the hell do you think my Gardevoir can do, Ruby?"

_Damnit._

Eevee was being pinballed between the opposition, with Ninetails smacking the poor creature back and forth with Arcanine. Eevee fell to the floor hard, kicking up dust as it collided. Eevee tried to stand, but was unable—its left front leg was twisted, and that bruise on its side wasn't there before. Eevee had never taken such a beating before.

Michael made a move to run for his Pokemon, as would a father to his son. But the Pokemon stopped him, growling and staring him dead in the eye, as though the creatures could taste the fear that Michael had.

Was this the end?

Michael returned his Pokemon to the ball, and Ruby could swear Michael kissed it before retiring it to his belt. Now the trainers were defenseless, staring down two Pokemon with power the likes of which were rare. Eevee's attack had defeated a Legendary; how was it so thoroughly beaten by these Pokemon?

Arcanine and Ninetails leapt for Ruby and Michael, and that's when a flash of light glowed from the corner of Ruby's vision. Before the room faded to black, he could swear he saw something flying.

…

FireRed and company were now in what appeared to be the waiting room of the volcano. It was a very comfortable room, with expensive couches, Pokemon Centers and Marts, television, and an open buffet to name a few luxuries. The group wasn't exactly in the mood to enjoy any of these things, though. The anonymous boys hadn't said a word and were ravenously attacking the buffet and open bar; Gold and Silver stayed at opposite ends of the room, looking out the large window that gave a glimpse of the sea. Pearl, despite being worried, was not without the appetite that fueled her curves. She, too, could hold her own at the buffet, clearing out the macaroni salad and still keeping an eye on the sushi. FireRed himself merely lay on a couch alone, sipping at his enormous Coke and pondering things.

While on the boat here, he had that dream again.

…

_And then there was darkness…and as the light reappeared, the figures had manifested. He couldn't see their eyes—there were no eyes—but he could hear their voices. They spoke in something he had never heard before, a tongue sounding as though the characters were vomiting and screaming. But oddly enough, he could understand one of them._

"_It has awakened…call Launch, let him know it can start whenever he feels ready."_

…

The distressing thing was that Pearl must have seen it, too. At least, she had to have some reason for being quieter than normal.

There were so many questions, yet so many of them involved Pearl. What did she know about the dream? Exactly how much of his past did she know, and how much of his future did she know? Had she already seen a battle with Gold? What exactly was the dream?

He sat alone…it was a metaphor for his life, FireRed now noticed. Ever since he faked his death back at Mt. Silver, his life was seemingly meaningless. What would become of FireRed after he was Pokemon Master? Red would become a name in the world again, resume his state as hero to the weak, vigilante of righteousness. But what of FireRed? Perhaps he could lead life in solitude, letting the title die with him. Regardless, fighting was over. FireRed smiled to himself. He was only fifteen, yet he had already decided that he had fought too much in his life.

How old was FireRed, anyway? He estimated to be about fifteen, but when it came down to it, FireRed couldn't remember his own birthday. It brought a sorrow to him that he couldn't pin down: a cross between leaving behind everything he had as Red, as well as sorrow for not being his own person. Redundant as it may seem, FireRed wished that he still had a family, friends, or at least a birthday.

Perhaps…no, it was too romantic of an idea to hope Pearl would still be with him after the Coliseum. FireRed needed to stick to the plan: defeat Gold.

"All trainers in the lobby please report to the main Coliseum Platform for final counting."

As the announcement ended, FireRed assumed that only meant one thing: the preliminary matches were done. He slowly got up from his couch, pausing for a moment to recognize the beauty of his predicament. He was here to avenge his previous life. How many people have to do that?

FireRed began to walk again, but a hand tugged his. Pearl was beside him, and her smile was all he needed to keep on going. But from the corner of his eye, FireRed noticed something odd: Gold…why was he so down?

…

Sapphire emerged from a long tunnel, which was surprising. There wasn't a battle at all. As soon as she had entered that room, she walked down a lit tunnel and continued for nearly an hour down the path, finally emerging. The light wasn't what stunned her this time around; it was the sight of the thing she had come for, at long last, here.

Sapphire looked around. The battle platform was huge—maybe the entire size of Littleroot Town—and the place had an audience at least twenty stories high, without a ceiling. It was ridiculously intimidating, but Sapphire loved it. Here was where her life as a trainer would climax.

She looked around, and saw more trainers. They all stood single file dead center of the massive platform, staring to her left. They were a motley crew: of the mere ten trainers standing before her, only two others looked scruffy and tired enough to suggest that they had to endure her same ordeal. A beaten Yellow winked at Sapphire, smirking. The others looked clean, and were probably the trainers that had somehow already secured a place in the finals.

Wait…where was LeafGreen?

Sapphire shakily walked to the line, taking a spot next to a kid her own age, with spiky chestnut hair and a brown over-shirt. She looked at his hand, connected with the girl next to him. _Lucky fellows. _

A voice rang out from the stadium and reverberated from all of the walls, making the thundering voice seem as though it was God Himself. Sapphire shook when the masculine voice rang out.

"Trainers, I beseech you. You come from opposite ends of the known world; you trained at opposite spectrums of the training mythos. Yet here, you all will fight for the one title that will endure our entire civilization.

"Some of you come from Hoenn, some from Kanto and Johto, maybe even from our own Orre. That will no longer matter. Starting tomorrow, the matches will begin. They will not be one-on-one affairs like you are undoubtedly used to. These matches will have you selecting from a pool of your three most trusted Pokemon. You will be free to switch between them, but once any of your Pokemon is felled in battle, then you lose.

"Without further ado, I must…"

"Wait! Wait for me!!"

The line of trainers looked down the corridor that Sapphire had emerged; only one breathed with relief. LeafGreen was here, alive and well and in the finals of the Coliseum. The girl had taken a beating, with her outfit torn to pieces, to the point of her black skirt and matching leggings almost being considered suggestive with the amount of skin they were exposing. LeafGreen ran to Sapphire instantly, embracing her in a giant bear hug.

The voice continued. "Without further ado, I will now release you to your rooms for the last night of someone's life as normal Pokemon Trainer."

…

From high up in the stands, an irritated Giovanni sat in the seats so high up that the trainers looked like raisins on a wedding cake. He was, as usual, surrounded by his posse of CEOs, which were rapidly clicking away on their handheld blackberry-type phones. However, Giovanni had company in the form of Emerald. The two were a stark contrast. Giovanni was an old duffer, with a cane and a hunched back; Emerald slouched in his seat, hair spiked up, with the stereotypical lanky body of teenagers; Giovanni wore a brown tuxedo; Emerald's outfit was merely a light sweater and jeans, with an emphasis on green.

Emerald yawned and stretched, laughing at Giovanni as the old man stirred in his seat. Emerald inquired, "Hey, what's the big deal? So what if the guinea pigs down there are strong like hell; I can take them. It's what I do."

"That's not it all, Emerald. Your superior…"

"Ah, I get it. You don't think Launch will be able to get your power by the end of the Coliseum? Why?"

Giovanni didn't have it in him to talk about the one trainer who declined his invitation, who was conveniently in the same country as LiH's operation. Either way, LiH would have to come through. After all, this was primarily their campaign.

Emerald continued. "So, what's the plan after the guinea pigs are done playing their little game?" Emerald said this with distaste at quite a few of the competitors. He could recognize the blue trench coat and white robe anywhere. How could both Wes _and _Zasalamel make it into the finals? Emerald had only once even seen Wes, but the man had that aura that Zasalamel had: an obnoxious one.

Giovanni frowned. He had longed to say a line like the following one since manhood began, but it wasn't his alone. That was an understatement; Team Rocket couldn't dream of making such a plan as LiH had. Team Rocket was a pawn. Having to share menace sucked.

Regardless, Giovanni commented. "After the game…I don't think I need to explain that."

End Hesitation VIII: Here My Troubles Begin


	29. H IX: Divine Intervention

_Note: If I owned Pokemon, I'd have an excuse to drop out of high school. I would really like one of those…_

Ruby groggily opened his eyes. He attempted to lift his eyebrows but was soon against it; his head felt like a train wreck. But the hard linoleum floor felt oddly familiar, and the light blue walls were an indicator of where he was. Ruby wined as he got up and looked around Wally's room. It hadn't changed much since that fateful day years ago when Ruby took Wally to catch his first Pokemon. There were still posters of death metal posters on the walls (_Wally likes a group called 'The Souls of Burning Immortals'?), _and there was still that picture of the two of them with Sapphire at her Sweet Sixteen, which sat on Wally's desk. Propping himself up, Ruby felt his Pokeballs poke him in the back. He was greeted by Wally and an oddly healthy Professor Birch.

Ruby made a gesture towards the wound that the Professor should've had, but Wally couldn't contain his joy. Wally roared, "Ruby! Celebi saved us! Can you believe it? Can you fucking believe it? Celebi saved us!"

Wally pulled Ruby upright as Birch tried to explain things. "At least," the Prof said in his usual know-it-all way, "I think it was Celebi. This has all the markings of its work, including how we're unscathed after that event. We came back to a place that was in both of your memories, too. But this is odd…"

The irony of the Prof only now saying something was wrong made Ruby snicker. Birch continued. "…Celebi rarely does anything without some sort of personal gain or motive. What could it want from us?"

After a beat of awkward silence, Ruby remembered something. "Uhh…where is Michael?"

Wally picked up. "Mike said something about needing research on Pokemorphs. He said he'd call us." Just like Michael to leave like that. Unlike Michael, however, was to believe in Pokemorphs. But then again, why wouldn't he believe in them after being thrashed by a pair? Ruby sat back on the floor, looking up at Birch, who sat rather comfortably on Wally's bed.

"Professor," Ruby started up, "How did you know about the Pokemorphs? Or about LiH?"

Birch took a deep breath before standing up and looking at his watch. Ruby figured Birch was going to change the subject before his Pokenav rang. Ruby picked it up, and it said that Michael was on the line. Ruby flipped it open.

"Ruby, turn on the news. Now."

Wally turned on the HD Television plastered into his wall, and was annoyed instantly by Diamond's smug look as he spoke from his office, in front of the Hoenn flag. Ruby threw the Pokenav to the floor as he read the liner under Diamond: "War with Orre Declared."

Diamond spoke a smile. The sleezeball. "Earlier today," he began, "three of my trusted men were attacked. We have no doubts that these villains are from Orre, as my men recognize one of the freedom fighters from their country.

"Apparently, due to this event following the Covenant of Light's betrayal, we must take no chances and assume that the two are connected. One thing is clear: Orre and the Covenant are our enemies. First they attacked our beloved Slateport lighthouse, and now begin to attack out men. As of now, we are in a state of emergency."

Wally turned off the television, tired of hearing Diamond. He leaned against the wall. "How could Diamond connect us to Orre? Or how could he connect us to the Covenant, for that matter?"

"Perhaps that's what Diamond wants." Michael appeared in the door to Wally's room. "Where are your parents, Wally?" he asked.

"On vacation to Kanto," Wally replied, trailing off as he saw the boxes of pizza Michael carried. Michael set them down and met Ruby's glare. Michael sighed, and Wally instantly began to devour the first box.

"After the time I left Johto," Michael began, "I was fighting Team Cipher in Orre when they tried to come back. That gave Diamond the alibi to say that I'm an Orre freedom fighter. He could then conclude that you all are my accomplices. Besides, Hoenn and Orre were never really friendly to begin with." Michael sat down and let that sink in.

Wally spoke with his mouth full of pepperoni. "You went to Johto? When?"

"It's where we met, as little kids…" Ruby trailed off, a pang of distaste in his tone.

Birch moved for the door, and Ruby got up, fully prepared to tackle the Prof to the floor if necessary. Birch noticed this and spoke. "Ruby, there has to be a reason for Diamond wanting an excuse to declare war on Orre. But whatever that is, I still have work to do and—"

Ruby interjected. "Are you shitting me, Prof? Sapphire and Emerald are in Orre. How can you say something like that?"

"Simple: I can say that I am merely slowing the three of you down. You don't need me for this. I'll leave saving the world to you." Birch grinned. "It worked out once already, right?"

Ruby hated to admit it, but Birch was almost as much of a father to Ruby as he was to Sapphire. Besides, the Professor was right anyway.

…

Nighttime made the volcano's shoreline extravagant. Gold stared out of his hotel suite window, in only his boxers, letting the air conditioning do its job. What should've been a chill day was ridiculously stressful. His thoughts were all about Crystal, more so than when she was actually there with him. Gold didn't even think about the Coliseum. Tomorrow, all he needed was his trusty Pichu, and the rest would take care of itself. But what would happen after that was anybody's guess. Gold could've questioned Silver, but he refused to…

A knock at the door. The door swung open, and Gold didn't need to turn around to know whom it was. Silver walked slowly over to Gold, and sat on his bed in the center of the room. There was silence between them for a moment, letting Gold gather his thoughts. Gold finally spoke. "What are you doing here, Silver?"

"I…I needed somebody to talk to."

Gold turned around, prepared to verbally assault Silver. But when Gold looked at him, Gold didn't see the man that he had despised. No, Gold saw a broken boy, looking as though he had been robbed of all that he was. Gold said nothing as Silver spoke.

"I…I envy you, Gold. Your entire life, you've done what you wanted. You are here, as Pokemon Master, because of what you chose to do. Win or lose tomorrow, you know you lived how you wanted.

"Me…hell, I'm like the exact opposite. The only reason I'm a Pokemon Trainer to begin with is because I ran away that one fateful day when new Pokemon were being handed out in New Bark Town. The only reason I followed you across Johto was because I wanted to show father that I could be something other than what he wanted me to be…The only reason I…"

Silver looked at Gold with a sorry look, as though he wanted to apologize for everything. Silver spoke slowly. "I…I'm sorry about Crystal, Gold. I hope that one day you can forgive me for what I did to the two of you."

Gold took a deep breath. It was now or never…

"Silver, is Crystal really alive? Will I have her again after this is done?"

"Yes, I cleared it with my father. He was hesitant at first to let you off, but he eventually reeled."

Gold looked taken aback. "Wait…you fought for me and Crystal?"

Silver stood up, and walked to the open window. He put his arms on the windowsill and looked out next to a silent Gold. Silver continued. "Tomorrow is my last day as a Pokemon Trainer. Father wants me to succeed his role as leader of Team Rocket."

"Congratulations."

Silver let out a grunt. "Congratulations, my ass. Gold, I don't want any of this! I want to be you, get it? I want to walk away from all of this and be free to do what I wish, to be the man I want to become.

"Ha…look at me, Gold. I'm so pathetic I'm here talking to the one man who would give anything to hang my ass from a skyscraper. I have nobody else to turn to. Who would sympathize with me, when I want to turn away the life that any other kid my age would kill to have?"

Gold said nothing. What could one say when the man who has tormented him so suddenly asked forgiveness for the sins that were to come from a life of evil?

The friends, reluctant as Gold and Silver were to admit it, were silent for a long time.

…

Emerald walked alone on the Coliseum plateau, where the best trainers the world had to offer would "compete for glory". Emerald had grown tired of talking about how much of a joke the entire campaign was, and kept his complaints to himself. Emerald let the cool air chill his bones on the last night before his job would be fully served. The odds were that he would have to personally deal with all of those would-be Masters personally. Not that it mattered; Emerald himself was, literally, the only person who had an unlimited level of power when it came to Pokemon.

That is, it would be if his sister didn't have to suddenly get involved. How couldn't she? If their father had exposed Sapphire to Pokemon the way that he did with Emerald, then of course she would become a Pokemon Trainer. One could carry it further and say that if Emerald had that 'illness', then perhaps Sapphire could 'get' it too.

Despite the danger of fighting an opponent whose mastery of Full Synchro could rival and potentially surpass his own, Emerald grinned to the stars. After a lifetime (if you could call living until the age of nineteen a lifetime) of toying with LiH's strongest enemies, it would be a change to have to try for victory for once.

But Emerald did envy his sister. How he longed to be Sapphire, longed to be able to enjoy his powers for his own reasons. Of course, the fault was his own for running away from home as a boy and harnessing his powers. But then again, didn't Sapphire probably have to endure years of hospitalization? The difference was how Emerald's mastery of Full Synchro came at an age less than ten, yet apparently Sapphire didn't even know what Full Synchro was until barely a week ago.

How different Emerald and Sapphire's lives were; Emerald ran away at ten to find himself while Sapphire didn't take up Pokemon until she was fifteen. Was it wrong for Emerald to wish that he wasn't a mere tool, but a person who was able to fight for his own beliefs?

"Emerald."

He turned around, and standing in the far corner of the arena was his younger sister, Sapphire, as stunning in the night air as Emerald himself was (Professor Birch must have some good genes). Emerald looked her over for a split-second. She held no Pokeballs, no bag, and she was alone. What was the point of this?

"How do I know you?"

Emerald looked Sapphire in the eye, and he was struck hard as she showed that she honestly had forgotten Emerald. He moaned and scratched the back of his head, trying to find his words. It was the moment of truth: does he try to re-forge life with his family, or does Emerald make up some lie and let his and Sapphire's paths uncross? Emerald had chosen his path.

"Sapphire, I'm your brother, remember? I left home about a good nine years ago? Wow, I guess my childish fantasy was right; you guys didn't miss me one bit."

Sapphire moved toward Emerald. She had to say something, anything that could be of meaning. This was her brother. She remembered the name, but Emerald was just a blank in her memory. Sapphire opened her mouth to speak, but Emerald was already walking past her and back to the hotel rooms behind the Coliseum seating.

He turned back to Sapphire, and they stared at each other for a long time. It took a little while, but Sapphire finally understood the message: Emerald didn't want to be saved, or whatever he called it. Emerald didn't want to come home, to rebuild his life as Birch's son and Pokemon prodigy, to simply _live_. He was happy here, whatever he was doing with his life. Emerald was glad that she understood, and she gave a nod of understanding. However, Emerald did say one more thing.

The Coliseum's aftermath would be much more trying than anything the actual Coliseum had to offer. If Sapphire tried to do something in the events to come, if she interfered with the Emerald's job…

"Sapphire," he said, this time not giving any flak or 'teen spirit' that had characterized him, "Tomorrow, if anything happens…run away. Don't try to be a hero; just run and live."

Emerald was gone again, like all those years ago, and Sapphire was left an only child once again.

…

Ruby was back home again. This time around, he was alone, as mom was out doing something involving flowers and other middle-aged women. Ruby sat on his bed, fondling Blaziken's ball and thinking about the day's events. Celebi had intervened to save himself as well as Wally, Michael, and the Prof…that seemed rather far-fetched. _Celebi always has its own motives…_could Celebi have also had something against Diamond and LiH?

Ruby sat up and rubbed his head. He hadn't slept in a while, actually. The last time he had slept soundly was two days ago. Ruby peeled off his shirt, which nearly stuck to his body with all of the sweat and dirt built up. He threw the black shirt in the direction of the laundry basket, and lay back on his bunk.

Bzzz…Bzzzz… 

The Pokenav on Ruby's night-table vibrated back and forth, ringing in his ears as he tried desperately to go to sleep. Would the world not leave him alone?

Bzz…Bzz… 

Ruby picked the Pokenav up with a grunt and flipped it open. Ruby moaned into the receiver.

"Ruby, it's Birch."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Ruby, look…I'm leaving for a little while. I don't know when I'll be back…"

Ruby sat up. Why would the Professor leave now of all times, when the world may well be coming to an end? "Where are you going, Prof?"

"I can't say, Ruby. Listen to me, stop fighting against LiH. They'll kill you, do you hear me? These people will kill you. Stop fighting."

What was Birch saying?

"Goodbye, Ruby. Take care of my daughter."

Birch hung up, and in that moment, Ruby understood that Birch had been kidnapped.

End Hesitation IX: Divine Intervention


	30. H X: Parallels Drawn

_I know this update is extremely late, but this is the time of year when High School Juniors have to keep their grades up in order to have a shot at college. In my case, if I messed up in school now, I can kiss UC Riverside and that juicy Creative Writing major goodbye…_

_Anyway, the point is that updates will be really slow between now and May 15 (the day of my SAT), if I get the chance to update at all. I thought it would help if I ended my streak of updates with the end of a Hesitation._

_Note: I don't own Pokemon, and if I did I still wouldn't be able to update on time._

FireRed looked out of his hotel window as he buttoned up his shirt, flipped down the collar, and brushed out his hair. Today was the day. It was the single most important day in his life, as a matter of fact: today, if FireRed couldn't win back his title, then perhaps he should've stayed dead. FireRed slowly put on the necklace, admiring the shine that Red's Symbol, the green angle, gave off in the morning sunlight. FireRed took his Pokeballs and buckled them to his belt. They were the three Pokemon that he trusted more than anything. However, with the exception of Squirtle, FireRed was uncertain of Full Synchro use with his team. But if FireRed was pushed to being forced to using the two Pokemon besides that one, then the odds were that he wouldn't need Full Synchro to begin with.

Had it been worth it, to leave on that day for Mt. Silver? Would FireRed even need to be here, and would Red still hold the Pokemon Master title? The questions were irrelevant. Only one question remained:

"Are you ready to go now, FireRed?"

Pearl stood in the doorway of his room, long ready to go and vie for the title. Interestingly enough (and surprising to Pearl), the matter of fighting each other in the Coliseum had never come up in the three nights that they had been boyfriend and girlfriend. However, FireRed's angst over Pearl's cryptic words remained. _You mean you don't care if you lose the match with Gold? _Pearl never elaborated further on the subject.

FireRed turned to his Pearl and smiled. This was no smile of lust, of nervousness, or of joy. This smile was of the blood coursing through his veins, the feeling that had left him long ago that usually signals for a real battle to begin.

Pearl smiled back.

…

Sapphire tied her bandana and took a deep breath. Looking at herself in the bathroom's 6x3 foot mirror, she admitted that she looked like a woman on death row. Her eyes had wrinkles that came from lack of sleep and worry, and she was looking skinnier. LeafGreen, next to her, was nowhere as excited. LeafGreen examined herself in the mirror. Sapphire was confused about what there was to be examined on a prepubescent girl.

LeafGreen tossed her non-existent hips around. "Hey Sapphire, does the leather corset clash with the jeans, or do I go with a skirt?"

"Well, where is the skirt?"

LeafGreen displayed a black miniskirt that, on Sapphire's frame, wouldn't even cover her crotch completely. Sapphire smirked and exited the bathroom, leaving LeafGreen confused.

LeafGreen called out from the bathroom. "What do you think? I have matching fishnets too!"

…

Gold tossed his hair about in the mirror, his shirt off, standing in his cut-up jeans. Gold laughed honestly for the first time in what seemed like forever. At first the fan-girl pictures of him seemed weird, but, to spite himself and his disdain for those who admire themselves, Gold thought he looked pretty fetching. His wet hair hung down over his face; his eyes were multiple shades of honey; his abs, though not fully there, were noticeably developing with puberty.

Gold groaned as he walked into his bedroom. How he longed to be able to play around in front of a mirror like then, and not be worried about his life ending. He turned around and fell backwards into the bed, and looked up into the ceiling. It was like a metaphor for his life: Gold couldn't see the sky, but at the moment he was pretty comfortable in his bed.

Gold looked to his nighttable. Of course his Pichu was there and ready to go, but he brought two other Pokeballs with him. One was another Pokemon that had been around since the beginning of his career; the other was untested in battle. If it came to using that Pokemon, then he would at least die knowing that he had gone all out in battle.

Thinking on the current situation, Gold arrived at the answer for all of the events that had happened. Dating back to his meeting Crystal to her death, following all the way up to his being bait for this whole faux tournament. Gold whispered to himself.

"The fault is my own."

Gold couldn't help feeling that here there was at least one other who felt the same.

…

Emerald had spent the night atop the plateau where the matches would take place. By atop the plateau, this referred to the flat silvery expanse that gave a bird's eye view of the battles down below. It would be a good place to make sure everything was going according to plan.

Emerald was done with reminiscing, done with teen angst, done with everything. This was his mission. It was his purpose as a human being to defeat enemies of LiH, and in this case, the enemies of Team Rocket too. There was no use in bitching further. Emerald awoke to the beauty of the sunrise as it came up over the horizon and illuminated the Coliseum's volcano façade. Emerald sighed. _A hero appears this early…_

Emerald groggily got up from his slouching position and stretched out before the figure behind him. Emerald didn't recognize the youth, who was around his own age of nineteen. The man wore a black trench coat, had spiked light brown hair, and an interesting emblem on his necklace. Emerald looked out over the plateau and groaned. "Sheesh, Can't you hero guys have one day without somebody doing something stupid?"

"Shut it. I don't want to fight you any more than you want to fight me."

"Right…do I know you?"

"Let's just say we have a few things in common…"

Blue grinned to himself. He hadn't gotten to make an entrance like this in quite a while. It never got old. Blue continued. "I know one thing for sure: you're the overseer of the trainers here."

"What makes you think that?"

"Simple; why else would you have spent the last two days scoping out the plateau when there were so many other things an actual participant of the Coliseum would enjoy?"

Emerald paced around, obviously bored to his skull. "Fine. You got me. Now, what do you want?"

"If you lay a hand on Sapphire Birch or that sidekick of hers, rest assured you'll be laying in an unmarked grave with the rest of Team Rocket's inbred swine that they call agents."

There was a silence, followed by a gust of wind that blew about the boys' hair and Blue's coat. Emerald smirked. "It's almost like we're supposed to fight here…but my fight's not with you."

"Nor is mine with you…yet."

"Who are you?"

Blue walked away and called back, "A man who envies those currently living their dreams." In the case of his little sister, it wasn't a total lie. Blue felt as though he were talking to himself, what with the level of aloofness Emerald had presented. Blue supposed that in an alternate world, he and Emerald could've been pals.

…

Michael had reconstructed his secret base from the night when he and Ruby had fended off the Shadow Pokemon. He leaned against the wall of his tree house, watching Ruby raid Michael's stash of potions and panaceas from a cabinet in the wall, among other things. Wally was going into conniptions, but Ruby seemed not even to be listening. Michael was amused insofar as Ruby had never been so calm before.

"Ruby, are you kidding me?" Wally roared, hoping some of the words reached his friend. "After all we've been through to find out what's going down bit by bit, you want to bite the bullet and march right up to Diamond?"

"That's not a very noble way of phrasing my words, Wally, but yes."

Ruby's backpack was nearly filled to the top with items when Michael spoke up. "This is what you want, right? Wally and I will be there, but I want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"I hate to say it, but Mike's right. Diamond's got the manpower to cause World War Three and you want to—"

Michael looked at Wally. He must've missed something. Wally caught the look and explained, with an irritated grunt. "I've figured out Diamond's plan. He used Team Cipher to impersonate the Covenant of Light so that we couldn't get the Covenant's help, and the other hero organizations wouldn't ask for their aid either, despite them being the best of the best. Cipher would of course go for this plan, because the Covenant has blocked almost all of their plans since its founding.

"Once that's done, Diamond was able to say that Michael was a Covenant Op because Michael fought in Orre, where the Covenant's forces were concentrated back when Team Neo Rocket and the Snag Machine appeared. Diamond declared war on Orre, and it makes sense to do so.

"If war is indeed launched, then the Covenant's alliances with both Orre and Hoenn will be tangled, and depending on whichever side they choose to side with, the other side's allies will go to war, feeling betrayed."

Michael sighed. "Sonovabitch…"

Wally backtracked. "Wait, how would Diamond know Michael is here unless somebody told him…"

Ruby rose from Michael's cabinet, his backpack filled as high as it would go before it would hinder Ruby's movement. Michael and Wally already knew the only logical answer. "Ruby," Wally said, "Birch was in this from the beginning. How else would Diamond be able to know Michael was here?"

Ruby didn't listen, he countered. "That means nothing. Besides, Wally, if you know everything to the point of accusing Birch of being a traitor, ask yourself: did you ever even wonder what role Creo played in any of this?"

Wally went silent. That was a question that had yet to answer itself. Ruby looked at his allies and spoke, half to make them understand, half to make sure he understood his decision.

"Guys, I was all for the espionage shit we were playing earlier. But you guys don't know Birch like I do. Besides being Sapphire's dad, Birch has been like a father to me ever since mine died. If it weren't for Birch, I wouldn't me the man I am today. I don't care what Diamond has waiting for me, but he crossed a line. I don't care what Diamond even wants Birch for, but I'm going in there to finish this. You guys can come with me or not, but I'm going to the Ever Grande city and I'm getting Birch."

Michael grinned, and held out his hand. Ruby looked at it hesitantly, but shook it. Michael pushed off of the wall. "I never respected anybody before, and fuck, the only reason I came here was because I wanted to show the Covenant that I was worthy of joining them. Ruby, if you're really fighting for this man because he's family, then I hope you have enough potions in there for Eevee and me."

Wally winced, but he was already knew his answer to the question before the adventure began. Wally asked slowly, "Ruby…why do you do it? You love Sapphire that much…?"

"I…"

Ruby looked at Wally, and swallowed hard. "I've never told anybody this, but…I'm gonna ask her to marry me, Wally."

Wally grinned. He took out Gardevoir's Pokeball and flipped it in his hand.

"Alright then, team leader…what's the plan?"

…

FireRed held Pearl's hand as the tournament finalists saluted the united flags of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Fiore, and Sinnoh. The Coliseum was packed with people from all places and of all nationalities. The contestants all had their own stories to tell, and all of which were all as unique as his own. Sapphire and LeafGreen didn't embrace, because they both understood that such a gesture was unnecessary. They'll still be friends after the Coliseum was said and done, that much was a fact. As for Gold and Silver, the two stood side by side, able to stand each other's presence for the first time in a while. Sapphire saw Yellow and Wes down the line of contestants, both looking eager for the battles to begin. FireRed saw Zasalamel as well, ready and waiting for battle.

Once the opening greetings were exchanged between the six countries of the known world, the announcer's voice began.

"May we now present the first match of this day of destinies: Sapphire of Hoenn versus Yellow of Kanto!"

Sapphire walked to her far side of the plateau, standing in a white box drawn on the floor. She removed a Pokeball, but not before remembering who she was battling: a friend, not a mere opponent. This was Yellow, the man whom she had met the very day the action began. Sapphire called to him, "Let's make this fun, aye?"

"Cut the chat, doll face. Let's rock!"

Yellow smirked, and Sapphire did the same. It was nice to not be afraid anymore. After all, she's fighting among friends. There's nothing to be afraid of.

However, a sinking feeling in Sapphire's throat made her wonder if the confidence would last.

End Hesitation X: Parallels Drawn

End Story Arc: Hesitation

_Points to anyone who can tell what this means! This references something earlier in the story, so if you find this, I will grovel at your feet._


	31. C I: The Hero and the Power Awakened

_I return bearing the second to last story arc, as promised. Enjoy the first F-bomb to be dropped in this story._

_Note: Like I own Pokemon…_

Ruby walked in front of Wally and Michael like a leader commanding his soldiers, because this was serious. There was no room for error in the plans, but that was assuming that the plans themselves weren't horribly flawed. If Diamond weren't Steven's age (mid-twenties?), then a plan made by three teenage boys to take over Ever Grande City and infiltrate Hoenn's center of operations would seem like suicide. The crew had been silent on the entire boat ride there; to fly on Gardevoir would be announcing Diamond of their arrival, but Diamond wasn't stupid. If Diamond didn't expect Ruby, then Creo definitely would.

Ever Grande City, at least the one Ruby remembered, was a beautiful one. Flowers covered the buildings, rivers flowed everywhere, and the best part of the tranquil town was that the presence of the looming Pokemon League was an inspiring one. The town catered to tourists, and Ruby and Sapphire were met with nothing short of a warm welcome; any trainers able to collect all the Hoenn badges were more than worthy to live in Ever Grande, at least, long enough for their Pokemon League dreams to be realized or foiled. This, needless to say, was not Ever Grande City.

Ever Grande City was no longer grand. The rivers that originally flowed alongside the sidewalks were dried up, the flowers that hadn't been removed were already dead. Michael drew parallels to his experiences in Saffron City, Kanto. He had already explored that whole region once, but that was before Team Rocket's third attempt at taking over the city. Michael only returned to the city to mentor a good friend before she took on the Kanto Pokemon League.

Michael met eyes with a man in suit and tie with a briefcase, and the man's followers glared at Ruby and his friends. Michael remembered a similar experience.

"_So…you want to leave, just like that?"_

"_Michael…"_

"_No. Do you want to give up?"_

_Michael was lucky; he had caught her just as she left the Pokemon Center. Catching LeafGreen had become a chore ever since she started to take his attention for grated back in Vermillion City, but she always followed the same patterns of going to the same places after arriving at a city. Michael smirked. LeafGreen wasn't even surprised at Michael's appearance. _

_The Rocket Grunts were staring at the pair, as though they had never seen a fourteen-year-old yell at a little girl before. They could be siblings, for all the grunts knew. Three grunts stared at Michael and LeafGreen before moving on. This time, Michael kept his voice down._

"_You're kidding me. You can't possibly leave. You need the badge here. Unless you're giving up on what you told me you wanted—"_

"_Michael," LeafGreen groaned, "I can't do anything here. Saffron has gotten attacked three times. I'm pretty sure Team Rocket knows what they're doing and—"_

"_Blue already did this. Are you saying that you can stand against Blue despite not doing more than what he was capable of, when he was walking the exact same road you are?"_

_LeafGreen got silent for a minute. She straightened her shoulders, and looked at Michael in the eye. "I won't do this alone," she said. _

"_You're right. I'll go, but I won't do any fighting for you."_

_LeafGreen went off to the Pokemart next door, and Michael grinned. It was fun being a mentor…despite being a good sixty years too young for the job. _

Ruby and Wally stopped walking, and the suddenness of it brought Michael back to earth. Standing in front of them was a familiar face…one that Ruby was worried that he would have to smash in.

Steven said nothing as he ran a hand through his long gray hair.

…

Venusaur erupted onto the stadium, greeted by the roars of Yellow's admirers. Sapphire was slightly amused at Yellow's choice at his Pokemon, as well as the irony that Venusaur was only here because she had clashed with Emerald over it. Yellow had told Sapphire about the fire-type advantage when it came to fighting in a volcano setting. Yellow had been thinking three steps ahead: water beats fire, thunder beats water, and grass beats thunder. It wouldn't help Yellow win the match any.

After all, what beats grass?

Rapidash, Sapphire's fighter of choice, appeared from its ball and paraded in front of its opponent, letting its gallant mane of orange fire speak for it. Yellow smirked. "Wow, doll face, I honestly thought you would go with a thunder-type."

"That's what you get for over-thinking things," Sapphire replied. The announcer chimed in:

"Match 1, begin!"

Rapidash was gone. Venusaur stood its ground as the flaming horse Pokemon stormed the battlefield, with the destructive power of a meteor. Yellow still grinned from ear to ear, causing Sapphire alarm. However, if she pulled Rapidash out of the attack, she wouldn't know his plan…too late.

Vine whips were common in grass Pokemon stratagems, and Sapphire was too advanced of a trainer to not have expected them…but to come out of the ground?

Rapidash was suddenly sucker-punched in the jaw by a thick vine that came right up from under the coliseum. As Rapidash reeled, Venusaur's flower on its back lit up…_no way, _Sapphire thought; _you've got to be shitting me._

Venusaur, with a mighty roar, blasted the blind-sighted Rapidash with a fully charged Solarbeam, and Rapidash was sent flying. Yellow clinched his fist. "I told you to give me a challenge! Looks like I win!"

"Think again, Yellow! Rapidash, Fire Rocket, now!"

Rapidash disappeared from its previous position in the air—an afterimage! Rapidash appeared behind Venusaur, and it flew at the steady Pokemon, ignited in flames so thick that Rapidash looked like a rocket. Venusaur instinctively threw up its Vine Whip defense, this time in a whole wall of vines, from under the ground: exactly what Sapphire was hoping for. Rapidash hit the wall dead-on. Rapidash ricocheted back into its starting position, but the vines were burnt horribly. Venusaur withdrew them into the stadium to prevent the vines from combusting, but it still groaned in pain.

The audience now silent, Yellow applauded alone at the worked-up Sapphire. "Bravo, doll face. Not only did you see how my defenses were working a split second after Venusaur started using them, you found a way to counterattack!"

Sapphire let a faint smile appear. "You said to give you a challenge!"

Rapidash was tired; Venusaur was burnt. The two Pokemon circled each other again, and the audience held its breath.

…

Steven looked at Ruby first, then at Wally, and gave a passing but interested glance at Michael. Steven hadn't changed a bit since he left almost a month ago…or so an uninterested eye would assume. Ruby noticed the subtle changes to Steven's human quirks. Steven's hair wasn't parted over his face; it was brushed over to the side like a responsible man in his late twenties. Steven was dressed in a suit; he never did that. And the kicker was how Steven didn't immediately rush Ruby in greetings. No…something was up.

Steven looked up at Ruby with sad eyes. "Ruby…please. I need your help."

Ruby looked at Wally for a moment, and Wally nodded.

Ruby's fist collided with Steven's jaw, and Wally dragged Steven's unconscious body into the nearby alley. Michael simply looked on in confusion.

…

Venusaur's vines came up out of the ground again, but if there was any advantage Rapidash had aside from its element, that was its pure speed. The vines had barely broken through the ground to attack Rapidash when it was on the move, weaving through the enemy offensive and charging up its fiery mane along the way. When Rapidash came within striking range, not only did the wall of vines come up from the floor, but also a barrage of razor leaves came out of Venusaur's flower. Sapphire had never seen razor leaves so fast: Rapidash was able to dodge the wall and back away, but every leaf nicked Rapidash in the neck.

Sapphire watched helplessly as Rapidash continued its onslaught. Yellow was using a sedentary battle strategy, and she knew why. At this stage in the game, it was foolish to not be aggressive. Yellow decided to plan for the aggression by turning it against the opposition…hence Venusaur's instantaneous walls of vines coming up from the ground.

Yellow yawned. "A match where I don't even need to give orders…a trainer can only dream of a battle this easy! Thanks, doll face!"

How could she attack? Maybe an attack from a distance would work…."Rapidash! Fire Rocket, then use your Hyper Combo!"

_Wes smiled a dangerous smile._

_And in that instant that he and his Pokemon were off guard, Grovile smashed into Espeon with Leaf Blades extended. LeafGreen shrugged. "Have it your way, then. Grovile! Use your Hyper Combo to finish it off!"_

Sapphire was the one grinning this time…for the first time this competition, it paid to have LeafGreen as a friend. Rapidash ran at Venusaur, and Yellow still rolled his eyes at annoyance. How primitive did he think her plans of attack were? As Venusaur threw up its wall, Rapidash …warped?

It appeared behind Venusaur, and if it weren't for Yellow yelling "behind you!" it would've connected. Another wall threw up, but Rapidash was ready. It warped to Venusaur's front, and this time Venusaur was tackled by a horse engulfed in flames.

…

"What the hell are we doing?" Michael tried to keep his voice down as he watched his friends throw a beaten Steven in the dumpster in the alleyway. Ruby cursed under his breath and Wally brushed his hands off on his pants. Ruby and Wally looked at each other. Ruby gave a shaky smile to Wally. "Should I tell him, or you?"

Wally looked Michael in the eye. "That wasn't Steven. It was either a Ditto or a Pokemorph, and I've never heard of a Ditto that could emulate humans.'

Michael froze in the alley as Ruby and Wally walked past him and out into the street again. Michael, for the first time since the adventure began, was getting a glimpse of the dynamic duo that was Ruby and Wally.

…

Venusaur reeled from the initial attack, and just as it started to regain its bearings, Rapidash appeared again, this time from behind, and knocked Venusaur back to its starting position. Rapidash continued this twice more, knocking Venusaur back and forth like a pinball. After the fifth time Venusaur had been attacked in this manner, Rapidash backed up for a split second and lit up its mane…turning it a blazing hot blue. Rapidash ran right for Venusaur, only to hit air as Yellow recalled Venusaur.

Sapphire laughed angrily. "You pathetic excuse for a man," she chided Yellow. Yellow scoffed it off as he withdrew another Pokeball from his belt. This wasn't good by any stretch. Rapidash had already used its Hyper Combo, and since Sapphire didn't have the Pokerus like LeafGreen, there wasn't much to fuel her Pokemon on.

"Okay, doll face, now you get to see why I'm the best trainer this side of the Sevii Islands!"

Another Pokeball crashed open onto the stadium, and Yellow's Pikachu was awake and brimming with energy. The creature was nothing short of magnificent. Its aura pulsated with pure, white electricity. Its eyes were a brilliant blue, bluer that anything Sapphire had ever seen.

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle now!"

Pikachu was the one to disappear and collide with Rapidash this time. Rapidash was sent tumbling across the arena…and Sapphire felt a sharp pain in her side.

…

The cool air conditioning flew over the crew as they entered their hotel room. Ruby had checked in under a Mr. Birch, and bought the largest suite in the hotel he could afford out of his savings from the last (and first) tournament he had participated in as a pro trainer. Ruby collapsed on the first of two beds, and Michael pushed Wally aside as he jumped on the other. Ruby didn't pay attention as Wally cursed at Michael while going to watch one of the two televisions.

Ruby closed his eyes. Michael rolled over to face Ruby's bunk, and when Michael spoke, Ruby visibly had his only moment of tranquility in days ruined.

"Okay, Ruby. Day One was to make sure we could get through Ever Grande City unnoticed, and I'm pretty sure we blew that. How do we get phase two underway?"

Ruby groaned as he realized he was lying on his Pokenav and Pokeballs. With sheer dint of sleep calling, Ruby put the items in his bag and threw it against a wall. "Simple…Diamond may know us, but he doesn't expect that I know the Pokemon League like the back of my hand."

"A perk of failing the Elite Four challenge so many times?"

"A perk of my father working in the Pokemon League before becoming a gym leader. There's a side entrance through the Pokemon Center. If all goes well…"

Wally entered suddenly, snacking on a giant vanilla ice cream cone. "Well…(smack of his lips)…if that Pokemorph we saw earlier wakes up and tells Diamond we're here, then of course he'll block the doors the moment the place opens."

Ruby sighed again, peeled off his shirt, and turned over in bed. It was nearly midnight in Hoenn: time for bed. Ruby mumbled against a pillow. "The Pokemon League will open bright and early at seven thirty. At seven forty the power to the entire place will be working, including the security cameras. We can sneak in during the five minutes before the place is awake but the power isn't."

Ruby instantly started snoring. Wally smirked and grinned, intriguing Michael. "He's been like this before?"

"Are you kidding? He's used to playing the hero, and he enjoys it…the fucking egomaniac."

Michael rolled his eyes as Wally set the alarm clock for six thirty: enough time to buy enough items and get fed before show time.

…

Sapphire knelt down after Rapidash took its fifth Volt Tackle. She thought she could take the pain and fight through it, but clearly that didn't work. Rapidash was having a hard enough time getting up; the poor thing could barely even move. And without the advantage in speed, this would be a hard enough fight as it were. Rapidash made it to its feet only to be smacked off of them again.

Pikachu circled Rapidash, who was barely trying to get up now. The referee came up to the stage, and looked at Rapidash, then back at Yellow. The ref moved his hand to raise up a flag in Yellow's direction, but Sapphire forced out a scream in defiance; Rapidash's mane exploded in a vicious outburst.

Sapphire fought her way to her feet, as did Rapidash. Yellow showed some concern for once. "Doll face, it's not worth it. Your Rapidash is hurt. Switch it out! Come on!"

Sapphire stood up, and shakily returned her stance before being smacked down by Pikachu again. Sapphire refused to go down again. This was the only time she would ever come this close to becoming Pokemon Master. Losing was not an option, Full Synchro or not.

"Fine. Pikachu, finish it off. Charge up your Zap Cannon!"

Pikachu turned a bright white, and stayed in one place for a second…charging up for a finishing move. Rapidash had to get up. Sapphire would not accept defeat here. And if she had to lose, it wouldn't be due to Full Synchro.

_I'm not…_

Pikachu turned to blue now.

…gonna sit back…

Pikachu turned to the final golden color of pure electricity.

…and let this…

"Pikachu, end this now!"

…_control me!_

Rapidash vanished just before Pikachu unleashed its move. Rapidash appeared beside Pikachu and slammed into it, horn first. Pikachu was tossed in the air, and Rapidash leapt up to follow it. Rapidash's mane turned its hottest blue again, and this time Rapidash somersaulted into the opposition, burning Pikachu just before it crashed into the ground. Pikachu leapt up again, and before Rapidash came back down, Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at the flaming horse.

The blaze of raw energy flew from Pikachu, and Rapidash dodged in midair, only having the blast nick Rapidash slightly in the neck. Sapphire felt the pain, but didn't react. This was bizarre. Somehow, she was in sync with Rapidash's movement, and felt the pain, but when this happened before, the damage hurt her to the point of being unable to fight. But now…

Sapphire looked at the floor of the coliseum. The floor was covered with holes…from Venusaur's multiple Vine Whips! Pikachu was standing right over a hole, and as long as Sapphire was in synch, she didn't have to say commands…

Rapidash fired a Flamethrower attack straight from its mane, and the blaze flew down into the hole. Before Pikachu could react, it became engulfed in blue flames that came right from under it. Pikachu was shot up into the air, and when it collapsed down, the creature only twitched. Sapphire smiled to herself. For what she was certain wouldn't be the last time, Sapphire had harnessed Full Synchro.

Yellow ran across the stage, avoiding the holes made in the floor by Venusaur, and cradled his poor singed Pikachu. The ref came to the center of the stage, and held up a flag in Sapphire's direction. "Yellow's Pikachu has been defeated. The victor is Sapphire of Hoenn."

End Confrontation I: The Hero and The Power Awakened


	32. C II: Friends and Rivals

_Not much to say now, really. Just getting to the meat of our story..._

_Note: If I owned Pokemon, this would be the anime, not that current tripe that's on television..._

Ten minutes later, LeafGreen was standing where Sapphire had moments before, pumping her little-girl fists and shaking what little hips she posessed. Sitting in the booth on the sidelines with the rest of her competition, Sapphire grinned. The skirt and leggings combination, with the sleeveless black top and gel in her hair to make it hang over her face, made LeafGreen look…identifiable, to say the least.

Sapphire's smile soon faded as she fondled Rapidash's Pokeball in her hand. Sapphire was able to master her own ability just in the nick of time. LeafGreen… would she be that lucky?

As Wes took the stage across LeafGreen, she had that own worry herself.

LeafGreen suddenly clutched her stomach, and a fit of coughing flew from her. LeafGreen couldn't help it: her stomach hurt like she had never imagined, and her lungs felt like they were about to explode. She fell to her knees in agony. Is this…what the Pokerus is?

LeafGreen never did find out what had caused her Pokerus to backfire that time during the battle with Silver all the way back in Pyrite, nor did she care, for the moment. She was focused on fighting the one man who would be the worst to come up against…discounting Gold, of course.

Wes brushed a hand in his hair. He was the polar opposite of LeafGreen: calm and content. Wes knew what was going on in her battle strategy, of course—the Hyper Combo that had nearly decimated Espeon in his previous bout. However, just as a girl should never wear the same dress twice, a trainer should never use the same strategy twice, especially against the same opponent. To make things better for Wes, in seeing Sapphire use her own variation of the Hyper Combo technique, he understood not only what the move was, but also how to block it. Besides, finalist in the Pokemon Coliseum (and wearing a cross between French maid and Emo) or not, LeafGreen was still a just little girl.

"So, Wes, are you ready for round two?"

Wes rolled his eyes, not even with a Pokeball ready. The announcer had been blabbering on about some energy drink for the last twenty minutes, but now he had come back to earth.

"After an astonishing finishing move by Sapphire and Rapidash, we now have Wes of Orre versus LeafGreen of Kanto! Match 2, begin!"

…

The diners in Ever Grande City, despite the lack of hominess in the area, were still second-to-none when it came to getting good food at odd hours. Ruby and Michael sat in a booth, plowing away at their plate of food while waiting for Wally to get back from his bathroom excursion. Ruby remembered how the booth he sat in years ago felt very different: he was here with Sapphire, waiting for their chance at the Pokemon League. It was ironic that Ruby came here a second time to take the Pokemon League down, and Diamond, the Elite Four Champion, down with it.

Michael intruded upon Ruby's attack upon his ten-story stack of pancakes. "Ruby," Michael started, as Ruby interjected.

"Michael, for the last time, I know what I'm doing."

"No, not that…"

Wally asked slowly, "Ruby…why do you do it? You love Sapphire that much…?"

Ruby looked at Wally, and swallowed hard. "I've never told anybody this, but…I'm gonna ask her to marry me, Wally."

"Ruby, what is Sapphire to you?"

Ruby wiped his mouth and looked at Michael with confused eyes. "What, like…to be in a relationship? Well, it's a two way street, where…"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Not that. I mean…to be in love. What does it feel like?"

Ruby sighed and downed his orange juice. He thought over the question for a moment, pursing his lips and scratching his head and whatnot. When Ruby finally did answer, he had a grin on his face the size of a Sevii Island. "I don't know, really. It just feels like I have somebody there with me, who understands me. The sexual things that should be coming along with having a girlfriend really don't apply. I mean, sure, we go to places where it can be just us over a city view and we make out for seemingly hours on end. But it's like I'm with a best friend."

Michael nodded slowly. Ruby, thoroughly relaxed despite being about to either end a potential World War or provoke one, hailed a refill on his quart of orange juice. Wally returned to the table, and Ruby smiled at Michael. "Come on, it's three in the morning. If we're going to die (smirk), then we can go around the table with this. Wally…have you ever been in love?"

Wally yawned over his three omelets, being a living testament to the theory that all teenagers can ride on three hours of sleep. "Well, I haven't been in love before."

Ruby laughed. "What about Roseanne?"

"Bah, she was so high maintenance…"

"Emily?"

"She thought I was focusing too much on my career."

"Cammy?"

"We had some issues over my crowd and hers."

Michael looked blown away. Wally apparently had tons of experience with le fem, and here Michael was. When the other boys turned to him, Michael shrugged his shoulders.

Wally finished one of the omelets in one bite and addressed Michael, "You mean you've never been with anybody?"

"I have…but it didn't work out." At Ruby's glance, Wally knew that something was up. Wally remembered something said earlier about the two of them fighting over a girl…he didn't know exactly what had happened, but for the normally confident Michael to cautious regarding the subject, it must have been something bad. Michael elaborated. "I couldn't be with a girl who would do the same to me as she had done to a friend. I guess that kind of sent me into withdrawal."

Michael and Wally were dead silent, with Wally now having the second omelet halfway down his throat with bacon still sticking out of his mouth. They waited to see how Ruby would react to such a touchy topic being brought up, and in typical Ruby fashion…

"We'll just have to get you back on the horse once this is done!"

…He was still the boy-next-door, the chivalrous joker, the all-around nice guy that he had been for the last few years.

Ruby smiled at Michael, and held out his hand. Michael took it hesitantly, but shook it surely enough.

"After all, if Wally and me didn't play wingmen for you, what kind of friends would we be?"

…

Grovile crashed onto the stage, in a spectacle of light and leaves. Wes responded by calling out his Espeon to the arena, in a modest show of a flash of light from the Pokeball. Instantly Espeon and Grovile circled each other, remembering their previous skirmish, in which both parties used a secret technique taught by their respective trainers. However, this was no mere skirmish that took place simply because there was time to kill and opponents to crush ahead of time. Defeat here was defeat, period.

Grovile didn't need orders before it charged at Espeon, leaf blades extended and ready for a piece of the opposition. Espeon took the skies in a single bound, and like in the previous skirmish, began using a barrage of Confusion blasts. This time around, however, Grovile twisted around so it was directly under Espeon, and from this position, Grovile leapt into an uppercut at Espeon's underbelly. Espeon tumbled to the floor, greeted by an awed audience.

LeafGreen jumped in the air and pumped her fists as Wes hated himself for his hypocrisy. He had chided LeafGreen for her Hyper Combo technique, yet Espeon was using the Confusion barrage again. LeafGreen had seen the move before, and understood it well. LeafGreen obtained a strategy:

_Confusion uses minimal energy from the user, which is why Espeon can blast Grovile for hours on end…the only way to avoid that is to get close enough that Espeon can't use Confusion!_

_And there's only one technique that gets that up close and personal…_

"Grovile, Hyper Combo! Go before Espeon gets up!"

Grovile took the stance that it had taken before, and came toward Espeon. Wes was ready. "Espeon—Psychic!"

Grovile was within an inch of connecting before Espeon blasted Grovile with silver light from its head. Grovile became dazed, staggering about just as Espeon's second Psychic blast connected and knocked Grovile clear across the stadium!

LeafGreen's confusion was as obvious as Wes's embarrassment at letting the battle go as long as it had.

…

In the green room, the trainers sat at either the bar or the sofa (with the exclusion of Pearl and her buffet), all looking very nervous. Only two fighters actually watched the match: Zasalamel and Sapphire. Zasalamel had become intrigued by Sapphire and LeafGreen before, but seeing Wes perform gave Zasalamel not only an overview of Wes's strategic powers, but also at Wes's view of the Coliseum as a whole.

Sapphire was blown away by the last two minutes of fighting, but Zasalamel decided to intervene before Sapphire could question.

"LeafGreen made a fatal error."

"What?"

"The Hyper Combo…it may be her own move and therefore impossible to replicate without her help, but it is also incomplete."

Sapphire was getting annoyed by Zasalamel's cryptic words. "What does that mean?"

"For the Hyper Combo to work, the initial hit has to land. If it either misses or is interrupted, not only is the entire move sacrificed, but also leaves the user dazed for a moment."

Sapphire was starting to get the jist of his words, but before she could ask another question, Zasalamel interjected. "She did teach you that move, right?"

"No…I just thought of the move as air-juggling, except with more rhythm and timing."

Sapphire was getting at what Zasalamel was saying. If that was all Sapphire had thought when replicating the Hyper Combo, that was probably all that LeafGreen had thought about it as well.

…

Back in Gold's hotel room, Silver sat on the bed as Gold paced around. Silver, by sharp contrast, was calm as ever, with his hair slicked back and his Pokeballs at his belt. Silver did, however, have a shoulder bag this time around, with the Team Rocket emblem (he probably got it for free from the Team Rocket HQ gift shop)."You're kidding me," Gold said as he half-laughed half-stated to Silver. "Go get Crystal now?"

If Silver was thinking anything, it wasn't about the Coliseum. "We go now, in the beginning of the Coliseum. There will be minimum security because the guards will be posted in the arena."

Gold picked up his bag from the floor and emptied his pockets into it. "Fine, then…but what about your match? Isn't it next?"

"I'll worry about that. Did you want to go or not?"

"Silver, why are you doing this?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Silver spoke. "I've ruined more lives that you can count. If I can redeem myself by saving yours and Crystal's, then at least I can start off my career of evil with a clear conscience."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Okay…where is this place?"

…

Espeon circled Grovile, who was struggling to get up. LeafGreen was busy thinking what she could do…attack or defend, assign orders or not…

Espeon appeared behind Grovile and blasted a wave of Confusions at it, and before Grovile could slash back, Espeon was at the other side of the arena and glowing a faint blue.

Wes roared to his Pokemon, "Use Warp Psychic!"

Espeon rushed to Grovile, and when it got within range of the opposition's leaf blades, Espeon disappeared and reappeared behind Grovile, but this wasn't a typical Psychic blast—a giant wave of blue light erupted from Espeon and sent Grovile skidding across the arena. Grovile tumbled, and when it finally stopped, Grovile struggled to get up, but its leg had twisted, and Grovile knelt on the floor, at Espeon's mercy.

Wes thought for a moment, as Espeon stayed put. LeafGreen, in contrast, was raking her brain looking for anything she could use to bail her Grovile out of this predicament. However, Espeon simply went to Wes's side.

"I'm done," Wes said. "Espeon is exhausted. If the fight were to continue, Grovile would defeat me through pure power that Espeon doesn't have."

The ref came in. "Fine…the match goes to—"

"Bullshit!" LeafGreen exclaimed at the ref and at Wes. She had come the whole way to the Coliseum finals, only to have her opponent surrender when he was winning?

Wes was getting annoyed. "Excuse me…?"

"You're about to finish me off, Wes. Do it!"

"No…I…"

"Wes—I would rather lose knowing that I was not strong enough than defeat you—_twice—_than win knowing that I was handed victory."

The ref and Wes were silent. Wes pondered for a moment before a fling of the hand sent Espeon back into the arena. "Fine, then. Espeon…"

A flash of light illuminated the arena. Espeon withdrew from the arena again, blinded from the light.

…

Zasalamel started to laugh heartily, confusing the worried Sapphire.

"What's so funny?"

"Wes had victory in his grasp, but attempted to surrender."

Sapphire laughed because Zasalamel was. "So, that's funny why again?"

Zasalamel sighed. He had thought that perhaps Sapphire posessed a brain. "Wes and I, as I told you, are here under orders of our factions to investigate…_that _file, and we shall do so once these matches are done. Wes intended to lose the bout so he may have more free time to search for the file."

"And also because he doesn't need the win, and LeafGreen does."

Zasalamel smiled. "Yes, that as well."

…

When the light faded, Grovile no longer was there. In its place was the full-grown Sceptile, in all of its muscular glory. Sceptile's muscles far outstripped those of Grovile, and its leaf blades on its biceps now extended three times as far as before. Perhaps the most convienient of all, though, was how Sceptile was completely healed from the evolution.

Wes grinned. "Now then, if it's a match you want, perhaps we can deliver?"

Espeon charged at Sceptile, but this time, Sceptile warped around Espeon and sent it flying with a leaf blade slash. Espeon could regain its balance, Sceptile put its arms together, and aimed at Espeon's fallen form. As payback for the Warp Psychic, Sceptile used its new move…

"…Warp Solarbeam? Woo!" LeafGreen cheered as Sceptile's light yellow blast collided with Espeon, and before Espeon could land from the blast that had sent it up in the air, the ref had raised his flag.

"Wes's Espeon is defeated. The victor is LeafGreen of Kanto."

LeafGreen retired her new Sceptile to its Pokeball as did Wes to his fallen Espeon. However, instead of leaving, Wes crossed the stage to LeafGreen, and Wes extended his hand. LeafGreen took it and shook, slowly but tightly. Wes smiled, as did LeafGreen. "Now that we're even, rematch is a must," Wes said, "If I am to prove my Espeon's worth."

LeafGreen scoffed. "Please, admit you lost."

"Really? You haven't seen what Espeon can do in a double battle," Wes said with a laugh.

The two friends, and now rivals, exited the stage to the applause of the audience. LeafGreen smiled, not because she was victorious, but because she was certain this place was not that only time that hers and Wes's paths would cross.

…

Gold and Silver were now in the basement of the hotel complex, and were quite a pair as they exited the elevator. Channeling what had made him so popular among teen girls in the first place, Gold walked with stride in his cut-up jeans, sweater, hat, and slicked-down hair. To contrast, Silver walked with dynamic strides, in his leather jacket, black jeans, and bright red hair. What would catch the eye, though, was the amusement of the Rocket grunts in the basement, standing between the boys and the stairs to the next level of the complex. There were thirty of them, perhaps more, as Gold gathered upon first glimpse of the basement, which was dank and filled with crates.

"Mister Silver," one of the grunts said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Let us pass…we are to see Miss Crystal now," Silver said smoothly. The other grunts smirked, while the one speaking maintained his respect.

"Sir, you know we are not to release her or give her visitors, except for her semi-daily meal and glass of water…"

The grunt didn't get out anymore, as Pichu was already out and frying his body. The grunts drew their Pokeballs and summoned Zubats, Pidgeys, and the like of pathetic Pokemon. Silver walked calmly to the alarm on the wall and ripped it out, so that his and Gold's presence wouldn't alert more grunts, or Silver's father.

Silver looked back, and in the few seconds that he had turned around, a great battle had been finished, with at least forty Pokemon on the floor beside more fried grunts. Crates had been blown apart, and the lights from the ceiling were busted. Yet, Gold stood in the center of the wreckage, looking bored out of his mind, with an equally bored Pichu resting on his shoulder and generating enough electricity to light the entire room. Gold yawned.

"Can we move along?"

Silver smirked as he and Gold went across the room to the stairs. Silver had been meaning to tell his father how worthless Rocket grunts were.

End Confrontation II: Friends and Rivals


	33. C III: Insect Clash

I_ am seriously sorry for having spent so long out of action on FFN in general. I decided to write my first book over the course of summer vacation (a noble but truly impossible effort). However, now that I have my summer school situation as well as my book writing schedule under control, I am back._

_Note: If I owned Pokemon, I wouldn't need to apologize._

As Pearl took the stage, she was relieved and saddened in the same instant; relieved to not be fighting FireRed, and saddened for she was unable to fight one of the more charismatic fighters in the Coliseum. Standing before her and before the audience was one of the three men in tuxedos, but this one had long green hair, flowing down his back and to his knees. The man wore sunglasses, but his grin made him look almost as young as Dante. Pearl braced herself for a difficult match.

Pearl was not worried, surprising to her. The audience was applauding her, and FireRed was supporting her. Pearl felt invigorated, like she could take on the world.

"Hey, butterball!" the man called to Pearl from across the battered stage. Pearl said nothing in response. Like she had learned in her scuffle with Dante, some things can only be said through battles. Not that Pearl liked that this was the way the world worked, but she understood it and played to the rules.

The referee came back onstage, now looking scared of the destructive powers of the trainers at large in the arena. He trembled as he announced the match. "M-match 3, Pearl of Sinnoh versus Rich Boy Jason, begin!"

Pearl found a snicker come to her face as the ref scrambled away. 'Rich Boy' there looked almost thirty. However, if he was older that only meant he was a more experienced trainer. This could be a problem.

Jason drew a Pokeball without looking and quickly tossed it into the arena. Pearl responded in kind, hoping that she would be able to prove herself once again.

…

Gold and Silver had been down two stories and four flights of stairs before the Rocket Grunts had finally gotten the picture: tangle with either of them and you lose, period. Gold was yawning as he and Silver came to the fourth basement level: a long isle of rusted and locked doors. Silver stepped up his pace as he started looking at the six-digit numbers imprinted on the doors. Gold had to breathe through his mouth to avoid the stench of whatever was rotting as he spoke.

"Silver, what is it? Are we close?"

Silver turned and had to cover his eyes as the flickering light bulbs all decided to flare at the same time. "Crystal's cell is on this floor, I know that much. But the digits on these doors…"

"You mean you don't know which cell she's in."

Silver sighed and looked apologetically at Gold, just as the lights decided to dim again.

"Silver…"

"I know, we're running out of time. If we need to use Pichu for its Flash technique, we'll be telling them exactly where we are."

Gold lit up as he started fishing through his bag. Silver looked confused, until he recognized the item that Gold removed: a mini-telescope, with the famous Pokemon symbol on the side.

Silver laughed in relief. "Of course! We can use the Silph Scope to look through the doors!"

Gold didn't celebrate too soon. Silver had a knack for showing up at the wrong time to mess up Gold's plan; who would come to mess them up now?

…

Pearl's Pokeball exploded to reveal Butterfree, an elegant flying insect that made its entrance by encircling Pearl before taking the stage. Jason's Pokeball responded in kind by releasing Venomoth, a creature similar to Butterfree in abilities but based off of a different insect. Venomoth flew onto Jason's outstretched arm before kicking off and tackling Butterfree.

Pearl knew the drill: the only way to win was to play to her advantages: speed, and her own telekinesis. However, there was no way to tell if Venomoth was faster than Butterfree without starting a speed battle. However, there was nothing wrong with that.

"Butterfree! Use your Triple Kick!"

Butterfree disappeared for an instant, only to reappear behind Venomoth, kicking it up in the air. Butterfree followed the enemy into the air and side-kicked it, before using a final kick to slam Venomoth into the earth. However, Venomoth rapidly flapped its wings against the ground before the impact, and didn't touch the ground.

Jason grinned. "A quick chubster? This should be amusing…Venomoth! Psychic, now!"

Pearl didn't need to respond. Venomoth released a clear telekinetic blast from its head, and Butterfree released its own blast from its antennas. The Psychic waves collided in the middle of the arena, releasing an explosion where the two waves met. Neither Pokemon gave an inch, with the center of the wave moving back and forth between Butterfree and Venomoth.

Pearl was pulsing her calves back and forth in excitement. This match was going perfectly. Butterfree had to hold the blast just a moment longer before it could vanish and attack from Venomoth's side, ending the match quickly.

Jason saw this coming. He looked Pearl in the eye from across the stage, and as their eyes met, he winked at her quickly.

"Venomoth—Unleash!"

Venomoth's wings expanded, and to Pearl's dismay, they released Psychic waves of their own. The secondary waves met up with Venomoth's primary wave, and the complete blast overpowered Butterfree. Butterfree took the blast head-on, and was sent spiraling downward onto the battle-damaged stage. Butterfree hit the ground hard, kicking up some of the gravel that had been released from the ground in Sapphire and Yellow's match earlier.

Pearl started mumbling her words together before stopping and speaking rationally. "Butterfree-- Future Shock!"

Butterfree didn't react to the command. It struggled to get up, just before Venomoth collided with it in a fierce Aerial Ace move that knocked Butterfree across the stage, and left it with a large gash in its gut.

The audience held its breath. Pearl had expected that, but not like this. If she didn't do something soon…

…

Gold and Silver had already finished looking through six turns of cells, and Gold was expecting to see another flight of stairs at the end of this floor. The lights never did stabilize, but they did get worse: the lights above the boys now swung back and forth, making Pichu more of a light source than the lights were.

Silver held the Silph Scope up to the door of the umpteenth cell, and groaned as he backed away from it. Gold leaned against a door they had already checked.

Silver noticed Gold's annoyance, and felt rather frustrated himself. "Gold, I can't make this go any faster."

"You don't know exactly which cell is hers, do you?"

"…No."

Another voice rang out in the isle of cells, far enough that Gold and Silver couldn't see the speaker. "You cannot pass!"

Silver tilted his head in the direction of the voice, smirking. Another Rocket Grunt would be no challenge. Before Gold could say anything, Silver had pressed the Silph Scope to Gold's chest, and walked in the direction of the voice.

"Whoever you are," Silver said with true confidence in his abilities, "I would advise you to get away, before you join the rest of your pathetic laymen."

Silence. Silver looked back nervously at Gold, who still held the Silph Scope pressed to his chest. When Silver turned back, a lone Vespiquen (a queen bee with its hive attached, and an attitude to match) hovered in the air towards them.

"Uh…Silver?"

"What?"

Vespiquen pointed the underside of its hive at the boys. Gold and Silver looked at each other at the same time, just as Vespiquen released a swarm of bees from its hive and sent it right in their direction.

…

Butterfree slowly got back into a hover, but Venomoth had been circling it for a while. Jason wasn't even engaged by the match anymore; instead, he played to the audience by flicking his bangs towards every cameraman in the arena. Pearl didn't mind; she never entered the Coliseum for the publicity. Venomoth, unlike its trainer, kept its violet eyes entranced on the opposition.

Butterfree hovered to the air slowly, and in an amusing gesture, Venomoth allowed this. Butterfree was battered mindlessly to the point of exhaustion. There was only one way to win this, but she hated to admit it. Jason, on the other hand, felt no qualms over bantering.

"Pearl," he called. "That's your name, right, butterball? Look; your Pokemon's beaten. Get another one out. Make this challenging."

Pearl thought to herself, what would it be like, to switch out Pokemon? There would be nothing wrong with that, of course, as it's been stated in the rules that tagging in another Pokemon is legal. But then again, as Pearl looked around the arena and her eyes suddenly looked to the green room and all of the warriors inside, she realized…

…Nobody else had ever switched Pokemon, ever. Her eyes looked into the loving ones of FireRed, and she realized that to switch Pokemon might be fine for this battle, but what of her reputation as a trainer? To be the only trainer here to win by switching Pokemon would be the greatest insult of all, and would damage her career far more than a defeat would. Pearl had made up her mind.

"Sorry, Jason, if that is your name. I will not switch, for Butterfree is not defeated."

Butterfree leaned its head down slightly, while still hovering, and before Venomoth could react, Butterfree shot upwards into the sky. Venomoth tried to come upwards to meet its enemy, but Butterfree was still unmatched in the speed department of this match; Butterfree seemingly teleported underneath Venomoth and kicked it upwards in the gut, causing Venomoth to begin its decent.

Jason wasn't worried until Butterfree's normally red eyes turned an emerald hue.

Pearl pumped her fist. "This is it—Future Shock! Go, Butterfree!"

Venomoth only had to fall twenty feet before hitting the ground, but Butterfree engaged into a barrage of kicks that made the length seem to last forever. At first, Butterfree did a 180-degree turn in midair to kick Venomoth's upturned body, before following up with a head butt to the chest. Butterfree warped to the foe's sides, and kicked them multiple times as well. Venomoth was nearly at the ground before Butterfree finally let up with the barrage. Venomoth was but a foot away from the ground, but Butterfree backed upwards and began to launch a Psybeam.

In response, Venomoth spread its enormous wings again, creating a pillow of air to prevent its crashing into the stadium. Before Butterfree was able to attack with a devastating Psybeam, Venomoth countered with its own Psybeam, only this time, there were three of them, coming from the forehead as well as the wings. Butterfree was unable to move, due to the stationary time charging a Psybeam required.

Butterfree was on the ground in a crater before it knew what had happened.

…

Silver nearly threw the Silph Scope at Gold as he reached at his belt for a Pokeball. The swarm was seconds away from reaching them, and Pichu jumped inside of Gold's hat in fear. Gold had to remember that, despite being a champion's Pokemon, Pichu was still a baby Pokemon. Luckily, Silver was prepared. Almost instantaneously, a wall of flames had erupted between the swarm of bees and Gold and Silver. At the head of the wall stood Silver's proud Arcanine, breathing out a wall of deadly fire.

The bees cried out in pain for a second before Arcanine dropped the wall, which wasn't a good idea. Arcanine suddenly rose up from the floor and was held there for a long second before being slammed into the ground. A new enemy stood at before the boys, and both of them knew what was going on now.

Gold looked at Silver as they both said the same comment about the Lucario standing before them: "It's a Ditto."

Lucarios were extremely rare in the world, as they primarily stayed in Sinnoh, and were still rare there. Lucarios were the love child of a dog with green hair and a man with blue hair, except with psychic-enhanced attacks and a fighting style that was to be dealt with carefully. For a Lucario to show up in a dungeon on an isolated island off of the coast of Orre wasn't luck—it was impossible.

Pichu wasn't afraid of a single Pokemon, and came out from Gold's hat with its red cheeks leaking electricity. Arcanine stood up carefully, testing out its legs, before taking a battle stance right beside its formal rival.

"Gold…have we ever fought together like this?"

"Ha…I'll try not to make a habit out of it."

Lucario bounded for Pichu and Arcanine, closing the few feet between them. Arcanine leapt for Lucario in midair, and bit onto its right leg with fangs that were ignited with flames. Lucario rolled onto the ground, and Pichu saw its opening. Pichu unleashed its Thunderbolt attack, which nearly blinded Gold and Silver. The attack was a bright white light that collided with Lucario the instant after Arcanine disengaged from its leg. Lucario roared in pain as the blast made it rocket up into the ceiling and knock some bricks from it.

Pichu and Arcanine leapt back to their respective trainers as they waited for the dust to clear from the wreckage. Pichu and Arcanine's auras of baby blue (Pichu's electricity accidentally leaking out of its cheeks) and crimson (Arcanine's fiery mane) lit the area, but despite this, neither Gold nor Silver could make out the Lucario.

Gold hesitantly walked forward, past the defending Pokemon. The rubble had cleared, and amidst the fallen brick and metal of the ceiling, Lucario, or a Ditto, were nowhere to be seen.

Silver retired Arcanine to its Pokeball and waved his hand to Gold. "Hurry up," he called. "Crystal's not on this floor."

Gold looked back down the seemingly endless isle of cells, but when he turned back, Silver had kicked in an apparently random cell door and ventured inside it. Pichu followed Silver, as did Gold.

"Silver, what are you doing? I thought you said—"

"Father never actually places people in their cells if he wants them to never be heard from again. It would make sense that Crystal, has her own floor."

"You didn't think of this before why?"

"Because…"

Silver suddenly kicked down the brick wall in the back of the cell. Gold was suddenly confused, and he didn't like it.

"Damnit, Silver! What's going on? What changed?"

"There's a Ditto manufacturing plant two floors below us. If one of them got up here, then that means there's a path downwards, and if I know Father, she's down there."

"Are you certain?"

Silver didn't answer, and Gold didn't want him to. He had one question on his mind, but didn't think it was important to note that the 'Ditto' they had battled was apparently able to transform into a human.

…

Butterfree slowly got up, but this time, Venomoth found it hard to hover without falling over as well. The two insect fighters were beaten beyond in-battle repair. However, the difference between warriors was that one trainer did not expect defeat.

Jason beamed. "Good try there, chubster. Future Shock was like Bide, where you store up energy to use at a later date, right? Good work."

"I could say the same."

"But you won't. This match is over."

Venomoth disappeared, and much like Butterfree had done, Venomoth reappeared in behind Butterfree and launched a devastating Psybeam, causing Butterfree to slam into the ground. The battle was over, indeed.

"Butterfree is unable to battle," The referee said. "Rich Boy Jason is the victor!"

Pearl returned Butterfree to its Pokeball, but she did not cry. Pearl merely walked back into the green room in silence, hanging her head in shame. As she passed, only FireRed showed interest in the defeat. However, his thoughts were not on the way she lost the match.

FireRed embraced Pearl as the cameras gave Rich Boy Jason his taste of the cameras. FireRed held Pearl, and realized that she was not crying, but merely wanted to be held. He wondered…

…Had Pearl already seen this?

End Confrontation III: Insect Clash


	34. C IV: A Fallen Warrior

_Why has this taken me so long? AP Government. Enough said._

_Note: I don't own anything._

Ruby, Wally, and Michael entered the silver doors of the Pokemon League before anybody had even noticed. Luckily for them, none of the staff had even come in to work yet, and Diamond had forgotten to lock out Ruby's key-card. The sun had yet to rise, and yet, the crew had already succeeded in what was one of the more difficult parts of the task ahead of them.

The back entrance of the Pokemon League was nowhere near as extravagant as the front. This was to be expected, but Michael felt a tinge of pain at the lack of decoration the place had. There were no flowers, no wallpaper, no soothing music nor even a Pokemon Center. What stood before the boys was nothing but a long hallway with brown walls and a cement path.

With a nervous leap, Ruby took the first step. Michael was relieved; even Ruby, the man who enjoyed being the hero so much that he could be considered a masochist, was somewhat scared. Wally wasn't fazed in the least, but perhaps he had grown numb to his nerves after they nearly exploded back in the Secret Base.

The three of them were barely into the hallway before Ruby started to speak.

"Michael, what do you know about LiH?"

Wally almost jumped out of his skin. So much for looking calm and collected. "Ruby! I thought we were supposed to be quiet!"

"Don't worry: nothing happens for another three or four minutes. So, Michael…"

"Nothing more than you guys know. But about Pokemorphs, on the other hand…"

Wally stiffened as Michael continued after an ominous pause. "Pokemorphs are basically Dittos without limits to their powers. The weakest Pokemorph could morph a human, an impossible feat for a Ditto, and then morph into a Legendary without morphing back. It's not the best thing for Diamond to have access to them.

"There's an interesting thing about them. Since Pokemorphs don't have to morph back to their original state, no one has ever seen what they really look like…"

Wally finally came back down to earth, but still looked shaken. "S-so, then. Does this mean that possibly everyone here could be a Pokemorph?"

Ruby kept up his pace. "Most likely, if Diamond is in cahoots with LiH. That's not good—those bastards are hell to take down."

Michael and Wally exchanged looks, remembering how a seemingly normal Arcanine and Ninetails almost mopped the floor with Michael's and Ruby's Pokemon.

They came to a T in the path, and Ruby was starting to get impatient. He looked at his Pokenav with a sudden pang of worry: the electricity was coming on any moment now and they still weren't completely inside the place. Either way, the Pokemon Leagues across the world have always been made as sanctums for travelers, not dungeons. Both paths should then lead to the same place, Ruby decided. He went down the path to the left, and Michael and Wally both followed without a word.

The trio came to another set of doors, but these were the office kind, with handlebars underneath a glass window set in a black door. Ruby opened it without a care, and revealed an empty room with one set of doors to the back. What was bizarre, though, was the mass of children standing and looking at them.

The children were no older than seven in appearance, and stood in the boys' direction. They were all naked, and said nothing as the boys walked in. The room was large, about the size of one of the Elite Four Rooms, which were usually capable of holding over 100 spectators. The children were packed wall-to-wall, with the only gap in space being at the door.

As Wally entered the room last, he closed the door quietly, just before the children all began to glow a peculiar shade of pink.

Michael looked at Ruby.

"Pokemorphs?"

"Fuck."

Wally tried to open the door again, but it was locked.

…

Gold and Silver entered the small enclave that was hidden behind the wall. Pichu sat atop Gold's hat, providing a dim light down the narrow path of stairs. It was even stuffier down the stairs than it had been in the hallways, but now the stench of mold and rotten meat permeated the air. Gold would have held his nose, but he had ventured into many dungeons in his career, and Silver had done so as well. They were used to these things.

The stairs seemed to be endless. Without railings to hold onto, Gold feared he would trip and fall onto Silver, ending them. He tried to stray away from that thought.

"Gold, what is your plan for after this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, once Father finds out that Crystal is gone, he'll have the entire world after the two of you. What's the plan?"

"Simple, I guess. Regardless of my title, I _am _one of the greatest trainers that ever lived. If anything happens…"

"But that isn't a retirement plan, Gold."

"…Why are we talking about this?"

Silver sighed, and Gold pitied him for breathing in the atmosphere.

"I'll be the head of Team Rocket soon, Gold. I don't want to have to hunt you down."

"You don't hate me that much?"

"I don't want Crystal that much anymore."

There was an awkward silence that covered the air.

Gold held the Pokeball in his hands, holding it at his side as though it were a saber from old times. He held Crystal behind him like a stone protector, refusing to budge from anything. The Goldenrod Tower, he had been warned, would never empty of Rockets that would come for him. But Gold had refused to listen.

_Pichu agreed with that choice, as it zapped four enemy Pidgey from the air. The opposing trainers ran from Gold, and the opposing Pokemon were unable to feel anything due to the force of the blow. Gold took Crystal by the hand and moved through the tower with her. Crystal was a good trainer in her own right, but Gold refused to let her battle. A knight in shining armor never has the princess battle._

_After all, that's what she was to Gold: his princess. _

_They came to the elevator at the back wall of the giant open floor. Gold could easily take them all down, but massacring the Rocket Grunt attack force wasn't his immediate goal. Instead, Gold chose to turn his back on them and run down the stairs behind them. He took Crystal by the hand and ran as fast as he could, with Pichu right behind them. _

_At the foot of the stairs, Silver waited. Gold stood at the head of the staircase, looking his rival in the eye. The last time they had tangled, Gold had narrowly won. Did he want a rematch..?_

"_Crystal…" Silver said in a weary voice. Gold could hear a crack in his voice. _

_Crystal was silent as she walked down the stairs, holding Gold's hand for support. She stood in front of Silver, and Gold was confused. What had happened between them?_

_Silver let them pass without another word._

Gold had always wondered what stopped Silver from defeating him, right there in that staircase. But as he and Silver walked down to get Crystal, Gold was glad things had turned out the way they did.

No matter what happened, Gold and Silver had at least one thing in common. It would keep them friends forever, or so Gold secretly hoped.

…

Instantly, Gardevoir was summoned in midair. Wally jumped on its back and helped Michael and Ruby up. In the seconds that had passed, the Pokemorphs had already taken their varying forms: many had assumed Pokemon with Hyper Beam attacks, evident from the white light emanating from the ground upwards at Gardevoir. Gardevoir flew through the blasts to the other side of the room, weaving through opposition.

Ruby looked around, holding his headband in place to keep it from flying away. He looked up and noticed that the room extended upwards nearly 200 feet, he guessed. Looking back down, Ruby quickly ascertained what was going on.

"Wally!" Ruby called over the roar of the wind and the Hyper Beams, "The next door is upwards! There's no exit down here!"

Wally looked up, as did Michael, and both of them groaned. Wally looked over at the wall, and noticed a staircase extending upwards. He looked back at Ruby, who grinned.

_With Wally providing cover fire, Ruby had stormed into the lighthouse. It remained unchanged for the worse: no elevator. Ruby kicked in the already scorched door to the tower, and went inside to see the greatest evil imaginable: stairs, lots of stairs._

Gardevoir quickly flew to the staircase, and Ruby jumped off of it, pulling Michael off by the collar as well. Ruby took off running, and Michael followed.

"Ruby! What are we doing?" Michael yelled.

Ruby dodged a blast that came for his head. As he had suspected, some of the Pokemorphs assumed Dragonair forms, and a reprisal of the lighthouse battle had begun. Gardevoir had four of them to tangle with, as well as their ground support. Ruby smiled as he saw Wally skillfully handle the situation: Gardevoir weaved through a blast that took down one of the Pokemorphs. It glowed pink before falling downwards. Unfortunately, two more Dragonair morphs took its place.

As Michael and Ruby ran up the staircase, two Pidgeots flew up behind them. When the morphs reached the staircase, they almost instantly changed forms into Mightyenas, with drool hanging from their eager jaws. Ruby opened his Pokeball and kept running, not even bothering to look at what came out, and Michael did the same.

Blaziken and Eevee came out of their balls, and, without even bothering to take a battle stance, Eevee bounded off of the staircase, charged itself with electricity, and slammed itself into a Mightyena. Blaziken flew from the ball and performed its Sky Uppercut technique on its opponent, knocking the Mightyena into a Hyper Beam from the ground.

Michael and Ruby continued to bolt up the stairs, now pursued by three Dragonairs, strafing them as they ran. Gardevoir followed the two of them upwards, but was tangling with Dragonairs already. Ruby didn't even notice, as he was already tired, stressed, and scared out of his mind by imminent death. Michael noticed, however, when the three Dragonairs' horns began to glow orange.

Hyper Beams.

Ruby yelled, "I see it! The exit!"

The door, looking just like the last one, stood by itself at the foot of the stairs. Gardevoir flew towards it, blasting Psybeam blasts at its pursuers.

The foot of the stairs was within reach, less than ten feet away…

Michael pushed Ruby out of the way of the blasts, taking them into himself.

Wally landed at the foot of the stairs as Gardevoir took a Hyper Beam head-on and began to careen towards the ground. Ruby stopped running, and ran back for Michael, who lay motionless on the stairs.

"Michael! MICHAEL!!"

Ruby ran for him, but Wally grabbed Ruby by the collar and opened the door. Ruby pushed Wally back, but Wally still held tightly onto Ruby as he tried to run.

"Michael, get up! Goddamnit Michael, get up!"

Five Dragonairs came up to the foot of the stairs and blasted it, narrowly missing Ruby and Wally. The force of the blast knocked them in through the door.

Ruby returned Blaziken to its ball before the door just before the door closed.

Ruby and Wally were now in a large corridor, perhaps the size of an aircraft carrier. It was oddly emptied, with a smaller corridor leading from the opposite side of the room.

Ruby and Wally were silent for a long time.

End Confrontation IV: A Fallen Warrior


	35. C V: Turning Point

_In case you haven't noticed, I threw in a ton of things in the early chapters that I wanted to use around this time. Originally, Gold was to be the main villain, then that was altered so that aliens (believe it or not) would be the main villains, but at this point, I've finally decided on an ending that would be a lot easier to accept than a player character being evil or bloody aliens taking over. _

_That said, I need to go back and retcon the hell out of Genesis. For those of you who don't know what that means, I'll be rewriting parts to make sense. _

_Thanks for having the patience to put up with the drought of Reincarnation. AP classes and college applications, plus my girlfriend, have eaten up most of my time._

As Gold and Silver descended the staircase, lights slowly became visible from the manufacturing plant down below them. The air became more tolerable, with a more pleasant smell of machinery taking over. Pichu sat atop Gold's hat and slowly began to doze off, generating enough electricity from its cheeks to provide visibility.

Gold and Silver hadn't spoken for the last fifteen minutes; before, Gold would have loved that silence. Now, for a reason, he couldn't quite put his finger on, Gold hated Silver's silence.

They finally came to a door at the bottom of the staircase. The door was made of a smooth brushed metal, with the infamous logo of Team Rocket emblazoned on it. Light shone in through the bottom of the door, and Gold saw remnants of moving shadows underneath it as well. A keycard reader was next to the door, protecting it from unwanted intruders such as themselves.

Silver took out his keycard without hesitation, but stopped just short of sliding the card through and unlocking the door. Gold, tensing with anticipation, started to get antsy.

"Silver…hurry! What's wrong?"

Silver turned back, and Gold saw what looked like genuine sorrow on the boy's angular face.

"I…" Silver began, "If I use this card, Father will know that I helped you. I will never be able to go back to Team Rocket again."

Gold stood there for a moment, with nothing to say. Silver wanted to be the hero, and this was his time to shine. Silver couldn't simply be a hero behind the scenes, like so many legendary warriors had done; it was Gold's path or the one laid out for him by Giovanni.

Silver slid in the keycard, pressed a series of buttons, and the door opened without a sound. The boys stepped through the iron gateway into the factory level.

Gold was speechless as he saw what resembled an oil factory, tankers and all, powered by Eevees. In this day and age, Electrodes usually powered anything mechanical, for one thing, but the sheer number of the equipment was astounding. The room was easily the size of the entire island, maybe longer, because Gold couldn't see all the way to the end of the room. The most prevalent mechanical device was one that Gold couldn't fathom a use for—a generator powered by a single Eevee.

The machinery was located in a pit in the floor, with the boys standing on an isle that extended to their right. Gold went to the railing separating them from the pit, and couldn't see a bottom to it—machines had wires extending down into it, and even with normal lighting and Pichu's added brightness, he couldn't see the ground.

Silver pulled Gold's arm, and they started walking down the isle.

Gold shook his head in astonishment, waking up Pichu in the process. Silver let go of Gold, but Gold responded by grabbing his friend's shoulder.

"What are these things?" Gold asked in a hushed tone, in case there were any workers in the facility. "What are those Pokemon doing in those cages?"

"I…I don't know. Father never told me about this place. His files said Crystal would be transferred to this facility, but nothing more. If this was supposed to be a Ditto manufacturing plant like Father said…"

"How do you manufacture a Pokemon?"

Silence.

"So, basically, we don't know where the hell we're going."

"There's only one path," Silver said as he pointed down the isle that had no doors, no color besides brushed metal, no visible ceiling and no visible end.

…

Zasalamel stepped up to the arena with an impatience that almost killed the atmosphere set up by the previous matches. It was pure irony, to the point that Zasalamel laughed—why would the audience suddenly get listless if this was the battle against Gold?

Of course, that would be because Gold was nowhere to be seen.

The audience was yelling various profanities, while the referee simply shrugged his shoulders. They waited a few more minutes.

Zasalamel looked into the green room at FireRed and Pearl, holding each other. FireRed was here to take down Gold, was he not? It would be insanely unfair to him, or to the rest of the trainers, to have Gold expelled from the tournament.

Zasalamel walked over to the referee. The ref flinched when Zasalamel took the microphone from his pathetic, boyish fingers.

Zasalamel called into the mike through his deep, rhythmic voice.

"I withdraw. I have come to see Gold fight, and I will not withdraw others of that."

Zasalamel gave the stunned ref back the microphone and walked offstage and into the green room to a rather bemused Wes. The crowd didn't know what to make of this; they began to throw food onto the arena, and the confused ref ran into the studio office to the side in a dashed panic.

Zasalamel walked straight to the bar and poured himself a glass of generic swill as Wes came over and chuckled; the rest of the company were too interested in their own conflicts to pay any attention.

"Z, what the hell was—"

"Are you ready to find Terios?"

"…Of course." Wes got it. The tournament was pointless. The quicker they got thrown out of the running, the more time they had to just sit and watch, or to snoop around and fine what they were really there for.

Zasalamel smiled slightly. "Let's move as soon as the next match starts."

"We don't know where it would be. And isn't this treason among Cipher, Z? Working with a Convenant Operative like myself isn't very bright."

"The Covenant will forgive you, and if we get Terios, Cipher will forgive me. That said, are you ready to move?"

Wes put his sunglasses on and checked his Pokeballs. "Where would Terios be?" He said as he tightened his gloves.

Zasalamel pointed out of the translucent wall of the green room, up to Giovanni's box.

"The next match isn't for a while, because they're changing divisions. We move."

Wes poured himself some of the same swill, threw it back, and grinned to Zasalamel.

"Alright, we move."

They slipped out of the back exit without notice, and entered the winding halls of the Coliseum.

…

Ruby and Wally continued walking down the large, empty room without a word. The air was stuffy and Wally almost felt suffocated, but tightly gripping Gardevoir's Pokeball helped to quell the nerves. The walls had mold, the floor had what once were boxes before they seemingly melted, and Ratatta swarmed along the floors.

The lights flickered on and off as the boys walked. The cold made Wally shiver, yet left Ruby strangely unfazed.

Wally had to say something; knowing Ruby, he'd be dwelling on this for another week. No, Wally knew what to say. Of course, sentiment would get him nowhere.

"Ruby, Mike's not dead."

Ruby kept on walking.

"Come on, you know he's all right. At the worst, he's probably wandering around trying to find a way to help us. He and Eevee are an excellent team—he's fine."

Ruby walked farther down the pathless floor, and stopped for a second, ahead of Wally. Wally stopped as well.

"Will _knowing_ make him okay, Wally?"

"What?"

Ruby turned around and faced his friend. Ruby looked as though he were on the verge of striking somebody.

"Michael is hurt in there and the most we can do is lie to ourselves?"

"Ruby…"

"No, to hell with that."

"But we can't go in there and help him, you know that. The door is locked." Wally walked slowly to his friend, and held his shoulder. Ruby looked away at first, then at the ceiling, and then back at Wally.

"I know. But I can sure as hell give Diamond a wave for Michael."

Wally grinned as Ruby started walking again. You can't keep a trainer down, after all. Ruby tightened his headband and kept on walking down the dimly lit path.

…

"Silver, what did you do after I saw you at Mt. Moon?"

Gold and Silver had been walking for twenty minutes. The isle never seemed to get any smaller, or shorter, nor did the boys have anything meaningful to say to one another. At first, they began to small talk about life before training, then about the weather, and then about food. Their pace never dropped.

But that question alone was the one that brought them back to an awkward silence. After a moment, Silver spoke.

"I…Father trained me in the art of being the boss."

"Oh, okay."

"No, it's not okay. Gold, I--"

"I opened a wound there, didn't I?"

"Is it obvious?"

More silence.

"So tell me, what was it like? You know, running Team Rocket."

"Of course, I liked the power. The same could be said of anyone who took the reins of the Rockets, even for a time. I had to deal with rival teams and the like."

"Why did you stop?"

"Of course, I wound up against an unlikely hero who stood in the way of my campaigns." Silver smiled at Gold.

_Silver stood in his father's office, and couldn't help but laugh maniacally. He was getting a taste of what it was like to take over something, anything, and he liked it._

_Of course, it had to end sometime, but that wouldn't be for a few more minutes. He put his feet up on Father's desk and sighed. It would be way more fun to do this for real._

_The office had a history to it. It was Silph Co., after all; the place had been taken once before by Team Rocket, and had been taken back once before as well. _

_It was interesting to see a young man burst through the door, with two grunts and their Zubats atop them. Ah, if only Father would have chosen more reliable cannon fodder._

"_Damn," the man said, "I wanted her to take this guy…"_

_He was no older than Silver, yet they already appeared to be on two different spectrums of the world. The man before him wore orange, a pair of blue jeans, and had his hair spiked; Silver had worn black and as usual, his hair gelled down. How subtle the differences were. _

_Michael's Eevee stood before him, and Silver groaned as he stood up._

"_What the…you're not Giovanni."_

"_Nope. Just his son, but I assure you, you'll have just as much fun trying to beat me."_

_Silver's Typhlosion was out almost instantaneously, and Eevee was ready. Eevee charged a Volt Tackle technique and slammed into Typhlosion's side, knocking it against the reinforced walls. Typhlosion simply flexed the fires on its back, forming an aura of flame and incinerating the opposing Pokemon. Eevee fell back to Michael's side._

"_Jeez…" Michael said, fishing his pockets for a Burn Heal as Eevee stared down the mighty fire Pokemon._

_Silver chuckled to himself. Taking down good guys was fun, especially when it was with his elite Typhlosion. _

_If only Gold had fallen so easily, if at all…_

"_Treeko! Bullet Seed, now!"_

_As the command suggested, a rain of seeds came upon Typhlosion from behind Michael. Typhlosion reeled, and Silver saw bruises form on his Pokemon's face where the attack happened. That was impossible—to have a mere Treeko's grass move harm his walking incinerator? _

_Typhlosion fell back onto the floor, and its back suddenly caught fire to everything around it. _

"_Eevee! Smokescreen!"_

_The room went up in a puff of black smoke. Silver hastily recalled Typhlosion, but the flames and the smoke made it impossible to see his foes. _

"_Mike! Get out of there!"_

"_And here I thought I'd be saving your ass…"_

_He heard them leave without another word. Just like his father before him, Silver had failed to defeat the good guys._

"Just goes to show you," Gold grinned like a fool, "The good guys always win!"

Pichu smiled too.

Finally, they came to a sharp turn in the road. On turning the corner, there were two doors, one see-through and the other not. Pichu leapt off of Gold's hat and ran to the translucent door, and Gold soon followed. He easily recognized the Bayleef in the cage behind the door.

Silver looked on as well. He, too, had seen the Pokemon before. "That's Crystal's Bayleef," he said under his breath.

Gold stood up and faced the other door. There was no point in using the Silph Scope.

"Pichu, use your Thundershock."

To the overpowered baby Pokemon who could barely contain itself, a 'Thundershock' blasted the titanium door to pieces and nearly blinded the doors.

Gold was nearly blinded at the sight of a long-lost lover, dressed in rags, covered in wires, and lying on a metal bed that was wired to the outside equipment.

"Crystal..?" Gold asked nobody as he slowly walked inside the otherwise empty room. "Crystal!"

He almost had a heart attack as he touched her. Gold had long forgotten the smooth feel of her creamy skin. He gave her a look over; she was unconsious, from the looks of things. Multiple wires were on her head and chest, connecting to who knew what evil outside. Gold quickly pulled them off of her, sparing no time. If anybody came now to rob him of his dream, they'd regret it.

He heard a crash; looking behind him, Gold saw Silver kick down Bayleef's door and start to open its cage. Gold grinned…Silver wasn't such a bad guy.

"G…Go…"

Gold turned to Crystal. Her gorgeous teal eyes opened slightly to view her surroundings.

"Crystal," Gold said, "Don't talk. You're really weak."

"Gold..?"

"I'm with Silver. We're gonna get you out of here."

Gold sat Crystal up, and had to resist the urge to kiss her.

"Gold…"

"I'm here, Crystal. I'm here."

"No…it's…"

Gold saw fear in her eyes. He turned around, and the feeling was mutual.

Giovanni and three of his higher-ranking grunts stood in the doorway. Even as an old man, Giovanni knew how to make an entrance.

Pichu instinctively stood in front of its trainer and its electricity started overflowing. Giovanni stood to the side to allow the three of his men to go into the room. Gold turned away from Crystal, but held her hand tightly. He wasn't letting go any time soon.

"Giovanni…"

Giovanni rolled his black eyes. "I didn't think you were that stupid."

"What?"

Giovanni walked in, behind his operatives. "You didn't really think that Silver had betrayed me, did you? He merely led me to you."

Silver stood in the doorway. Gold couldn't bear to look at his face.

"Giovanni…what do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll give you anything. Just please…give me Crystal back. I love her."

Giovanni let out a bellowing laugh, making Silver flinch. "_Love?_ You think you still _love_ her? Please, son. That's merely a shell. Crystal has been studied on down here for quite some time."

"Why?" Gold felt his voice crack. The men drew their Pokeballs, and Pichu tensed up.

"It's simple," Giovanni said. "I'm doing a study about Pokemon, and Bayleef was as strong of a subject as any."

"I asked, why?"

"Don't be coy with me, boy. You want a bargain? Fine. Trade your Pichu for her."

Silver gasped, and Gold's brow furrowed.

"…Excuse me?"

"A Pichu that powerful is almost defying physics. Give it to us," Giovanni said, "Or else we'll kill you where you stand."

Gold smirked at how that deal didn't involve him getting away alive. How would he get out of this one? Was this how the Pokemon Master ended?

Another Pokeball erupted, and Typhlosion appeared. Giovanni looked as though he would have a heart attack.

"Son--! How dare you!"

Silver smiled at Gold. "No, dad. I will not betray my friend."

Giovanni laughed once more. "Friend? You have no friends. You're the heir to Team Rocket. You don't get the luxury of friends."

The guards waited for the signal to begin the truly legendary Pokemon battle, but Silver had more to say.

"Sorry, Giovanni," Silver said, using his father's name for the first time, "You can take that title and shove it where your drugs will be going when you're on your death bed."

Gold's eyes opened wide. Was Giovanni, the man who had tormented him endlessly for years, stunned into silence?

Giovanni simply turned away.

"Fine, son. If you want to defend pathetic, squirming 'friends', then you are welcome to it. Gold? If you defeat my men, you may get out alive with Crystal."

"What?"

"Seriously. You've brought in enough revenue alone for the tournament that it would be a crime to let you die first."

Gold smirked at the goons as Giovanni walked down the hall. Silver was annoyed with himself as the elevator appeared out of the wall, seemingly out of nowhere, to save Giovanni a blisteringly long walk.

Gold spoke with manly bravado. "Hey, guys, do you mind if we take this out in the isle? You know, so it can be easier for us to win."

The goons, all three of them over six feet tall and built like houses, nodded and walked outside, giving Crystal's hand a squeeze first.

Gold passed Silver on the way out.

Gold whispered in Silver's ear. "Thank you."

"Thank _you,_" Silver replied. Gold understood.

End Confrontation V: Turning Point


End file.
